<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night Stories Monday by Kunogi_Haruyuki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541608">Night Stories Monday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki'>Kunogi_Haruyuki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artist Victor Nikiforov, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Bullying, Childhood Memories, Delinquent Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, POV Multiple, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Religious Content, Scars, Secret Identity, Selectively Mute Katsuki Yuuri, Spirits, Teacher Victor Nikiforov, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>53,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22541608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunogi_Haruyuki/pseuds/Kunogi_Haruyuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of stories involving Victor Nikiforov, a former painter who now becomes a high school teacher in the United States and ends up getting involved with the mysterious Yuuri Katsuki, a troubled student who seems to be more than he shows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Aitai - Progress - Himitsu Kessha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>- This fic is a rewritten version of a past collection of fics inspired by the singer Suga Shikao. Since he has too many songs (and there are some that I'm still trying to translate and undertand for then to work in this AU), I decided to put 2 or 3 song's together in a Multichapter Fic. Somehow, I got 48 chapters planned, for now.</p><p>- Night Stories Monday was a radio show that Suga Shikao participated between October 2005 and March 2006.</p><p>- Texts used by Yuuri are taken from the Gospel According to Spiritism by Allan Kardec's and modified to adapt to this fanfic.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span>Important Links:</span><br/><a href="https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shikao_Suga%C2%A0">
    <span>https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shikao_Suga </span>
</a><br/><a href="https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Shikao_Suga">
    <span>https://www.wikiwand.com/en/Shikao_Suga</span>
  </a></p><p> </p><p><a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/> </p><p>  <span>[Lyrics translated into English / Spanish] </span><br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/pg/sugashikaofans/notes/?ref=page_internal%C2%A0">
    <span>https://www.facebook.com/pg/sugashikaofans/notes/?ref=page_internal </span>
  </a></p><p> </p><p>  <span>[More lyrics]</span><br/><a href="https://www.jpopasia.com/shikaosuga/discography/">
    <span>https://www.jpopasia.com/shikaosuga/discography/</span>
</a><br/><a href="http://www.corichan.com/lyrics2/sugashikao.html/">
    <span>http://www.corichan.com/lyrics2/sugashikao.html</span>
  </a></p><p> </p><p>  <span>[Official Site in Japanese] </span><br/><a href="http://www.sugashikao.jp/official.php">
    <span>http://www.sugashikao.jp/official.php </span>
  </a></p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Victor Nikiforov, before being a teacher, was a well-known famous painter in the world of modern art. His exhibitions around the world attracted thousands of people who blew praise about his works, about himself and his love of art. 12 years. This was the time Victor devoted his entire life to the art. Art that choked him, imprisoned him, tortured him. Art that made him lonely, despite always being surrounded by several people. Victor tried to date men and women, but art always dragged him back to his St. Petersburg studio. And then he could no longer paint. He was there, alone. Art, so selfish as it is, has also abandoned him. And he came to hate all these years that he dedicated his life to it</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Aitai means 'Meeting You' and is the opening for xxxHOLiC's Dorama. Keywords: First Meeting, Exception, Interest In Someone.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tm8WM4tsosY </p><p>- Progress is a song that has 3 versions. The first was made for the band Kokua (Single / Album: Progress), which is a band created by the NHk channel. The second belongs to his band from when he belonged to the Augusta label (Album: Parade) and the third is acoustic. (Single: Yakusoku) - Keywords: Beginning, Forgiveness, Past, Protect, Decisions, Dreams and Hope.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ba0EVTrhfbk </p><p>- Himitsu Kessha means 'Secret Society' and is a song featured on Manatsu no Yoru no Yume's single. - Keywords: Hideout, Alliances, Improve the World.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mh8vC25P2dw</p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Clockstrings Academy. One of the most highly regarded American schools, famous for opening scholarships for foreign students. Victor Nikiforov, a 27-year-old Russian, is one of the teachers hired to teach art classes and a teacher responsible for the Russian and a Kazakh students.</p><p>Victor Nikiforov, before being a teacher, was a well-known famous painter in the world of modern art. His exhibitions around the world attracted thousands of people who blew praise about his works, about himself and his love of art. 12 years. This was the time Victor devoted his entire life to the art. Art that choked him, imprisoned him, tortured him. Art that made him lonely, despite always being surrounded by several people. Victor tried to date men and women, but art always dragged him back to his St. Petersburg studio. And then he could no longer paint. He was there, alone. Art, so selfish as it is, has also abandoned him. And he came to hate all these years that he dedicated his life to it.</p><p>And then, everything got worse when the police came knocking on his door. Apparently, his mentor and gallery owner who exhibits his art sold illegal copies of his paintings and forged his signature to legalize the sale. As a result, he was taken to jail despite claiming to be innocent and released when the other two involved suddenly confessed and apologized for what they had done. What he didn't expect was to find a tall woman, wearing heavy makeup and dark hair tied in a bun. The woman introduced herself as Lilia Baranoskaya, who was on the board of the Clockstrings Academy, and handed her a business card. He is surprised when the woman invites him to be the school's art teacher the following year. As she walks away from him, he lifts the card and notices that there is something on the back. In beautiful cursive letters written in blue pen, he reads.</p><p><em>'Like a butterfly, you must spread your wings and fly freely.</em> <em>But if you feel lost, you can use my school as a refuge.- YK'</em></p><p>That was what caused the decision to accept that woman's offer. And to this day he keeps the card in his wallet, rereading it every night before bed, as a lucky charm for the next days.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>At that moment, Victor finds himself accompanying Yuri Plisetsky, Mila Babicheva, Georgi Popovich and Otabek Altin to the school dormitories. He lets out a long breath, massaging his shoulders that suddenly began to hurt and trying to ignore the noise two of the students make, hoping it doesn't rain until they reach the building.</p><p>"Shut the fuck up, grandma!" Yuri Plisetsky shouts, trying to push Mila Babicheva.</p><p>Trying because she's so much stronger than him and is grabbing him by the arm.</p><p>"That's so cute!" She exclaims, and Victor finds himself trying to contain his laughter, for only herself to find an angry kitten cute.</p><p>When the students finally settle into their rooms, Victor can't wait for dinner and get a good night's sleep. Carrying his luggage - one wheeled bag and one shoulder bag - he approaches the room indicated on the admission letter, number 205. When he arrives at the door, he goes looking for the keys. He freezes and begins to despair, opening all his pocket and even his two suitcases. The desperation is such that he doesn't even realize it is starting to rain.</p><p>With all his clothes, shoes, and important things on the floor, Victor realizes that the keys are not there. He feels a light tap on his shoulder and turns around to meet a student with long black hair, big blue-rimmed glasses, and black clothes under his school jacket. He's all wet from the rain that he finally realizes he's falling and can't get a good view of his face because his hair stops him. He extends a mobile device whose screen reads:</p><p>
  <b> <em>Are you ok?</em> </b>
</p><p>Frowning, Victor looks back at him. He raises his right hand with a convenience store bag and with his index finger, points it to his throat and makes an 'x' with the left one as well.</p><p>
  <em> Oh, he's mute. </em>
</p><p>"I'm fine. Except I ended up losing my room keys." He answers, seeing him nod his head.</p><p>He retypes something on his cell phone and then extends it.</p><p><b><em>I have a copy of the key.</em></b> <b><em>Need help storing things back?</em></b></p><p>"No, you would just ruin my stuff." He responds sharply, and wants to punch himself for the way he spoke to someone who is just wanting to help.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Very well.</em> </b>
</p><p>He sees the message, and sees the boy lift his bag and pull out a sandwich and a bottle of orange juice, approaching the wall and sitting on the floor. Releasing a sigh, Victor takes a towel, drawstring pants, a white T-shirt, and a gray wool sweater from his things. He approaches the boy and extends the clothes.</p><p>"Better take off those clothes as soon as possible so you don't catch a cold." He speaks, watching the boy frown and pick up his cell phone.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Didn't you say I'd spoil your stuff?</em> </b>
</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. It's just that you're all wet and I didn't want you to waste your time helping me. By the way, why are you still here?"</p><p>He fiddles with his cell phone again and samples it for Victor to see.</p><p>
  <b> <em>My room is 206. How can I go if your things are halfway there?</em> </b>
</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry. But ... Doesn't this floor belong only to the teachers and school staff?" Victor asks, leaving the clothes right there and watching the boy, which just shrugs.</p><p>Victor packs his stuff back in his bags. Suddenly, he hears a strange noise behind him and sees the boy taking off his soaked clothes and letting them fall on the floor. When he takes off his shirt, Victor is startled to see scars, purplish marks and scratches. When he turns to pick up the offered clothes, more marks appear. He wipes himself with the towel and puts on his dry clothes, leaving to change his pants last. He also takes off his wet sneakers, and goes back for a croissant bag, eating it along with the rest of the juice. He can now see the boy's face right now, finding him super cute because of his round cheeks and big brown eyes.</p><p>Victor lets out a breath and continues to keep things. As he clears room to pass, the boy passes him, a key in his hand, and opens the door of his room, already entering. The Russian continues to keep things until finally he finishes. He hears footsteps and sees the boy again, holding out a key and ...</p><p>
  <em> A Hershey's milk chocolate bar? </em>
</p><p>"For me?" He asks, surprised and the boy nods, pulling with his free hand the clothes. "Thanks so much. I love Hershey's."</p><p>The boy states again, smiling slightly. He bows to Victor, as saying goodbye to him and returning to his room. The Russian opens the door, puts his bags inside and notices that he had left his wet clothes on the floor. Then he sees him with an empty plastic bag in his hand, approaching the wet clothes. Victor closes the door, dines and goes to sleep.</p><p>Victor doesn't see the boy again anytime soon. With a week to start, he finds himself busy preparing slides and study sheets, studying and planning the classes. The only remnant of contact with that student is the clean clothes that came up the next morning and another candy bar. <em> And then... </em></p><p>The day of school begins.</p><p>...</p><p>"Teachers." Vice-Director Lilia Baranoskaya enters the room minutes before classes begin. "On behalf of the Academy’s Director, I would like to welcome another new school year and the new teachers Victor Nikiforov and Christophe Giacometti."</p><p>The other teachers applaud, and Victor notices that the other novice teacher is somewhat .... <em> strange </em> . He wears body-worn clothing, causing almost every woman in the room to faint or have nosebleeds.</p><p>"Decrease the pheromones, Giacometti. This is a school, not a strip club." The Vice-Director says sharply.</p><p>"Sorry Sorry." He says with a laugh.</p><p>"Vice-Director, are we going to have to deal with that Katsuki again?" Another teacher asks, and Victor looks at him first, and then looks at the Deputy Principal.</p><p>"Yes. Katsuki failed last year and will have to repeat the year. Again." She speaks, surprising him.</p><p>Several groans echoed around the room, and Victor finds himself confused by that.</p><p>"Katsuki is this school delinquent. He’s 22 years old and still in 3rd year." Another teacher says and both novice teachers are shocked.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>In two weeks, Victor has a sense of who Katsuki is. Yuuri Katsuki is nothing more, nothing less than the boy who lives next to him. The boy is a delinquent who misses most of the classes, often because he is called into the principal's office, and when he watches, he doesn't pay attention in class. He is also a victim of bullying, despite he ignores what is written on his desk and the beating it takes from bullies. Also, weird things happen around him. Glass breaks, objects are hurled in the distance, instantaneous temperature change ...</p><p>Many call him the Mad Delinquent. Even the teachers.</p><p>
  <em> And then... </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>Victor is teaching and Katsuki is present. But on that day, the student is miraculously paying attention to classes. <em> No. </em> He is just looking at Victor. Victor also looks at him, and suddenly the windows of his nearest window break. Almost all students run, terrified. Except Katsuki, who gets up.</p><p>“<b> <em>What do you want?</em> </b>” He asks, and Victor realizes that he is speaking and feels a strong urge to respond.</p><p>"Keep doing art." He says, but frowns when he sees the student not giving him the slightest attention.</p><p>"<b> <em>Use me.</em> </b>" the boy says, extending his right hand forward and closing his eyes.</p><p>The room temperature gets lower and lower and when he opens his eyes, they change color. Now they are light blue, the same color as Victor's. He erases the subject from today's class and picks up a pink chalk, writing something on the blackboard for a while, until he deposits the saying back and walks away, closing his eyes again.</p><p>"<b> <em>Read it.</em> </b>" he says, opening his eyes again, which are the previous color.</p><p>Victor stands in front of the blackboard and begins to read what was written, startled to realize it is a message.</p><p>
  <em> In Russian. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Vitya, </em>
</p><p><em>I apologize for being an absent mother in your life.</em> <em>You can't imagine how much I regret not seeing you grow up, not seeing you become a responsible adult.</em> <em>I blame myself for not being strong enough to handle your violent father and not protecting you enough from him.</em> <em>I was a coward to leave you after the police arrested him.</em> <em>At least I watched from afar, pleased that Irina and Alexander love and care for you as you deserve.</em> <em>I know you were always looking for me, but I didn't have the heart and now that I’m dead, I regret it.</em> <em>I'm sorry, Zvezda Moya. I’m so sorry.</em></p><p>
  <em> Ekaterina Nikiforova </em>
</p><p>
  <em> PS Thank you very much for the chance to contact my son, Mr. Katsuki. </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki approaches the blackboard and erasing the last line.</p><p>
  <b> <em>"Take a picture of the message."</em> </b>
</p><p>Victor's body moves against his will, taking his cell phone out of his pocket, opening the camera and taking the picture.</p><p>"<b> <em>Madam, it's time to leave this world.</em> </b> " He says, and a strange gust of wind starts to surround them, startling Victor. " <b> <em>Good Spirits, whose only occupation is to do good, intercede together with me for their relief. Make a ray of hope shine before their eyes and enlighten them as to the imperfections which maintain them distant from the homes of the blessed. Open their hearts to repentance and the desire to cleanse themselves, so they may accelerate their advancement Make them understand it is by their own efforts that they may shorten the duration of their trials. May we give them the necessary strength to persevere with their good resolutions! May these words, infused with benevolence, soften their trials, so showing them that there are on Earth those who sympathize and wish them happiness.</em> </b>"</p><p>And just as they appeared, the wind and the low temperature disappear. Victor feels strangely relieved, as if a huge weight has been lifted off his back.</p><p>"<b> <em>Forget everything you've seen in the last 30 minutes. Forget hearing me talk.</em> </b>" Victor listens to Yuuri Katsuki and feels a severe headache.</p><p>"I will not." The Russian says, raising his hands to his head.</p><p>He sees Yuuri Katsuki startled, and frowns.</p><p>"<b> <em>Forget it.</em> </b>" he says, and Victor falls to his knees.</p><p>"I don’t want to forget!" He shouts, terrified. "I don’t want to forget!"</p><p>Suddenly Victor feels something warm and trembling envelop him in a hug and hears the sound of sobs.</p><p>"<b><em>Don't forget,</em></b> <b><em>please.</em></b>" He listens. "<b><em>Don't forget me. Sleep. From now on, you are no longer affected by my voice.</em></b>"</p><p>Victor falls asleep in Yuuri Katsuki's arms.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>"Are you sure you made the right choice to allow him not to be affected by your Kotodama?"</p><p>"Yes. I decided to trust him. After all he's tried to resist Kotodama twice in a row."</p><p>"Really, only Lilia and I can do that."</p><p>"Yeah. That's why you two are the only ones who know the real secret of this school."</p><p>"As if pretending to be a student to watch over the school of evil entities wasn't secret enough. Isn't it, Principal?"</p><p>"Can't you leave me alone for a minute, Mari-neechan?"</p><p>Victor opens his eyes, and sees Professor Mari Katsuki talking to a black-haired young man in a white shirt and navy tie who sits at a table, reading documents and talking to her. If it weren't for the glasses and the face, I certainly wouldn't recognize him.</p><p>"What?" He asks, confused, clearly looking at Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>They both look at him, and then he hears Professor Katsuki say.</p><p>"Welcome to the board of the Clockstrings Academy, Professor Nikiforov."</p><p>"Feeling better, Professor Nikiforov?" Yuuri Katsuki asks, tilting his face toward him.</p><p>
  <em> What happened? </em>
</p><p>“Well, it's a long story, but I'll sum it up. First, do you remember what happened before you passed out? ”Yuuri asks, relaxing in his chair.</p><p>Victor remembers things that sounded more like a dream. <em> Words on the blackboard, the strange wind, the severe headache, Yuuri Katsuki speaking… </em></p><p>He looks at the boy sitting there in shock.</p><p>“Wasn't it a dream?” He asks, lifting his cell phone and noting that the photo of his late mother's message is there.</p><p>"No." Yuuri Katsuki gets up, putting his hands in his black pants pockets. “Please forgive me for not receiving you properly. As you may have noticed, I have special circumstances that do not allow me to be a normal human. I have a power called kotodama, which can be translated as the gift of the word, which makes other people interpret what I say as orders to be obeyed. Like when I said to you 'what do you want' and you promptly answered me, even though you weren't the one I was referring to. ”</p><p>"And why can I hear you normally now?" Victor asks, and Yuuri smiles shyly at him.</p><p>“Because with kotodama, I commanded you not to be affected by kotodama. I did it because you fought my orders to make you forget.” He replies, crossing his arms and breaking his smile. "In fact, you are the third living person I released from my kotodama."</p><p>"I'm second." Professor Katsuki says, and Yuuri looks at her with a slanted face and raised eyebrow.</p><p>"As my big sister, the time it took was amazing." He comments, laughing when he sees her pouting.</p><p>Yuuri then takes something from his pocket and hands it to him.</p><p>“I found your keys. A mischievous spirit had taken them from his pocket. ”</p><p>“Spirit?” Victor asks, taking his key and noting that she's stuck in a poodle-shaped keychain and that there's another key attached too.</p><p>“I am a medium. I can see, speak and allow spirits and entities to possess me for a few minutes. And my kotodama works with them too. Thus, I can perform exorcisms using only my words, in the form of prayer. Therefore, I would like to ask your help as a teacher and watch over the students at this school with us. You will soon realize that you were not and will not be the only one who got involved with spirits.” He then approaches Victor and points to the other key. “This other key belongs to this room and only people who know the truth about me have access to this place. Obviously, you don't have to answer me now. Take as much time as you need to make up your mind. Also, I'd like to ask you to keep it's secret about everything I'm talking about. ”</p><p>Well, Victor just nods and thanks him for the consideration, after all, even though he has slept a little, he feels he needs to get into bed as soon as possible. Of course he has already made a decision on the proposal, and gives it to Yuuri Katsuki 2 days later.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yuudachi - Taikutsu / Yuutsu - Happy Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day is approaching.</p><p>Yuuko Toyomura looks at the calendar on his desk, where in 3 days, it is marked with a circle in red. A tear trickles down her cheeks as she remembers what happened that day last year, when her best friend Chihoko trembled as she tried to recount the brutalities she suffered over her boyfriend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- TRIGGER WARNINGS!!<br/>This chapter deals with past rape and suicide, and a suicide attempt. If these are heavy topics for you, don't read this chapter. </p><p>- Yuudachi means ‘Afternoon Rain’ is the opening of the anime Boogiepop Phantom and insert song of Live-Action Boogiepop wa Owaranai. (Album: Sweet) - Keywords: rain, beach, date, humming, traffic, memories.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfLlOiXKnho</p><p>- Taikutsu / Yuutsu means 'Boredom / Melancholy' and belongs to the Album Family. Key words; Rain, Birthday, Sky, Melancholy</p><p>- Suga Shikao created Happy Birthday for her fellow singer Kyoko [Corrector Yui's Eien no Mirai and Closing of Boogiepop Phantom] when they both participated in the Augusta Records label [Suga left the label years ago]. Her version was used as the theme for Detective Conan's first movie while his is one of the insert songs of the anime Honey &amp; Clover. (Album: Sugarless) - Keywords: Birthday, Distance, Loneliness.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfQetIsgcL4</p><p> </p><p>- I'm looking for someone to help me in my fics. English is not my home language and I have to deal mostly using Google Translator to help me and sometimes, is not enough. </p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. You can also leave questions for me on my <a href="https://curiouscat.me/kharuyuki">Curious Cat</a>. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em><span>The rain wets the student's clothes, which climbs the railing and jumps to the edge of the school dormitory roof.</span></em> <em><span>And then footsteps approach and she turns to see Yuuri Katsuki approaching, wearing a large T-shirt and black cloth pants, bare feet, messy hair and no glasses.</span></em></p><p><em><span>"What do you think you are doing?"</span></em> <em><span>She asks, watching him climb the railing and join her.</span></em></p><p><em><span>Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her, but it's no use.</span></em> <em><span>The girl drops the railing and throws herself off the roof.</span></em> <em><span>And Yuuri is only able to stay there, shocked that he couldn't help the girl...</span></em></p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day is approaching.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuko Toyomura looks at the calendar on his desk, where in 3 days, it is marked with a circle in red. A tear trickles down her cheeks as she remembers what happened last year in that day, when her best friend Chihoko trembled as she tried to recount the brutalities she suffered over her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boyfriend who was introduced by her. That she was the one who insisted that Chihoko should declare after hearing that she likes him. That it was she who followed them on a date where he took her to a beach and walked with her hand in hand by the sea, watching her smile like the way she hums her favorite song for her, who kisses her beside an old warehouse. And she who decides leaving the two alone soon after and decided to return to the dorms, taking a taxi and facing a traffic jam while her friend was being raped by her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuuko had not understood what had happened, after all things were going so well between them. But when she saw the photos of what happened on the internet, it was too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the rainy afternoon of his 15th birthday, Chihoko Nakamura jumped off the roof of the Clockstrings Academy dormitories, not surviving the impact. And Yuuko, who is a coward, chose to wait a year. A year facing tears, loneliness, pain and longing. Even when the perpetrator mysteriously confessed the crime to the police after being violently assaulted, she chose to wait a year to pay for her mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the constant desire to go back in time and live the good times again. To be able to fix everything she did.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nikiforov." He hears the Vice-Director call him and approaches her. "I hear you're aware of ‘him’’."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Victor responds, already understanding what she was talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Then I can only say one thing." She says, looking at him coldly. "Keep your eyes on him. Please. Just as he is selfish enough to care about others, he is ignorant when it comes to himself and refuses to accept the help of others."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is surprised by what he hears, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will do my best to keep him in my field of vision." He responds, receiving only a nod from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri, please help! Yuuko is planning to kill himself!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri, who was sleeping in math class, wakes up and quickly gets up from his chair and leaves the classroom, ignoring Mari's annoyed look about it. He is being followed by the spirit of a female student who committed suicide last year.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <b>
    <em>Chihoko, what can I tell her?</em>
  </b>
  <span> ” He asks, stopping walking as he looks at the closed classroom door.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Should I ask for his help?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>No. He does not deserve to get involved in my affairs.</span></em> <em><span>And probably he must be busy.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>He rushes toward the dormitories, hoping he can make it on time and listening to what the spirit says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can tell her ...</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind shakes the clothes of the student's uniform, which climbs the railing and leaps to the edge of the school dormitory roof. Then footsteps approach and she turns, seeing Yuuri Katsuki approaching, panting and sweaty, with his wrinkled school uniform on his body, messy hair and no glasses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think you are doing?" She asks, watching him climb the railing and join her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki looks at her sadly, says something to her before looking down, smiling and letting go of the railing, throwing himself off the roof. Terrified, Yuuko Toyomura screams, and unconsciously finds herself on the other side of the fence, confused and crying a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"If you think it's okay to end your life, no one has a right to stop you. But I'm sure that's not what Nakamura Chihoko wanted to happen to you. Live not only for yourself, but for her as well. Be happy, build your own future and believe in yourself. Go back to the other side of the fence and forget about me and my voice.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This was not what Victor expected upon returning from the convenience store. A student on the dormitory roof, ready to commit suicide. And when Yuuri Katsuki joins her, things just got worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Victor asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon approaches where he can fall and realizes that Yuuri had noticed him. Suddenly, he throws himself off the roof and tries to grab the porch railings with difficulty, but not enough to make him fall to the ground after jumping out of a 6-floor building. When Yuuri opens his eyes, the first thing he notices is a beautiful pair of blue eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, having Yuuri Katsuki in his arms, realizes that he is shaking and has bruises on his hands and feet. He also notices that parts of his clothes are torn and deduces that he must have hidden even more in his body. When he gazes into his kind, warm brown eyes, and realizes that he grips his shirt with difficulty, something inside him makes him want to protect with his own life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it right to be feeling like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it wrong to be feeling like this?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuko Toyomura. She must still be on the roof. Mari is responsible for her. You can drop me right here. Go to the girl. She needs help." Yuuri says and Victor frowns at the way he speaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like he’s using kotodama.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minutes later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is sleeping in his arms. He sighs and enters the dorm building, still carrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wakes up in a room that looks like his own, but despite being without his glasses, he notices that the decor is different. He finds himself wearing only his pants, and various bandages on his arms, hands and feet. He notices Chihoko Nakamura's spirit looking at him with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Where am I?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” He asks, getting out of bed and noticing being alone in a room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The super handsome Russian teacher brought you here, in his room and took care of your injuries. He called Professor Katsuki and explained everything to her. Yuuko is with her right now, don't worry. He needed to go to his classes but said for anyone here to keep an eye on you, which surprised me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She speaks and he gives a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Today is not just the day of your death, right?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Yuuri asks, leaning his face toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Today is my birthday. I was celebrating with that bastard, but then the rape happened and as you know he posted my pictures on the internet. Thank you again for defending me and taking care of everything about me. And don't think that you are to blame for arriving too late. It was my fault for not accepting your help and making you see me jumping out of the building.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She says, shedding tears. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, you allowed me to watch over Yuuko, and I could tell she was planning to kill herself today the same way. But now that she's given up, I'm ready to go.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Very well.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri smiles, extending his hand to her, who holds it. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Good spirits, whose mission is to assist the unfortunate, take her under your protection; inspire her remorse for the mistake she has made, and may your assistance give her the strength to face more resignation to the new trials that she will have to suffer, to remove it from the evil spirits, who could lead you back to evil, prolonging your sufferings, making you lose the fruit of new experiences. And to you, whose misfortune provokes our prayers, may the our pity to sweeten your bitterness, giving birth to the hope of a better future in your heart!</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the gust rise and rays of light fall from the ceiling, enveloping her in a gentle glow. Then a higher spirit comes and welcomes the soul of the former student into her arms, as if she were a child. He bends to Yuuri and soon both disappear, leaving Yuuri there alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I'm fine.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" he says, trying to use his voice to force the pain from the injuries to go away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at his own arms, wondering if he should remove those bandages. Biting his lower lip, he decides not to and gets up from the bed, straightening it. He smiles when he sees a plate of sandwich and juice on the table and, thanking for the food, eats it all with a weird smile on his face. Back in the bedroom and prepares for a new day of work.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chihoko is one of the people who endured Yuuri's Kotodama because of a trauma. He regards these people as 'someone important' because they have shown him that only his voice is not enough to help those in need.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Adayume - Home Nite - Akubi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It started suddenly. Natalie Leroy approaches Victor Nikiforov with a strange smile on her face.</p><p>"Professor Nikiforov." She says, making him cross his arms. "I'd like to talk to you for a second."</p><p>"How can I help you, Professor, Leroy?" He asks, suddenly finding himself isolated from the other teachers.</p><p>"You know, my son Jean-Jacques is a boy with a bright future." She starts, and he frowns. "But that future is at stake because of the stupid low grades that other teachers give him. Like you do to him."</p><p>Stupid low grades?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Adayume means 'Vengeful Dream' and is the opening of xXxHOLiC Rou. - Keywords: Nightmares, Fear, Persecution, Despair. </p><p>- Home Nite means 'At Home'. (Single: 19sai / Sugarless II Album) - Keywords: Hurt, Loneliness, Escape, Dropout. </p><p>- Akubi means ‘Yawn’ and belongs to the album Time - Keywords: Insomnia,  Female Voice.</p><p>- In this chapter, we'll look a little bit more at Yuuri's skills.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It started suddenly. Natalie Leroy approaches Victor Nikiforov with a strange smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Nikiforov." She says, making him cross his arms. "I'd like to talk to you for a second."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I help you, Professor, Leroy?" He asks, suddenly finding himself isolated from the other teachers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, my son Jean-Jacques is a boy with a bright future." She starts, and he frowns. "But that future is at stake because of the stupid low grades that other teachers give him. Like you do to him."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid low grades?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I want to make a deal with you." She says, handing him a white envelope. "You will now give my son only full marks and instead, I will not distribute these photos throughout the school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He opens the envelope, finding pictures of him holding Yuuri Katsuki in his arms from afar. He recognizes as the moment when Katsuki had just prevented Yuuko Toyomura's suicide. Their faces are unfocused, but he can easily identify his own silver hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to answer now, of course. After all, you haven't passed any tests yet for your students. But keep in mind, okay?" She turns and walks away, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In silence, Victor looks back at the photos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later in the day, he learns that other teachers like Giacometti and Mari Katsuki were also threatened. When Lilia listens to him and Mari, she is furious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie Leroy is responsible for three students. His son, Jean-Jacques; his girlfriend Isabella Yang and Leo de la Iglesia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ, stressed by the pressure his parents put on his back, ventes to Isabela when they are alone in a classroom, unaware that someone outside the room was listening to their conversation through the open window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was so fine, until his father suddenly became more violent. It may not seem like it, but underneath the school uniform, there are several marks of the beatings his father gives him, for whatever reason. He is frustrated because he is not comfortable at home and this is affecting his school performance, giving more reasons for his parents to dislike him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ also reveals that he has had terrible nightmares lately where a female voice keeps screaming in his mind, and when he wakes up, he feels something is watching him in the corner of his bedroom wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>On the school board, Mari, Victor and Lilia talk to Yuuri about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand." He says, crossing his arms. "I have noticed that there is a strange aura surrounding Professor Leroy these days, but I never thought anything like this would happen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up from his chair, sliding his long black hair forward, and opens one of his drawers, taking one of the transparent folders inside and closing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lilia, I want tomorrow to discuss this with professor Leroy. You can use my authority to put pressure on her. Mari, I want you to keep an eye on JJ's girlfriend Isabella Yang. She knows what Natalie and her husband are doing to him and that worries me." He says opening the folder and spreading the sheets on the table until he finds one."Professor Nikiforov ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can call me Victor." The Russian interrupts, surprising him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. So you can call me Yuuri privately." He says, ignoring Mari and Lilia's surprised looks. "Victor, do you drive?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." He answers, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great, I need you to leave me and wait for me at a certain address tonight." Yuuri asks, looking from him to Mari.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Victor responds, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave Natalie and Isabela with us." Lilia says, and he nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Jacques Leroy is currently locked in a cabin in one of the school's men's toilets, seriously thinking about what he had done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isabela, his dear Isabela.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He shouldn't have told her what her mother and father are doing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly he hears the bathroom door being opened and someone entering, the sound of footsteps approaching where he is. He watches a pair of legs go past him until he enters the cabin next to him and closes the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Leave your bedroom window open before you sleep soundly tonight.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” he listens, surprised. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry, it'll be alright. Wait 2 minutes before you leave</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he leaves where he is and goes looking for the owner of that strange voice, he finds no one. Just empty stalls and an open window at the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, without knowing where they were, Victor leaves Yuuri on the street of the Leroy house and waits for his return, worried and anxious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri hopes to give midnight to do something usually very illegal. Raid the Leroy family home. He begins by entering the window of the boy's room, which he did as he had commanded. As he enters, he soon realizes that there is a heavy force in that house, and this force is aware that someone powerful has invaded his nest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Good Spirits, induce them to forget all evil and remember only the good. May neither hate, rancour nor the desire to pay back evil with evil enter their heart, since sentiments of hate and vengeance belong to bad Spirits, be they incarnate or discarnate! On the contrary, may I be prepared to extend a friendly hand to him, so repaying evil with goodness and help them if it is possible.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri whispers, caring to not wake up JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removes his shoes and silently, he opens his bedroom door, looks around and leaves, closing it. He looks for Leroy's room first, before searching for the power source. When he meets and sees the couple sleeping, he smiles sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Sleep soundly.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, stepping away from the door and reciting the prayer again, seeing that the created wind is purifying the energy that is growing more and more. Yuuri recites again, and once again, until he arrives at a small library and sees an open book on the table with a leaf raised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Well, well.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" he says seriously. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>A cursed book.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is struck by a strong wave of impure energy from the book, which causes him to step back with a deep cut on his hands and a light one on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>My words alone are not enough to stand up to you. But I can still seal you with my blood.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, advancing toward the book, and touching it with a bloodstained hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels the blood burning, and bites his lip to endure the pain. Soon he closes the book and uses one of his bandages that Victor put on it days ago, which is stained with blood, to tie him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Well, well. He certainly won't like this at all.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri comments, looking down at his injured hands. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>All right, Natalie just needs to forget about the book, but I need something else first.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It turns out Natalie has absorbed a lot more negative energy from the book, which means Yuuri's words aren't enough that she could be purified. Yuuri needs to destroy the book in front of her, and it could only be done in the Academy grounds, since he need to deal with JJ and Isabela Yang too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course when Yuuri returns, Victor is startled to see him injured and bleeding. He takes him to his own bedroom, where he takes care of his injuries again and scolds him. Yuuri just looks at him with a slight and strange smile on his face, thanks him and says goodbye, going to his own room right after.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That morning at Academic Clockstrings, Mari and Lilia see Natalie Leroy grab Isabela's arm and lead her into an empty classroom. Mari notifies Victor, seeing that JJ has heard him too and goes in search of them. He finds the room and sees Lilia yelling at Natalie, accusing her of manipulating her son's school grades. When Mari and Victor emerge, claiming they were her victims, the confusion increases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Silence.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” They listen, and then look toward the entrance, where they find Yuuri Katsuki. In his right hand he carries a book tied with something white stained red and in the other ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Japanese sword?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, Natalie, JJ and Isabela panic over the sword, but no sound is released by anyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Director." Lilia says, startling them by the fact that she can speak normally and by calling her director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Natalie Leroy, answer me. Where did you get this book?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Yuuri asks coldly, throwing book in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approaches and touches it, then recognizes the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My husband, Alain, bought it from a street vendor near here from school." She finds herself answering, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A street vendor?" He asks, frowning. "Mari."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK." The female teacher says, running out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri approaches and takes the book from her hand, throwing it on a table. Soon they watch him draw his sword and lift it vertically, lowering it and cutting only the book in half. Like those anime samurai, he spins the sword in his hand and puts it back in its sheath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Natalie Leroy, Jean-Jacques Leroy and Isabela Yang. You should forget about me, my voice and everything that happened involving this book. Continue your normal lives and never forget. Your happiness, only you know how you live." reach. Now, you may leave.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three soon leave the room, accompanied by Lilia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The table ... has not been cut ..." Victor finds himself saying, approaching the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. A real sword only cuts what the owner wants." Yuuri responds, also approaching the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifts a lighter and lights it, causing a complete bluish flame to emerge. Victor watches him approach the flame of the book and it burns without letting out any smoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine now. Natalie and her husband should be back to normal already and are sure to be sorry for what they did to their son and his girlfriend. Now only they can settle their lives with each other." Yuuri looks at him and smiles. "Thanks for being here with me, Victor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he leaves the room, leaving the Russian teacher there, startled. After all, he never expected a thank you from Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A pity ... that he left before seeing the surprise in the teacher’s face.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Asymmetry - Sorosoro Ikanakucha - Nami Hikari</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It all started when a group of three boys were in one of the Clockstrings toilets. They were displaying gifts they earned from their parents for getting high marks when one of them suddenly says.<br/>"What do you think we make friends with Yuuri Katsuki?"<br/>"And why would you like to be his friend?"<br/>"I don't think it's a good idea."<br/>"Because I'm bored. And he interests me."<br/>"Katsuki is crazy. I don't want to associate with him."<br/>"Ah, come on?! Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun."<br/>Unknowingly to them, Professor Christophe Giacometti was nearby and had heard everything.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Asymmetry was used as the theme of the Seiken Bijin dorama. Keywords: Lies, Doubts.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=odGFEg4SBZw </p><p>- Sorosoro Ikanakucha means 'I've Got to Get Going Soon' and is an insert song from the anime Honey &amp; Clover. Keywords: Loneliness, Anxiety, Expectation, Dropout.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__haiC21UqE </p><p>- Nami Hikari means light wave and is another Honey &amp; Clover insert song. Keyword: Injury, Falsehood, Betrayal<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrvPCJrk7rQ</p><p>- 10 more Chapters?? Holy Shit</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started when a group of three boys were in one of the Clockstrings toilets. They were displaying gifts they earned from their parents for getting high marks when one of them suddenly says.</p><p>"What do you think we make friends with Yuuri Katsuki?"</p><p>"And why would you like to be his friend?"</p><p>"I don't think it's a good idea."</p><p>"Because I'm bored. And he interests me."</p><p>"Katsuki is crazy. I don't want to associate with him."</p><p>"Ah, come on?! Why not? I'm sure it'll be fun."</p><p>Unknowingly to them, Professor Christophe Giacometti was nearby and had heard everything.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>"I don't know, but something is telling me this is not a good thing." Professor Giacometti says, arms folded.</p><p>He is in the staff room, sitting at his desk. Beside him is Professor Victor Nikiforov, who is preparing slides for his future classes in his laptop.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Victor asks, stopping typing to look at his co-worker.</p><p>"I overheard a student suggesting to his friends that he wanted to make friends with Yuuri Katsuki." The Swiss teacher says, frowning.</p><p>Victor looks at him with surprise, and smiles.</p><p>"Really? You mean there are people who want to befriend him after all?" The Russian teacher asks, surprised.</p><p>"Apparently so, but as I said before, I don't think this is a good thing." Professor Christophe says, looking at his colleague. "I fear this is another method of bullying."</p><p>"You think so?" Victor asks, understanding what his colleague means. "I think it's better to keep an eye then."</p><p>"Hm?" Professor Christophe asks, not listening well to professor Nikiforov’s whisper.</p><p>"Is nothing." Professor Victor responds, turning his attention to the slides.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>The three students find Yuuri Katsuki in the middle of the school's roof. He stands there with his eyes closed and his hands bandaged in his pockets, the wind shaking his clothes and hair.</p><p>"Hey Katsuki!" Yuuri turns his face, looking coldly at them. "Come have lunch with us!"</p><p>Yuuri raises his eyebrow, surprised at what he hears.</p><p>"We brought it for you too." Another student says with a smile on his face.</p><p>Yuuri bites his lower lip and approaches, looking at them seriously. <em> He knows. </em> He knows there is something strange about them.</p><p>
  <em> Why are they there, talking to him? </em>
</p><p>But to his surprise, nothing strange happened. The 3 talked about notes, games, comics while he just listened and answered with his cell phone.</p><p>"You're fun, Katsuki. How about meeting us after school? We're going to spend the day spending money playing arcades and eating fast food. Don't worry, we pay your share too."</p><p>Yuuri looks at them with surprise and nods.</p><p>
  <em> Maybe ... Maybe he's wrong about them? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>Yuuri is the last to leave the arts classroom. Victor notices him with a strange smile on his face, which is also repaired by the other students and serves as a reason for gossip.</p><p>"Did something good happen?" The teacher asks, seeing the supposed 'student' look at him with surprise.</p><p>He looks around and lifts his phone, typing a message and sending it to him.</p><p>
  <b>Yuuri (Just now)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> I made new friends. </em>
</p><p>Victor frowns and sees him type a new message.</p><p>
  <b>Yuuri (Just now)</b>
</p><p><em>I'll spend the rest of the day out with them.</em> <em>Can you hold my backpack?</em> <em>I'll grab it with you in the dorms later.</em></p><p>"Sure." Victor answers, still serious. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"</p><p>
  <b>Yuuri (Just now)</b>
</p><p><em>I'll be fine.</em> <em>I can take care of myself.</em></p><p>"Be careful." Victor says, seeing him leave his backpack on his desk and nod with his head, leaving the room.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>But apparently nothing strange happens. He sees Yuuri arrive in the dorm just before the lights go out and with an expression of pure joy on his face. Victor doesn't quite understand why he's like this. And decides it's best to just watch for now.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>A week later, Victor realizes that Yuuri is behaving differently than usual. Although he insists that he is busy, Yuuri's three new friends do not hesitate to insist on using blackmail and tears so that he can go out with them again. Victor realizes that Yuuri is becoming increasingly uncomfortable with their presence and wonders if he should talk to Professor Katsuki about it.</p><p>
  <b>Yuuri (1 day ago)</b>
</p><p>
  <em> It's frustrating. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Because of them, my work is piling up. </em>
</p><p><em>But I don't know how to make them understand.</em> <em>I can't come and say I'm the school principal and I disguise myself as a student to watch the school for supernatural things.</em></p><p>Victor lets out a long breath as he reads the message. Maybe he should really talk to Mari and Lilia about this.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p><em>I need to study.</em> <em>Can we go to the arcade later?</em></p><p>"But I'm so bored!"</p><p>"And since when does someone like you care about school?"</p><p>"Come on, Katsuki. Don't be stingy. Enjoy and pay for everything we spent on you."</p><p>"Yeah! Our parents are demanding the money back!"</p><p>Yuuri looks at them with surprise. <em>Are these the true faces of his friends?</em> <em>Are those their intentions when they came to talk to him on the roof?</em></p><p>
  <em> He really is a fool. </em>
</p><p>Yuuri holds up his cell phone, showing them the message just written.</p><p><em>I can return the money tomorrow, but I can't go out with you anymore.</em> <em>I'm sorry but I need to leave.</em></p><p>Suddenly they take his cell phone and throw it to the floor, stepping on it and breaking the screen completely.</p><p>"Oops."</p><p>"It was an accident."</p><p>"Don't make that sad face!"</p><p>"Poor thing. He ran out of cell phone. Now what?"</p><p>Laughter echoes down the dark alley where the three had cornered Yuuri.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack</em> </b>
</p><p>"Do you want to know something, Katsuki?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Your long hair is really annoying."</p><p>"I agree."</p><p>"Why not cut it ourselves?"</p><p>"Good idea! I brought scissors."</p><p>“Here, I will hold his hair.”</p><p>
  <em> Snip </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Snip snip </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Snip </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Crack</em> </b>
</p><p>Suddenly Yuuri punches one of them right in the face. Scaring them. He advances in the second, knocking him to the ground and kicking him. The third, terrified, feels his not touching something and suddenly finds himself hitting Yuuri in the head with an iron bar, causing him to fall to the ground.</p><p>"Hey hey, did you kill him?"</p><p>"I don't know! I panicked."</p><p>"Did we exaggerate?"</p><p>"No, he deserved it."</p><p>“<b><em>Keh!</em></b>” They listen and look at Yuuri, who stands up laughing out loud. "<b><em>I</em></b> <b><em>finally found the chance to own this body!</em></b>"</p><p>More laughter echoes, and all three start to shiver.</p><p>"<b> <em>Master of Words, let's see how far your powers reach.</em> </b> " Yuuri says, and they notice that his eyes are no longer dark brown but all white. " <b> <em>You bastards. Don't move!</em> </b>"</p><p>They panic when they feel their bodies harden.</p><p>"What the hell is happening..."</p><p>"I can't move!"</p><p>"No! What is happening to me?"</p><p>“<b> <em>Shut up!</em> </b> ” Yuuri shouts, letting out a growl of anger. " <b> <em>I'm tired of hearing your pathetic voices.</em> </b>"</p><p>When their throats close, they panic.</p><p>
  <em> Somebody, please help us ... </em>
</p><p>"<b> <em>Pathetic.</em> </b> " Yuuri says, smiling. " <b> <em>But I should thank you lesser beings for giving me the opportunity to own this body.</em> </b>"</p><p>"And who are you?" Professor Nikiforov's voice scares them.</p><p>"<b> <em>My name is Lockart ... Who's there?</em> </b>" Yuuri asks, looking for the owner of the voice.</p><p>"I am here." The teacher says, approaching them.</p><p>“<b> <em>Don't move!</em> </b>” Yuuri shouts, startling as Victor continues to approach.</p><p>"What? Are you afraid of me?" The teacher asks, smiling broadly.</p><p>“<b> <em>Shut up!</em> </b> ” Yuuri screams louder and louder. " <b> <em>Don't approach me!</em> </b>"</p><p>But the teacher continues to approach them.</p><p>"It's no use trying to use it against me. I'm immune." Victor says, approaching him.</p><p>"<b> <em>Impossible! I can't believe...</em> </b>" He is interrupted by his own scream, just as Victor puts a black beaded bracelet on his wrist.</p><p>The four watch him stop shouting and Yuuri Katsuki falling into the the teacher’s hands who quickly notices the head injury. Victor takes him in his arms and lifts him, noting that Yuuri slowly opens his eyes.</p><p>"<b><em>Spirit that are pleased to torment me, hear me, therefore, that I speak to you in my name! If you wish to reflect, you will understand that evil cannot lead to good, and that you cannot be stronger than Good Spirits. They will be able to preserve me from any attack on your part. If they did not, it was because I had a test to suffer. But that test is over and now they will keep you from acting on me. Beseech us, and instead of doing evil, do good.  So be in peace now.</em></b>" He says, and a strong wind moves down the alley, scaring them. " <b><em>And about you, in 5 minute, you should forget everything that happened today and leave me alone.</em></b>"</p><p>And they watch professor Nikiforov pulls away, carrying him to his car. Victor sees that he closes his eyes again, but continues to grasp the front of his shirt with both hands.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>"I’m sorry." Yuuri says, sitting comfortably on Victor's bed.</p><p>"Why?" Victor asks, holding out a plate of sandwiches and placing a glass of soda on the table by the bed.</p><p>"You have to take care of me again." Yuuri responds, looking at the plate but not moving to eat.</p><p>"Better than having no one, you ignore your injuries and end up having to go to the hospital because of complications." Victor says, watching Yuuri cringe.</p><p>So something like that has already happened <em>.</em> <em>Oh, Yuuri.</em> <em>What can I do to lighten the weight you carry on your back?</em></p><p>"I must be a nuisance to you." Yuuri says and Victor looks at him steadily.</p><p>"Yuuri Katsuki, pay attention very well." Victor says, seeing the look with surprise. "Unfortunately, I can't fight battles by your side and I know very well that because of them you will get hurt. So at least allow me to help you by taking care of your injuries so that in the future you can fight to the full of your ability. "</p><p>"Why do you care about me?" Yuuri asks, confused.</p><p>"Because I am your friend." Victor responds by touching his ragged hair. "A real friend you can always count on."</p><p>Tears stream down Yuuri's face, who smiles at him. <em> He knows. </em> He knows that his heart, thanks to the Russian, will be healed gradually and that Victor never left him in his hand.</p><p>"You were angry when facing me possessed by a mischievous spirit." Yuuri comments, starting to eat.</p><p>"I was scared." The Russian confesses. "Mari had given me this bracelet when I told her about what was going on with you."</p><p>"I imagined." Yuuri says, looking at him. "This has happened before, but I always wished I could make friends even under my circumstances. I'm a fool even to believe that someone wants to be my friend."</p><p>"I wonder how lonely you must feel. But don't forget. I will always be by your side, always willing to help you." Victor says, continuing to touch his hair.</p><p>"Can you finish cutting it?" Yuuri asks, smiling at his interest in his hair.</p><p>"Can I really?" Victor asks, looking at him with surprise.</p><p>"Please." Yuuri asks, receiving a nod from the Russian.</p><p>Victor gets up and approaches opens a drawer of his dresser, and pulls out a long scissors. Soon he returns and waits for Yuuri to finish eating to get his hair cut properly before taking care of the injury there.</p><p>Of course, because of this, the whole school was shocked the next day when Yuuri walks through the halls with his face completely exposed and gives back to the students the money they used with him.</p><p>"Is that Yuuri Katsuki?"</p><p>"Oh my god, he's handsome!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yuuri could use Kotodama to make them forget their debt, but you know how he is, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Real Face - 19Sai - Mahou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When his ‘Sensei’ literally kicked him into the Aurora Academy to investigate the school, 19-year-old Phichit Chulanont finds himself accepted as a foreign student and placed in the class of a teacher who releases pheromones like perfume and sex appeal in his classes. He also loves art classes, given by a silver-haired Russian man. But what really bothers him is one of the students, who watches classes with his legs on the table, sometimes listening to music or even sleeping.<br/>"Don't mess with him." A classmate named Sara Crispino says. "He's violent and rude."<br/>"Besides, he is older than us and repeated year after year several times." Another student, Georgi Popovich, puts himself in the conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Real Face is a song composed for the boy band KAT-KUN. There is a version of his on their album 'Sugarless II' and both he and the band have already shared the stage to play the song. Keywords: Falsehood, Boredom, Lies.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnOVqte1cmc </p><p>- 19Sai means 19 years old and is the first opening of anime xxxHOLiC. Interestingly enough, I became a big fan of him because of this song when I was 19 and at that time, this and his other songs, besides xxxHOLiC, saved my life. Literally. Keywords: Falsehood, Hate self, Freedom, Desires<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-brcHX7sME </p><p>- Mahou means ‘Magic’ and belongs to the album Time - Keywords: Magic, Trying to Help.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When his ‘Sensei' literally kicked him into the Aurora Academy to investigate the school, 19-year-old Phichit Chulanont finds himself accepted as a foreign student and placed in the class of a teacher who releases pheromones like perfume and sex appeal in his classes. He also loves art classes, given by a silver-haired Russian man. But what really bothers him is one of the students, who watches classes with his legs on the table, sometimes listening to music or even sleeping.</p><p>"Don't mess with him." A classmate named Sara Crispino says. "He's violent and rude."</p><p>"Besides, he is older than us and repeated year after year several times." Another student, Georgi Popovich, puts himself in the conversation.</p><p>Phichit looks from Sara to Georgi, confused. He then looks back at Yuuri Katsuki and is surprised to see that he looks at him. Something in his eyes makes Phichit feels a shiver through his body and that makes him fear the Japanese boy. <em> For now... </em></p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>Phichit makes friends with almost every student in his classes. He’s very popular at school. And he knows that Yuuri Katsuki is the favorite subject of most of the students. He listens silently to the things they say about him, wondering how lies like that are allowed to echo freely through the school and no one else does anything.</p><p>Lies. <em> Yes, Phichit knows that most of what he hears are lies. </em> Because he can 'see' when a particular person lies. And he hates himself because of that power. He always wishes to be free of him.</p><p>"Yuuri Katsuki is scary. He's someone feared and hated by everyone in this school, so don't try to get close to him. He's also mute, so having a conversation with him is next to impossible." Jean-Jacques Leroy says, sitting behind Popovich.</p><p>"If you're talking about Katsuki, be careful. He's a crazy man who doesn't care about anyone." Yuuko Toyomura says, and Phichit frowns when he notices that they were lying.</p><p>Phichit notes that there are certain aspects of conversations about Yuuri Katsuki that end up being naturally told lies. As if the lies they tell are true to their minds. Phichit decides that it would be better to go get satisfaction with the person involved in the conversations, even if for that, you have to stalk him.</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>A week chasing the boy to get nothing too much. Just as teachers Nikiforov, Katsuki and Baranoskaya talk to him normally even with him using his cell phone, he is constantly summoned to the principal's office that apparently no one knows who is, likes to isolate himself from others, is constantly bullied, though never return the aggressions he suffer and is definitely carrying something heavy with him. <em> A curse, maybe? </em></p><p>It just means that he needs to build up courage and face him head on. Well, Phichit is not someone who exudes courage, but he doesn't care. He has the artifacts he 'borrowed' from his sensei himself.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>When the end-of-school bell rings, Phichit takes a deep breath and stands, placing the light brown bag with most of the sacred items on his shoulder, tightening the strap to gather courage. When almost all students and teacher Katsuki leave the room, he sees the opportunity to face Katsuki.</p><p>"Yuuri Katsuki." He says, standing in front of the Japanese desk, who has his eyes closed and earphones in his ears.</p><p>And then he opens his eyes and Phichit feels a shiver creep through his body again, making him shudder to look into their eyes. The Japanese man tilts his face with a serious expression. <em> What you want? </em> His eyes ask and the young man of Thai origin swallows hard.</p><p>"I don't know who you are, but I don't care. Your existence tarnishes the reputation of this school and I'm sure it has to do with the curse you carry. So you don’t need to fear anymore. I, Phichit Chulanont I'm here to save the day! " Phichit says, seeing him raise an eyebrow as if mocking him.</p><p><em>Wait a minute!</em> <em>How did he understand what he said if he is listening to music?</em> <em>He ... Can he read lips?</em></p><p>Phichit opens the bag and begins searching for an item that might be useful to her when suddenly a parchment slips out of the bag and falls to the floor, opening and spreading through the floor, revealing several oriental characters. Ancient japanese characters. Immediately Yuuri Katsuki stood up, frowning.</p><p>"Oh shit." Phichit says, immediately trying to pick up the scroll before it's too late.</p><p>Unfortunately, it is too late. From the scroll, the characters come together, and two very powerful creatures emerge from them.</p><p>"Oh no. The underworld guardians ..." Phichit begins to say, terrified.</p><p><em> How did he let himself make such mistakes </em> ?</p><p>Both entities begin to lose control because they have been summoned without their true master. Phichit rummages through the bag, looking for something that can reverse the situation, when he realizes that Yuuri Katsuki is not looking at the scroll but at the entities.</p><p>"<b> <em>Zenki. Goki.</em> </b>" Yuuri Katsuki says, surprising Phichit.</p><p>
  <em> He ... he is talking? </em>
</p><p><em>And  the underworld guardians are kneeling before him?</em> <em>Who the hell is Yuuri Katsuki?</em></p><p>"<b> <em>Answer me, Chulanont. How did you get the scroll?</em> </b>" Katsuki asks, turning his face to look at him.</p><p>Phichit feels a strong urge to respond, which makes him open his mouth, wide-eyed. He tries to fight it but can't. It is as if he is being pressured to respond.</p><p>"My sensei." He responds, beginning to gasp. "The scroll belongs to my sensei and I stole him before she left me here at this school."</p><p>“ <b> <em>And what's your sensei's name?</em> </b> ” Katsuki asks, frowning.</p><p>"Minako ..." He replies, and Yuuri looks at him with surprise.</p><p>" <b> <em>I see.</em> </b> " He says, looking back at the two entities, who remained kneeling. " <b> <em>Zenki, Gouki. I'm sorry but I can't allow you to stay in my school freely. So I see no choice but to seal you up again. Anything against it?</em> </b> "</p><p>When neither of them expresses any reaction, the Japanese man smiles and turns to Phichit.</p><p>"<b> <em>Give me your bag.</em> </b>" he orders and Phichit tries to resist.</p><p>"I will not allow it." He says, gritting his teeth.</p><p>"<b> <em>Give me your bag.</em> </b> " Yuuri repeats, this time with a surprised expression on his face. " <b> <em>Quick! I need to seal them on me!</em> </b> "</p><p>"What are you talking about?!" Phichit screams, completely confused.</p><p>“<b> <em>You have black paint and a brush, don't you? Give it to me.</em> </b>” He reaches out and Phichit ends up giving in and taking the objects for him.</p><p>Yuuri puts the paint pot on one of the tables and opens it, dipping the brush and approaching his left fist, drawing a completely black sun. He dives a little further and draws a crescent moon. He approaches the entities and remakes both drawings on their foreheads. The sun to the left entity and the moon to the right.</p><p>"<b> <em>Wise and benevolent Spirits, messengers of God, whose mission is to help me and conduct the spirits towards goodness, uphold me in life's tests; give me the strength to suffer without complaining; turn away from me all evil thoughts, and do not allow me to give access to any bad Spirits who may try to induce me to evil. Clarify my conscience with respect to my defects, and take away the veil of pride from my eyes which can prevent my seeing them and admitting them to myself. Yes, Protective Spirits, who are interested in me, make me worthy of your benevolence and watch over me. You know my needs, that they may be fulfilled according to the divine will. I tell you that you are now part of my existence, connected by the eternal sacred marks. I, as your teacher, now have complete control over your wills in exchange for my life energy.</em> </b>"</p><p>
  <em> What? </em>
</p><p>A strong wind arises and both entities disappear. Yuuri takes the white parchment and rolls it up, sealing it.</p><p>"<b> <em>So you're Okukawa Minako's pupil.</em> </b> " he asks, storing the object in his own backpack. " <b> <em>Interesting, because until 5 years ago, I was her pupil too.</em> </b>"</p><p>"Seriously?!" Phichit exclaims, surprised.</p><p>"<b> <em>Phichit Chulanont, why are you here?</em> </b>"</p><p>"Minako-sensei said I should study here. Something like enjoying youth and learning exorcism." He responds, scratching his hair. "I didn't understand anything."</p><p>"<b> <em>Hmm.</em> </b> " Yuuri reaches out to him seriously. " <b> <em>Let me introduce myself formally. My name is Yuuri Katsuki, I'm the current Principal of the Clockstrings Academy and Master Exorcist in my spare time.</em> </b>"</p><p>"Master Exorcist? Principal?" Phichit exclaims, surprised.</p><p>"<b> <em>Yeah. In fact, now that I know who you really are, it makes a little sense...</em> </b> " Yuuri comments, taking the bag by the handle. " <b> <em>Minako-san called and told me that several sacred items belonging to both of us were gone after she left you here.</em> </b>"</p><p>He watches Phichit grow paler.</p><p>“<b> <em>So I would like to take back what is ours, after all you have neither the skills nor the power to hold these objects.</em> </b> ” Phichit pulls back, causing the bag to slide. " <b> <em>Very well. It wasn't that hard, was it?</em> </b>"</p><p>"Okay, now what?" Phichit asks, crossing his arms and pouting.</p><p>“<b> <em>And now you must enjoy youth and learn to be an exorcist properly.</em> </b> ” Yuuri grins, laughing at his face. " <b> <em>And get ready because even though you fought against my kotodama, you will still be punished for stealing these items.</em> </b>"</p><p>"Kotodama? Are you the Master of Words? That's why you don't talk then! Oh my god I heard about your prowess and I ended up becoming a fan of yours. Who would say I would find the Master of Words here at this school and become his disciple! "</p><p>"<b> <em>Phichit Chulanont.</em> </b> " Yuuri says, making him freeze. " <b> <em>You may have faced my Kotodama, but I can still order you with it.</em> </b>"</p><p>One of the classroom doors opens, revealing Professor Nikiforov.</p><p>"Is it over yet?" He asks, looking at Katsuki, who smiles.</p><p>"<b> <em>Yeah. We're done here.</em> </b>"</p><p>Phichit is startled to see that Yuuri Katsuki, Master of Kotodama, is speaking normally with Professor Nikiforov. <em> What the hell is going on here? </em></p><p>"Katsuki? Why do you and the teacher talk normally?" Phichit asks, making them look at each other.</p><p>"<b> <em>Like you, Victor fought my Kotodama. So I allowed him not to be affected by it anymore,</em> </b> " Yuuri explains, laughing at his face. " <b> <em>Same thing with teachers Baranoskaya and Katsuki.</em> </b> "</p><p>"You and teacher Katsuki ..." Phichit begins to ask, completely scared.</p><p>"<b> <em>She's my older sister. But don't worry, she doesn't have skills like us.</em> </b> " Yuuri comments. " <b> <em>But be careful because that doesn't mean she's harmless.</em> </b>"</p><p>Yuuri and Professor Nikiforov talk again, and Phichit realizes that Yuuri's cheeks are turning red, realizing that he has a crush on the professor.</p><p><em>But ..</em> <em>Can the teacher really match his feelings?</em> <em>It should have no problem doing a little trick with the teacher, right?</em> <em>Now all that is left is an opportunity to give him the Book of Memories that right now is on his room...</em></p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>"Hey Chulanont? Could you hand these books over to Professor Nikiforov? He's in the school's art studio."</p><p>"Of course, Professor Katsuki."</p><p>With the books in hand, Phichit freezes. <em>My goodness!</em> <em>The perfect opportunity has come!</em></p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>"My goodness!"</p><p>"Chulanont? What are you doing here?" Professor Nikiforov asks, getting up from the floor.</p><p>"Professor Katsuki asked me to give you these books." The Thai student says taking 6 different books out of his backpack and extending them to the teacher.</p><p>"Oh, the books I had commented on." The teacher says, surprised.</p><p>"It's a beautiful painting, Professor." Phichit says, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Chulanont." The teacher smiles, saying goodbye to the student and seeing him walk away.</p><p>But Phichit actually watches Victor lift the books, looking at their titles, until he reaches the last one. A brown book with nothing in it. No title or anything. The teacher raises it and turns it, seeing that there is nothing but the brown color in it. And then he opens it...</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>Phichit freezes when he is called into the principal's office. Yuuri’s office. When he arrives, he is greeted with a punch from Yuuri.</p><p>"<b> <em>Do you have any idea what you did, Phichit Chulanont?</em> </b>"</p><p>"Ouch! That hurts, Yuuri!"</p><p>"<b> <em>Shut up! Victor's conscience could have gotten stuck in that world, you know? And he saw my past! Oh no, he saw my past!</em> </b>"</p><p>"Yuuri, take it easy. Everything happened according to my plans."</p><p>"<b> <em>Fuck your plans! You may have powers and come from a family of monks, but that doesn't give you the right to mess up with others!</em> </b> "</p><p>"Relax, Yuuri. You're just mad because I involved the teacher in this. Aren't you going to tell me you're not happy to hear it was yours that the Memories Book showed? Consider it as a thank you for what you did for me days ago. .. By the way, where's my book? "</p><p>"<b> <em>This is your punishment.</em> </b>"</p><p>"Did you destroy my book? How could you?!"</p><p>"<b> <em>Go to sleep, Phichit. Tomorrow, your training begins.</em> </b>"</p><p>And by the smile on his face, training means hell.</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>"Demon!" Phichit exclaims as he runs around the school's soccer field.</p><p>Yuuri, who is hooded up in his hacket so that no one can recognize him, watches him continue to run even as he gets increasingly tired.</p><p>"Let me rest!" Phichit screams, his body sweaty.</p><p>"<b> <em>I ordered you to run until you couldn't take it anymore, Chulanont. And that's just your punishment for involving Victor in your attics.</em> </b> " Yuuri says, lifting his phone. " <b> <em>The punishment for taking objects without consulting Minako will happen soon.</em> </b> "</p><p>"But nothing bad has happened here!" Phichit screams, starting to slow down.</p><p>"<b> <em>But it could happen! Don't forget the parchment that was dropped on the floor and summoned my Shikigamis. Now imagine what would happen if I wasn't present? Zenki and Goki are S-category entities.</em> </b> "</p><p>"And you share your life force with them." He stops walking, collapsing on the sweat-soaked floor and panting.</p><p>"<b> <em>Not necessarily.</em> </b> " Yuuri replies, smiling. " <b> <em>They do not feed on my life force. The three of us share our strengths, that is. They now possess Kotodama, which is limited only to other entities. And I possess a part of their powers. Mostly to send any human being or entity, to the underworld.</em> </b>"</p><p>Phichit swallows, startled by the expression the other has on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sanagi - Mermaid - 310</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Professor Victor Nikiforov is in a big dilemma. Although he said he would be friends with Yuuri, he doesn't know if that's what he really feels for the man. Somehow, he finds himself in his studio, putting everything on a white canvas, painting it all black first and then making random strokes over the top using colors like yellow, orange, red, pink and white. He stops painting with his sweat-soaked, panting body, and steps back before falling to his knees on the floor, surprised at the painting in front of him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Sanagi means 'Chrysalis' and is the music theme of xxxHOLiC's movie. Keywords: Escape, Loneliness, Hope<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2ezt5kO8m0 </p><p>- Mermaid is a song that is part of the album Sugarless and inspired by the stories about the Japanese mermaids. Keywords: Legend, Infinite Youth, Being Adult.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWunbZ-yOBE </p><p>- 310 belongs to the Album Sweet. Keywords: Mirage, Wishes, Child, Dream.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>~x~</p><p>- I wasn't supposed to post this monday. My mother-in-law, an amazing woman who accepted me in her home sever years ago, passed away this friday and it's been very hard since then. I almost didn't post spoilers Saturday on my facebook page and haven't been writing nothing and iy's so hard that I almost put my fics on hiatus. Me and my husband are now taking care of each other but because of her death, we need to pay for her funeral and we don't have it. So please, if you can, visit my twitter and buy me a Ko-fi in the page tthat's there. Thank you very much.</p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Professor Victor Nikiforov is in a big dilemma. Although he said he would be friends with Yuuri, he doesn't know if that's what he really feels for the man. Somehow, he finds himself in his studio, putting everything on a white canvas, painting it all black first and then making random strokes over the top using colors like yellow, orange, red, pink and white. He stops painting with his sweat-soaked, panting body, and steps back before falling to his knees on the floor, surprised at the painting in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness!" The teacher listens and watches one of his students look at the painting with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chulanont? What are you doing here?" Victor asks, rising from the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Katsuki asked me to give you these books." The Thai student says taking 6 different books out of his backpack and extending them to the teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, the books I had commented on." Victor says, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Victor talked about them. To Yuuri</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a beautiful painting, Professor." Phichit says, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, Chulanont." The teacher smiles, saying goodbye to the student and seeing him walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor lifts the books, looking at their titles, until he reaches the last one. A brown book with nothing in it. No title or anything. He lifts it and turns it, seeing that there is nothing but the brown color in it. And then he opens it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And everything gets dark.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Liar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy."</span>
</p><p><em><span>Please.</span></em> <em><span>Believe me.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Liar."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop joking, boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm not lying.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Crazy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monster."</span>
</p><p><em><span>Mom?</span></em> <em><span>Dad?</span></em> <em><span>I'm not crazy!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Stay away!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hate you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get out!"</span>
</p><p><em><span>I'm not crazy.</span></em> <em><span>I'm not.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"The Katsuki boy is possessed by the devil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Poor Toshiya and Hiroko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw him sitting on the square bench talking to himself and saying the name Ryou."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't Ryou the name of the boy who died in a car accident 18 years ago?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The words the boy says are like poison."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's scary."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Shut up!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..."</span>
</p><p><em><span>No wait!</span></em> <em><span>Please!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Did you hear? It happened again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Only Shirou didn't obey the boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is deaf. And he was terrified when he saw the people around him start fighting among themselves over why the boy asked for Katsudon to his mother."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've heard that so far the gossipers from the next street is unable to speak. The doctors are terrified that they find nothing wrong with them."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Leave me alone!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri. Stop talking, please."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack ...</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look! It's the crazy one who doesn't talk!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've heard rumors that he's cursed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My brother said he read in a book saying that silver can end his curse."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I don't want to approach him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to. Just throw it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good idea!"</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p><em><span>It hurts.</span></em> <em><span>Stop throwing these things at me.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must not speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I must not speak.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Katsuki! Take this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are they doing? Oh my god, call an ambulance!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What ... Takumi, what the hell did you do?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Otou-san, Kyou-niisan said I should stick this in the chest to kill the monster."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Idiot boy! Even if he's abnormal, he's a human too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Otou-san?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit. This will make our family being talked around."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, did you hear? The Isozakis moved to Hokkaido."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Clearly to escape the shame that happened last month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not that we blame him. Yuuri Katsuki is really cursed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I really cursed?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is happening?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri! He has disappeared!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, Hiroko?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's not in his room. The backpack, clothes, personal objects, money and snacks are gone too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he ran away from home, Toshiya?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p><em><span>That's better.</span></em> <em><span>So I am not a bother to anyone.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Crack</b>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey boy? Where are your parents?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They are happy without me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy, are you alright? Hungry?"</span>
</p><p><em><span>Yes I am.</span></em> <em><span>But I won't say anything.</span></em> <em><span>I will just smile and keep walking...</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, are you alright? Come on, I'll take care of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I don't say anything, people are not afraid of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crack</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I finally found you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My name is Minako Okukawa. I am a priestess serving the Juuzou Temple in Kyoto."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is she a 'miko'?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri Katsuki."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does she know ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you want to know the truth behind your voice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What does she mean...?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy. I'm sure you had a hard life. But believe me when I say I can train you to better use your skills."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can you really?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. If you don't give up and show me you're committed to learning, I'll teach you everything I know."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, why don't you talk?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm afraid.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I need you to speak to continue your training. To make your voice a weapon to exorcise lost spirits."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Make my voice a weapon...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a week."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sen... sei?</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Yuuri. It's alright. Your voice doesn't affect me."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were born with the gift of the word, Yuuri. Kotodama has been used since ancient times by shamans as a means to help spirits trapped in the living world go beyond. My ancestor also had this ability, and he trained his sons, who trained your children and so on, so that when they meet someone like you, we will be able to teach everything we know to you. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Why was I born with this power?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe fate has something important prepared for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mermaid-san, Mermaid-san, did you give your tears to anyone?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Little Master of Words. I just thought it would be fun to make her think she could have eternal life because of them so I gave her a bottle of some lake water. ”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Got it.</em></b> <b><em>That was a cruel joke you made, but at least the consequences were not serious.</em></b> <b><em>Return to your home and don't try to fool more humans.</em></b><span>"</span></p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Having fun seeing memories of my past, Nikiforov?" Victor listens and looks sideways, seeing the real Yuuri beside him, also watching the scenes with a sad smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when ..." He begins, but stops listening to him laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since when I almost had a wooden stake stuck in my chest. If he had the strength of an adult, I would have died." Yuuri responds, turning her face to the look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know ..." Victor interrupts, swallowing hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Yuuri says, still smiling. "But I think it's time to go back to the real world."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the third time, Victor interrupts himself. But who could judge him when he sees being grabbed by the chin and kissed on the mouth by Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thud!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!!" Victor exclaims, feeling something hit his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then realizes that he is back in the art studio, lying on the floor. Beside him, Yuuri holds the brown cover book and starts laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" The Russian teacher asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your conscience has been absorbed by this book, which has the ability to show memories of people important to us like a dream, or a mirage. I'm happy to know that I'm important to you. But you saw parts of my past. I ... I didn't expect that. " Yuuri says, getting up from the floor. "How did you get this book?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit Chulanont gave me along with the books I had told you." Victor responds, getting up too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit…” Yuuri just says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Yuuri." Victor says, looking at him with concern. "If I had known, I would never have opened this book."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that. I'm not mad at you. I am, with Phichit." Yuuri responds, smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Victor asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yuuri doesn't answer. He just lifts the lighter and watches the book burn in blue flames in his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, now that it's all right, I'll go to my room." Yuuri says, looking back at Victor, "And before you question me, I don't go out kissing everyone who engages in mental travel."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Victor is in shock.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because if so, it means that ...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yakusoku - Shichigatsu Nanoka - Nureta Kutsu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[Current Time - Clockstrings Academy]<br/>Sara Crispino is happy at this school. She has friends, her brother and is secretly dating a Russian girl with short red hair. And feels something too, whenever he sees Yuuri Katsuki, the school's most famous bad boy. Not that she has the courage to tell everyone because her stupid brother would never allow her to date anyone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Yakusoku means 'Promise' and is the second opening of Tegami Bachi Reverse. I started watching the anime because of Suga, who sang the song Hajimari no Hi, the first opening song of the first season. In the end, I got interested in the plot and read the manga to the end. Keywords: Loneliness, Desire, Connection, Uncertainties, Promises.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7fkJUvAaYb4 </p>
<p>- Shichigatsu Nanoka means '7th of July' and belongs to Album Parade. Keywords: Doubts, Night, Anxiety, Goodbye. </p>
<p>- Nureta Kutsu means 'Wet Shoes' and belongs to the Sugarless Album. Keywords: Rain, Conversation, Doubts, Memories. </p>
<p>- Mentions of  Psychography - a term used by spiritism to explain messages from spirits who use a medium as an intermediary. As an example, we have the Brazilian Francisco 'Chico' Xavier, author of several psychographed books that have been translated into numerous languages.</p>
<p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>[Years ago - Italy.]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey, look! It's the evil witch!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I feel a very bad feeling coming from her. Hahahaha!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"She and her brother are freaks. So what? They were even abandoned by their parents."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"And he is always glued to her, claiming to be a royal knight whose mission is to protect the enchanted princess."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bwhahahahahahahahahaha!"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"It is always bizarre to see her hand writing while she sleeps in class."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's enough ... I can't take it anymore ..." The sobs coming from Sara's room break the heart of her twin, Michele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sara. I promise I will protect you. Until the end." Michele swears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over time, other children start to fear Michele, after he almost throws a knife at one of the boys who made fun of his sister.</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>I'm sorry, Sara.</span></em> <em><span>I didn't want you to suffer so much because of me.</span></em> <em><span>I’m sorry.</span></em> <em><span>- Mirai</span></em></p>
<p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>[Current Time - Clockstrings Academy]</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara Crispino is happy at this school. She has friends, her brother and is secretly dating a Russian girl with short red hair. And feels something too, whenever he sees Yuuri Katsuki, the school's most famous bad boy. Not that she has the courage to tell everyone because her stupid brother would never allow her to date anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, Sara is at a table, along with Mila Babicheva, Isabela Yang and Yuuko Toyomura. But her attention is on Yuuri Katsuki, who is sitting at a table alone and with his legs crossed on the table. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It must be too cool to be a delinquent who can scare everyone.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But the hatred that fear becomes is overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Watching the school bad boy again, Sara?" Isabela asks, and Sara realizes that the three are looking at her seriously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it a crime, by any chance?" The Italian girl asks, giving her a pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"For your safety, yes." Yuuko replies. "After all, you wouldn't want to be bullied because of him, would you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara starts to shake, remembering the bullying she suffered in the past. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not like I really like him." She says, and frowns when they notice the three of them widen their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"’Is not it like I really like him?’ Who are you talking about?" She hears her brother's voice and turns around, startled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Michele! How many times have I told you not to overhear my conversations?!" She screams, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't give me that, Sara! Answer my question!" Michele says, grabbing her by the shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oops, SisCon is enabled." Yuuko whispers to Mila and Isabela.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isabela laughs, but Mila just watches the two brothers, who now yell at each other and attract everyone's attention at the school cafeteria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's me." Mila says aloud, getting up from the chair and approaching Sara. "I pretended to be a boy a few days ago to help a friend with a stalker and Sara ended up seeing me. Isn’t right, Bells?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eh? Aaaah, yes. It's true." Isabela says, surprised to have been involved in the conversation like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But you are a woman." Michele frowns at Mila, finding the conversation strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And I am a black belt in Krav Maga." Mila replies, crossing her arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But before Michele or other girls intrude, they listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stop showing off, Grandma."</span>
</p>
<p><em><span>Oh. Yuri Plisetsky.</span></em> <em><span>Russian punk.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <span>"Aww. What's the matter, Yuri? Leave her alone." Sara comments, making the blonde look with hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up, witch." He says, making her eyes widen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Immediately, Michele Crispino literally flies over the Russian, punching him in the face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Michele, stop!" Sara screams, seeing her brother receive an elbow and a punch to the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara notices that Katsuki fiddles with his cell phone and gets up, putting his hands in the pockets of the black leather jacket he wears over his school uniform. And then, he approaches the two, looking at them with mockery. With his right leg, he kicks Michele off Yuri, both of them already with their faces marked by the aggressive fight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You too?" Michele steps forward to punch him, being knocked over when kicked in the heel.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara realizes that Mila grabs and covers the mouth of Russian punk, obviously to prevent it from causing further confusion. But now his brother is facing the school delinquent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And she can't take it anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Enough!!" She screams, making the Japanese man stop kicking her brother again, and getting him punched by him. "Michele!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, professors Nikiforov and Giacometti approach to interfere. Soon, Plisetsky and Babicheva are taken by the biology professor to see Professor Baranoskaya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crispino twins. Katsuki." Professor Nikiforov says, seriously. "Come with me to the director’s office."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprised, the brothers follow him. Katsuki follows them a little further back. The teacher says nothing during the whole journey. When the three enter the empty room, the teacher locks the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What ..." Michele starts to speak, but is interrupted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, shut up.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" And they are startled to feel their throat close. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hm. Much better."</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And to their shock, the voice comes from Yuuri Katsuki, who approaches them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I can see that something holds your feelings in her. Something abnormal and too powerful, which is feeding on your desire to protect your sister.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, looking at Michele Crispino. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Transforming that desire into obsession. Obsession that makes you see only what matters to you and fuck it everything else. Obsession that makes your sister feel lonely, because she has no one to talk to normally.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michele places herself in front of her sister, to protect her from any cruelty that Katsuki wishes to do, despite being confused by the teacher not moving and he cannot say anything more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>This morning, I received a request for help from an entity.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Katsuki looks at Sara, frowning at her. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>The name of the entity is called Mirai.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sara's eyes widen, because Mirai is the name that always appears at the end of the absurd writings she finds when she wakes up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>The entity asked me for help in dealing with the bad energy that surrounds her brother, who reached a level higher than she could handle. And she was using psychography to communicate with you and alert you about Michele.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Psychography?" Professor Nikiforov asks, surprising the twins by speaking normally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Psychography is a term of the spiritist religion, used for mediums who unconsciously put messages on entities on paper. Like you did with Mirai, Sara.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri explains, looking from the teacher to her. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, and before I forget. I'm sorry, but I'm gay so I can't date you. And don't forget to thank Babicheva for helping you. And you, Michele, don't move</em>
  </b>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Michele, who was advancing towards Katsuki again, stopped walking, completely terrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Mirai wants me to cancel her mediumship. Do you want that, Sara Crispino?</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Katsuki asks, and the girl tries to speak, in vain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nods, clearly upset. Yuuri Katsuki walks away until he enters a door and returns with a Japanese sword in his hand, much to Michele's horror. The Japanese man removes the blade from its sheath and quickly uses it on the girl, who is frightened. And then Katsuki uses the sword on her brother too. Both have no cut, although they feel the coldness of the blade on their skin. Katsuki sheaths the sword and hands it to Professor Nikiforov.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I permit the Good Spirits to liberate the evil spirit that was linked to the Crispinos twins. If it is a vengeance that it intends to exercise, as a result of the evils that they would have done to him in the past, we have already allowed them to suffer enough for their own guilt. May the repentance to make them worthy of it’s forgiveness and to be free from that suffering. But whatever the motive, I beseech Your mercy for it who persecutes me and help it to find the pathway to progress, which will turn it away from the practise of evil. May I, on my part, repay evil with goodness, so inducing it to better sentiments</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A strong gale appears, despite the windows being closed, and both begin to feel lighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Forget everything that happened here. Michele, nothing holds you back to your sister. Let her live her life, but never deny her when she wants to talk to you. Sara, your childhood must have been sad, from the way you reacted to hear Yuuko Toyomura talk about bullying. Be strong, for yourself, for your brother, and for Mirai. Now that she doesn't have to worry about protecting you from her brother, there's no need for her to be around anymore.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri unlocks the door and watches them leave the room. In the corridors, Michele and Sara look at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't need you." Sara says, turning and walking away from him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do as you like." Michele also walks away, going the opposite way from hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That rainy night, both brothers wish to dropout of school, not imagining that the other is doing the same thing. What they don't know is that this is part of the ordeal they need to endure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back at the board, Yuuri keeps the sword on his shelf. But he is shaking. Victor, who was watching him, asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sara's story is similar to mine. We both had complicated childhoods because of our abilities and were bullied for it." Yuuri lets out a breath and looks at him. "I wonder what my life would be like if I had asked Minako-sensei to take my powers away from me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only thing I know is that I would be in a complicated situation, after all I believe that it was thanks to your Kotodama that my innocence was proven." Victor says, approaching him. "And I can also say that Toyomura, the Leroys, and all the other students and teachers, that you helped without expecting anything in return, deep down they feel the same thing. It doesn't matter if you've erased their memories, but that's what I think. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuuri, who looks at him in surprise, blinks twice before opening a slight smile and tilting her face slightly to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He says, and Victor realizes that his cheeks are flushed. "Thank you very much, Victor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Russian teacher, who is in front of him, suddenly kneels on the floor, with another raised to support his right arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will speak as many times as necessary. I know that Lília told me to keep an eye on you and you even allow me to be by your side, whenever necessary. But from the moment you begged me not to forget you, I had already unconsciously determined to stay with you until the end. This is my promise to you. "</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor realizes that Yuuri's face turns redder and he looks at him in surprise. And then, he puts his hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yuuuuuuri ~ !!" Victor exclaims, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry but I couldn't take it." He says, still laughing. "It's just that, in that position, speaking of promises to stay by my side, it seems to me that you're asking me to marry you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Victor finally realizes that he was speaking the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My goodness!" He exclaims, standing up. "Forgive me please."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's all right." Yuuri says, smiling. "Thank you very much, Victor. I really needed to hear this from someone."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>...</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Victor leaves the room, Yuuri decides to say something that came to his mind when he saw him on his knees.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Victor?" He asks, looking at him through the half-closed door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hm?" The Russian turns to look at him, eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just wouldn't accept your proposal because we haven't gotten to date yet. Bye." He says, so fast that it barely gives Victor a chance to understand what he said before closing the door and locking it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Victor, frozen, wonders if what he heard was not a dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Konbini - Futari no Kage - Yozora no Mukou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Just… wait a minute, okay. I'll go to my room and be back in a little while." Emil says, holding out his left palm to him and looking around sharply until he finds something and takes a deep breath. "Katsuki! Could you do me a favor to stop this idiot here from leaving until I get back?"</p><p>Right now, everyone there is open-mouthed when they hear his request, including Yuuri Katsuki himself, who looks from Emil to Michele before putting his hands in his pockets, standing in the middle of the corridor between Michele and leaving the dormitory and nod with a serious face at them. Emil runs off towards his room, and Michele approaches Katsuki, who stands in front of him and prevents him from passing even after other attempts.</p><p>"Are you really doing what he asked?" He asks, watching Katsuki shrug and smile at him. "You bastard, I bet you're having fun with this."</p><p>Again Katsuki shrugs, and stops him from going 3 more times before Emil arrives with a backpack on his back, panting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Konbini means 'Convenience Store' and belongs to the album 'Sugarless II' Keywords: Convenience Store, Popular Place abandoned. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FqMPrbNonqE </p><p>- Futari no Kage means 'Our Shadows' and is another insert song by Honey &amp; Clover II. Keywords: sadness, night, crowd, separation. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1surb1B1II </p><p>- Yozora no Mukou means 'Além do Céu' and was originally written for Boy Band SMAP, and was one of the band's most successful songs. Unfortunately, when Suga released his version on the Sugarless album, it was not so successful. Keywords: Night, Cold, Wind, Starry Sky. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0nnWecVYw7A <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhGO3dAOSbg (With YUI) </p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Michele Crispino leaves his room and locks the door, adjusting the strap of his suitcase on his right shoulder before turning and walking towards the stairs. Descending them slowly while crossing paths with students of the same year as him and going to their proper rooms. It is obvious that some look at each other when they pass him, but he silently continues on his way to the reception of the dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to leave that dormitory without having to meet with a teacher or even like 'him'. Emil Nekola.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mickey?!" He listens and freezes, letting out a long sigh as he hears the loud footsteps of Emil Nekola, a student who came from the Czech Republic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, Emil?" Michele asks, turning to him and finding him there with wide eyes, looking from him to the suitcase on his shoulder and the umbrella in his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you leaving?" Emil asks, immediately grabbing his shoulders tightly. "You can't, Mickey! What about school? What about Sara?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sara doesn't need me anymore." Michele replies sharply to him, who looks at him in terror. "Why should I be in a place where my own sister doesn't need me anymore?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… you're really determined to leave." Emil says, letting go and taking two steps back. "Does Sara know that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to give her any satisfaction!" Michele exclaims, surprising not only Emil but some students present, including Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just… wait a minute, okay. I'll go to my room and be back in a little while." Emil says, holding out his left palm to him and looking around sharply until he finds something and takes a deep breath. "Katsuki! Could you do me a favor to stop this idiot here from leaving until I get back?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Virtually everyone there is open-mouthed when they hear his request, including Yuuri Katsuki himself, who looks from Emil to Michele before putting his hands in his pockets, standing in the middle of the corridor between Michele and leaving the dormitory and nod with a serious face at them. Emil runs off towards his room, and Michele approaches Katsuki, who stands in front of him and prevents him from passing even after other attempts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you really doing what he asked?" He asks, watching Katsuki shrug and smile at him. "You bastard, I bet you're having fun with this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again Katsuki shrugs, and stops him from going 3 more times before Emil arrives with a backpack on his back, panting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?!" He exclaims, noting that Michele was still there and that Katsuki didn't really let him go. "Thank you, Katsuki!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, Yuuri Katsuki walks away, giving them space to pass, before moving away and entering his room. Michele then looks at Emil in surprise, finding the backpack on his back strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you have this backpack?" He asks, making Emil look up and smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I'm going with you." Emil replies, making his eyes widen in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?!" He exclaims, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because it wouldn't be good for a teenager to walk around late at night alone." Emil replies, tilting his face at him with a wide smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to the airport. I plan to go back to Italy." Michele says, turning on her back and starting to walk towards the exit from the dorms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have money for a taxi ticket?" Emil asks, approaching him. "After all, if you plan to go by bus, it will take a long time to get to the airport, especially in that time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michele then freezes, realizing something important. he may have money for the taxi, but he does not have for the plane ticket. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mickey?" Emil asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… don't have the money for a plane ticket." Michele says, looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you wouldn't have any money, after all our school makes a point of providing everything we need, such as food, dormitories, school supplies, etcetera." Emil comments, laughing. "If that's the case, because we don't take a bus and let's see where it takes us, we can eat fast food, share a room in an inn and tomorrow decide what to do with our future."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still don't understand why you're going with me." Michele lets out a long breath, continuing to walk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter now!" Emil exclaims, walking beside him and continuing to talk about other things.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it okay to allow them to leave the school property?" Victor asks, watching the two of them walks away from the door of the room where Yuuri Katsuki had entered earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes it is not always good for certain answers to be given to us without any effort. Mainly answers to questions that come from the heart. Michele is lost now that he is no longer stuck with his sister. And the same goes for Sara, who also you need to find her own answers now that she no longer has Mirai to protect her. " Yuuri responds, sitting on the floor and watching television. "This ordeal is something that the two of them need to overcome, and we should just watch from a distance."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sighs and closes the door, looking inside Yuuri's room and noticing that he doesn't have much more than a single bed, a wooden wardrobe next to a table with a television, and the bathroom also the balcony. A proof that he doesn't spend much time there and when that happens, it's just to sleep, bathe and change clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They left the school grounds." Yuuri says, and when Victor looks at him, he notices that he is starting to sweat. "Emil and Michele are going to take a bus. Sara and Mila are moving away in the other direction slowly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor sits next to him on the bedroom floor and looks at the television. When he finally processes what Yuuri just said, he looks at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He exclaims. "Mila ?!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside a bus, Emil is sitting at the window, watching the landscape move. When he least expected it, he felt something hit him on the right shoulder and he turned his face away, surprised to see that Michele ended up falling asleep beside him. He settles on the seat and uses his right hand to hold him by the shoulder, to prevent him from getting hurt by the bus. Feeling comfortable, he closes his eyes to rest just a little bit…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Emil!" He wakes up suddenly, finding himself face to face with Michele, who holds him on both shoulders and is angry about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Emil asks, giving a long yawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are at the end of the bus line!" Michele screams and Emil frowns, not understanding what he meant until he looks around in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where are they?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get off the bus, the rain continues to fall and Emil looks around, noting that they are in an unfamiliar place, full of people in black with umbrellas passing from side to side, near a convenience store that he heard it was popular until it was abandoned after being mugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This place gives me the creeps." Michele says, and Emil finds himself agreeing with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's the bus driver?" They look back at the vehicle and are startled to realize that it is no longer there. "What is going on here? Where are we at?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know." Emil replies, getting more and more nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard, it's all your fault!" Michele exclaims. "If it weren't for you, I would be going home and forget everything perfectly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even me?" Emil asks, giving a forced laugh. "Of course you do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?!" Michele screams, but Emil just smiles at him. "Answer me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You always lived your life being dependent on Sara. Now, that she obviously got tired of being disturbed by you, you just decided to give up everything and come home like a defeated dog." Emil, who held his umbrella all the time to keep from getting wet with the rain, lowers it and closes it, starting to get wet. "You don't have your own desires, your own dreams, your own will. And now that Sara doesn't need you, you're lost."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You bastard, who do you think you are to know what I am and what I feel ?!" Michele exclaims, furious that Emil nailed his fears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I know." Emil responds, looking up and getting wet in the rain. "After all, I have always looked at you since the first day we met."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is bizarre." Michele comments, frowning to see that he is all wet from the rain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not like I'm prepared to fall in love." Emil shrugs, going to the closed convenience store entrance and sitting down in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Michele stands there, open-mouthed, not waiting to hear it from him. He looks at the rainy sky and lowers his umbrella, also letting himself get wet as he approaches Emil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are in love with me?" He asks, lowering his face to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Emil replies, looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Michele falls to his knees, and on his face, tears are mixed with raindrops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know what else to do." He says, between sobs. "Help me, Emil."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With pleasure."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile on his face, Emil raises his right hand and touches it to his cheek, smoothing it. Michele closes her eyes and lets herself be caressed by him until he finally calms down. They look at each other, getting lost in each other's eyes, until they hear a horn sound, which scares them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they realize it, a windstorm suddenly makes the rain mysteriously stop, making them look up at the clear, star-filled sky. Nearby, a stopped bus opens the door and the driver appears, smiling at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, students at Clickstrings Academy? Are you ready to go back to school?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He asks, surprising them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do you know we are students?" Emil asks, putting himself in front of Michele.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you enjoyed the ride. Courtesy of your school principal.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the driver says, and Michele finally realizes that on the bus there is the school's mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think ... it's okay to trust him. And that I want to go back to school." Michele says, standing next to Emil and taking his hand. "If you are by my side, I think I can find goals of my own."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about Sara?" Emil asks, taking him to the bus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know I need to talk to her, but I don't know if I'm ready for it. Maybe tomorrow or the day after, but not now." Michele replies, going up the steps and going to sit by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." Emil sits next to him, smiling. "But first, a good night's sleep is exactly what we need."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boys, we arrived at the Academy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emil and Michele wake up, uncomfortable and with difficulty, get off the bus. What they did not imagine was finding Professor Nikiforov right away, looking at them seriously and with his arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Crispino, Nekola." The teacher says. "I want you back to the dorms right away and tomorrow I want you in the principal's office after school. You are excused."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Terrified, the two students nod and go into the dormitories, hand in hand. And with a 'Good Night', they enter their proper rooms, where they will prepare for the next day. What they had not realized was that the bus and the driver had disappeared shortly after they left the teacher, who lets out a sigh and returns to Yuuri's room, where he is meditating for the guardian spirits to protect the students and now his focus is on Sara and Mila.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Hajimari no Hi - Aozora Pedal + Room 201</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mila sits next to her and with her left hand, takes her right hand and brings it to her lips. With that, she waits for Sara to look her in the eye before suggesting something that could be considered irresponsible and pure madness.<br/>"Let's run away." She says, squeezing Sara's hand tighter when she freezes. "We can go wherever you want, just the two of us. Then you will be free of Michele and you will not worry about him anymore."<br/>Sara looks at her in shock, clearly not expecting it from her.<br/>"But what about you?" She asks, whispering to her. "What about your dreams?"<br/>"You need me, Zvezda Moya (My Star). And I am willing to throw my dreams away if it is necessary to be with you." Mila says, hugging Sara immediately, that she has started to cry again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Hajimari no Hi means 'Day of the Beginning', it is the first opening of Tegami Bachi and sung in partnership with Rapper Mommy-D. Keywords: Run Away With Someone, Better Future. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoQ9VPkK5eY </p><p>- Aozora Pedal means' Pedalando no Céu Azul and was written and composed for Boy Band Arashi, whose version became the closing of Honey &amp; Clover's Live-Action. Keywords: Escape from Bicycle, Art. </p><p>- Room 201 means 'Room 201' and is another Insert Song by Honey &amp; Clover. Keywords: Anxiety, loneliness, fleeing. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JfYljZPkbhA </p><p>- This chapter happens at the same time as the previous one.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Certainly, Mila would never expect to find Sara sitting by her bedroom door after returning from the art club. Mainly because Sara is crying a lot and that already frightens her. She already imagines that her girlfriend is like that because of her twin brother and swears to punch him in the face next time, but she needs to focus on her first, so she unlocks her bedroom door and opens it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sarihska</span>
  </em>
  <span>." she says, extending her hand to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing, Sara picks her up and gets up with the help of Mila, who pulls her into the room, where they can talk quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the room, Mila puts her things on the floor and hugs her girlfriend, caressing her while waiting for her to calm down. And she lets out a long breath, relieved to find that Sara no longer cries. Kissing Sara on the mouth, Mila sits her on her bed and goes to her fridge, picking up a bottle of cold water and opening it before handing it to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Sara starts to drink two long sips and returns it, letting out a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling better now?" Mila asks, drinking some water too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si(Yes).</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Sara replies, with a sad smile on her face. "I'm very tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma Chérie (Honey).</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I had a real fight with Michele."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I realized that the situation was complicated during the break." Mila comments, and Sara nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't take any more screaming with him every time a boy approaches me." Sara exclaims, biting her lip. "He keeps yelling at everyone about protecting my innocence and I wonder if there is a boy that he hasn't yelled because of me so far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri Katsuki, for sure." Mila responds, smiling when she sees her girlfriend roll her eyes and laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's true." Sara replies, smiling too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mila sits next to her and with her left hand, takes her right hand and brings it to her lips. With that, she waits for Sara to look her in the eye before suggesting something that could be considered irresponsible and pure madness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's run away." She says, squeezing Sara's hand tighter when she freezes. "We can go wherever you want, just the two of us. Then you will be free of Michele and you will not worry about him anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara looks at her in shock, clearly not expecting it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about you?" She asks, whispering to her. "What about your dreams?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You need me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zvezda Moya (My Star).</span>
  </em>
  <span> And I am willing to throw my dreams away if it is necessary to be with you." Mila says, hugging Sara immediately, that she has started to cry again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on. I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Sara says, seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Go to your room to prepare a backpack with your things. I will prepare mine and meet you at the entrance to the dorms." Mila suggests, kissing her on the mouth again and watching her leave her room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mila goes to a drawer and opens it, pulling out a white envelope and getting its contents. Money. A lot of money. Money she has been collecting with temporary work and art contest prizes. She takes a small backpack from the wardrobe and starts putting on clothes, a pair of sandals, body products, two sketchbooks and a black pencil case. She keeps the envelope in her backpack pocket, along with her passport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mila leaves the room minutes later, locking the door and putting the key in her jeans pocket. At the entrance to the dormitory, she waits for Sara, who appears minutes later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" Mila asks, holding her by the right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara nods, and in the middle of that rain, the two get on bicycles and leave the school grounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rain and backpacks make it difficult for both of them, who are forced to stop at a small hotel to spend the night. While Sara attaches the bikes with chains to a pole, Mila pays for a room with two beds. In the bathroom, they strip off their wet clothes and bathe together, where they begin to kiss and touch private parts. They lie together on a bed, tired from the day that is ending in a few minutes and finally sleep together.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When Sara wakes up, she soon realizes that she is alone in the room. At the head of the bed, there is a paper signed by Mila saying that she was going to bring breakfast and that she will be back soon. She goes to the bathroom and takes a new shower, relaxing completely as she returns to the bedroom and notices the white envelope in the open pocket of Mila's backpack. Frowning, she removes the envelope and opens her eyes wide when she sees the amount of money inside. At that very moment, Mila enters the room carrying two white plastic bags and freezes when she sees Sara with the envelope in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why there’s so much money?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sarihska, I…" Mila starts to say, but is interrupted by Sara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't come with Sarihska's! Why there’s so much money, Mila?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mine." Mila says, looking at her in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you steal by any chance?!" Sara exclaims, throwing the envelope up and making the money fall all over the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's mine!" Mila repeats. this time louder, and starts to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately, Sara picks up her backpack and leaves the room. Mila kneels and takes the money she struggled to get, before putting her backpack on her back and leaving the room. She goes to the hotel reception and asks the girl to keep the key for Sara. She asks the girl to order a taxi to take her to the airport and pays her to ask for another one to take Sara to Clockstrings Academy. And then she leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sara regrets having yelled at her girlfriend, and not letting her explain herself. She returns to the bedroom, hoping to be able to apologize when she realizes the door is locked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" She wonders, going to the reception. "Excuse me, I'm in room 201 and..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, here's the key. Your colleague asked me to give it to you before she left. Should I order your taxi now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She… she already leave? Taxi?" She asks, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The taxi taking her to the airport left a few minutes ago." The receptionist says, tilting her face to her. "She looked very upset and sad before she left. And worried too, to the point of ordering a taxi to take you to Clockstrings Academy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Mila…" Sara says, covering her mouth and starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So what? What are you going to do?" The receptionist asks, smiling at the teenager girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I need to apologize to her. But I don't know what I can do to move on." Sara says, lowering her head. "Regarding both Mila and Michele, I don't know how."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're lucky, as we work with reliable taxi drivers and because of that, we have contact with them." The receptionist steps away and picks up the phone, making a quick call. "Hello, Ted? This is Janine. Could you put the passenger you're taking to the airport on the line, please. I have a message for her."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you. It's from the hotel." The taxi driver says, holding out his cell phone to Mila, who is startled.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Did something happen to Sara?</span></em> <em><span>Maybe ... she shouldn't have left her alone.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" Mila asks, putting the phone to her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mila?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She hears Sara's hoarse voice and opens her eyes wide. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't leave me alone, Milochka. Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sobbing, Mila looks at the driver, who smiles at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It looks like you missed something at the hotel. Don't worry. We're coming back." He says, causing her to finally smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm coming for you, Sarihska." Mila says, hanging up and returning the cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The minutes until the moment Mila returns to the hotel were the longest in Sara's life, who embraces her at the exact moment that the red-haired Russian teenager appears at the hotel reception. Sara apologizes and asks Mila to return to the gym with her, and the two board the taxi again, with the bikes stuck in the back and where Mila tells how she got all the money. They hug and cry again until they finally enter the grounds of the Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How much it cost?" Mila asks the driver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Courtesy of the director of Clockstrings Academy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" the driver says, handing her money. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>The hotel room too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Sara asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Mila pales when she sees Professor Nikiforov there, with his arms crossed and a tired face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Crispino. Babicheva. Return immediately to the dorm, get ready for the rest of the classes and then, I want you both with me in the principal's office, along with Michele Crispino and Emil Nekola, who also had the same idea as you." He then lets out a long breath, massaging his forehead. "My goodness."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mila and Sara look at each other in shock, not expecting that. Swallowing hard, they will obey the teacher's orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After discussing the punishments of the four students, Michele looks at her sister and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Sara. I didn't mean to hurt you any more." He says, and she hugs him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am the one who is grateful that you are always thinking of me, even though I piss you off." She says, and they both laugh. "Ah, let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Mila ...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Hajimete no Kimochi - Ai ni Tsuite - Kimagure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Okay, now that my stupid brother is sick, he is unable to work and use Kotodama because he has no voice." Professor Katsuki says, letting out a long breath. "Lilia?"<br/>"I will continue with my normal duties, and take over the administrative part of his job." Professor Baranovskaya says, seriously.<br/>"I can use my lie detector skills to keep an eye on students, other teachers and entities." Phichit says, surprising Victor and Mari. "Whatever, I use one of Yuuri's sacred objects to perform an exorcism."<br/>Suddenly, Chulanont's cell phone vibrates and he picks it up.<br/>"Oh, a message ..." He stops, paling.<br/>He then turns to Yuuri, who looks at them with a reddened face, completely sweaty, and breathing hard through his mouth.<br/>"Don't be so mean!" He says, and Victor wonders what kind of message Chulanont received. "I promise not to mess with anything about you, so please don't punish me anymore!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Hajimete no Kimochi means 'My First Feelings' and belongs to his album called ‘’Smile’. Keywords: Feelings, Love, Confession. <br/>(Although the person receiving the confession is someone younger, probably a teenager because the song talks about morality and the person who wanted to confess is confused not only because he is a friend of his brother. I believe this song talks about feelings a boy's pure by a friend's younger brother.) <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNHum_ZVW6w </p><p>- Ai ni Tsuite means 'Talking about Love', was used as an ending theme for NHK program POP JAM and belongs to the album ‘’Family’. Keywords: Winter, Love, Fighting Together. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xgmNcRk7ng0 </p><p>- Kimagure means 'Whim' and is also found in the Album ‘Smile’. Keywords: Sleep Together, Be Selfish, Whim. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SVu3jnVKrms</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It started with a cough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Nikiforov looks around the class, which is concentrating on the winter exams, when he hears the first cough, which is muffled. He frowns when he realizes that only one student in that classroom is in a position to stifle a cough. Yuuri Katsuki, who is lying with his head on top of the papers. When the teacher approaches him, he hears the cough again. The teacher notes that the other students also notice the cough, but ignore where it comes from. He deduces that they are already aware of his cough, since this class is the third of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Katsuki." The teacher says, touching his back to wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hears more coughs, definitely coming from him. He brings his hand close to his face and is startled to feel how hot his forehead is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Katsuki." Victor tries to wake the student, who looks up and opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri gets up, staggering a little as he passes the teacher, who grabs him at the exact moment when he realizes that he is going to fall to the ground. He then looks into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finish the race in silence. Class representative, supervise them until I get back." He orders, lifting Yuuri in his arms and leaving the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decides to take him to the board and contact Professor Baranovskaya to find out how to proceed in these cases. In addition, he would need to be careful that Yuuri does not accidentally activate his Kotodama and in that situation, the only thing he could do to prevent him doing it is ... A kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Baranovskaya!" He calls out to her, watching her leave the board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it got worse." She regrets, when he approaches, and touches the Japanese man's forehead. "We will let him rest here. I will take care of the school administration and will ask Mari to bring medicine, food and drinks. I can only hope that nothing happens while he is sick. Go back to his classes. I will keep an eye on him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes ma'am." He responds, getting a little more relieved that she is with him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Classes take place normally, although he is not entirely focused on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in the boardroom, Professors Katsuki, Nikiforov and Baranovskaya meet after classes. What surprises Victor is the presence of Phichit Chulanont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, now that my stupid brother is sick, he is unable to work and use Kotodama because he has no voice." Professor Katsuki says, letting out a long breath. "Lilia?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will continue with my normal duties, and take over the administrative part of his job." Professor Baranovskaya says, seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can use my lie detector skills to keep an eye on students, other teachers and entities." Phichit says, surprising Victor and Mari. "Whatever, I use one of Yuuri's sacred objects to perform an exorcism."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Chulanont's cell phone vibrates and he picks it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a message ..." He stops, paling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then turns to Yuuri, who looks at them with a reddened face, completely sweaty, and breathing hard through his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't be so mean!" He says, and Victor wonders what kind of message Chulanont received. "I promise not to mess with anything about you, so please don't punish me anymore!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They see Yuuri typing something on his cell phone, and send him a new message. When Phichit reads it, he lets out a cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the hell? Have you really returned Minako-sensei's items?" He asks, startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teachers laugh at the antics of the Thai student, who insists on complaining to Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I will keep an eye out to intervene if there is a problem between the students." Professor Katsuki says, and then looks at Victor. "So, Professor Nikiforov, I leave my brother in your hands."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" Victor asks with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care of him until he gets better, please." She asks, bowing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, okay. I'll stay with him." Victor says, waving his hands open quickly, surprised by what he's seeing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." She looks at him with a strange smile on her face. "Yuuri has a habit of ignoring his health and forcing himself to work, so please keep an eye on him and make him rest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand. You can count on me." Victor responds, completely determined to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When the two teachers and Chulanont leave the classroom, Victor realizes that Yuuri has his eyes closed. He takes the opportunity to take the things that Professor Katsuki had brought for her brother before from the bags from the pharmacy nearby and keep them if necessary. There are nutritious drinks, soups, throat lozenges, cold remedies, puddings and water bottles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approaches Yuuri, taking a damp towel to wipe the sweat off his face and neck. Yuuri wakes up a little while later and tries to get up, but the Russian teacher touches him in the chest and gently pushes him back onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have orders to keep you lying down. Professor Baranovskaya, Katsuki are taking care of the school with the help of Chulanont. Your obligation now is to recover from that cold." Victor says, and is surprised when Yuuri nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats one of the puddings and then takes medicine. When Victor gets up to put the packaging in the trash, he stops when he feels something pull on his black T-shirt and, turning his face to Yuuri, sees him holding her tightly with his right hand while his left hand types something on the cell phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t go, please.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"OK." Victor just says, sitting on the floor and leaving the pot there too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His cell phone vibrates and he raises, surprised to receive messages from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you so much for being here.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't want to be alone again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't think anyone else would care so much about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Mari cares because I'm a family.</span></em> <em><span>Lília, because of this school and the legacy it carries.</span></em> <em><span>Phichit, because of our master.</span></em> <em><span>But you...</span></em></p><p><em><span>You are different.</span></em> <em><span>You don't need a reason to be on my side.</span></em></p><p><em><span>Despite knowing that it is a temporary thing, I am happy now.</span></em> <em><span>I am happy, because you are here.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So thank you very much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor feels his heart beat faster and faster. For the first time, he realizes what those feelings he feels for Yuuri are. The strong desire to take care of him, to help him, to open up to him, to be strong for him, to see his smile ... If Yuuri finds him worthy to be with him, then Victor decides it's time to put everything out, even if there is a risk of being rejected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Yuuri. But there is a reason why I want to be by your side." Victor says, turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looks at him with a frown, apparently confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is not easy for me to trust other people, after what happened to me before coming here. The wound is still very fresh and I am still learning to deal with it. It is too complicated and there may be times when I end up having to expose an ugly side of me that I would never want to show to anyone. My fears. I'm afraid to trust other people, to open up to them and in the end, they will abandon me or take advantage of me. " Victor is silent when he feels Yuuri's hand touch his right shoulder, and sees him nodding, looking at him steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Silver-haired Russian swallows, taking the statement as a signal for him to put everything out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I can do to change that, but my heart tells me that you can help me get over it. So, Yuuri. One of the two reasons why I want to be with you is the fact that I believe that you can help me to be a better person. The other ... "Victor stops, his face flushing. "Well, I came from a country that wouldn't accept the kind of person I ended up becoming, after all it's the first time that I have such strong feelings and it was you who taught me what they mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor then turns around, facing him but still sitting on the floor and takes both his hands with both, squeezing them. Yuuri looks at him in surprise, taking a deep breath with his mouth. Victor swallows and looks away, embarrassed. Well, it's now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri Katsuki. Despite knowing that you can't be like other people, I would like to say that I love you and that I want to be by your side even when you want me to. I promise to accept you the way you are, take care of you in difficult times, and show that for you I can change. " Victor says, waiting to finish telling you to look at each other again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Yuuri was fast asleep, making him grunt for having confessed while he has a cold. Victor takes the phone out of his hand and ends up taking a look at the screen, surprising himself with what he reads.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be my boyfriend, Vic</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks at Yuuri and approaches his face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wakes up with the office in the dark and in a cold temperature. He sees Victor sitting on the floor near the sofa and feels the blush in his cheeks. He gets up silently and goes to the bathroom, washing the his body and changing clothes, still feeling a little sick. Feeling hungry, he immediately devours five puddings and drinks some water. The entities, noticing that he was awake, approach him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Congratulations, Yuu-chan!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We can finally go in peace!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"We are so happy!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How jealous, I wanted a russian hottie to confess to me when I was alive too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, girl, you don't even know it."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He even carried you like a princess when he realized you were sick."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p><span>Yuuri looks at them in surprise. </span><em><span>Oh!</span></em> <em><span>So the confession from before was not a dream?</span></em> <em><span>He really confessed.</span></em> <em><span>My goodness!</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Yuuri smiles, very happy to hear that. He looks back at him, who is still asleep. He then takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, putting his hands together in prayer.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p><b><em>“Wise and benevolent spirits, messengers whose mission is to assist men and lead them on the right path, support me in the trials of this life;</em></b> <b><em>give me the strength to suffer without regrets;</em></b> <b><em>turn away evil thoughts from me, and make sure that I do not give access to any of the evil spirits that would try to induce me to evil.</em></b> <b><em>I clarified my conscience about my own defects, and removed the veil of pride from my eyes, which could prevent me from perceiving them and confessing them to myself.</em></b> <b><em>Above all, you who watch over me more particularly, make me worthy of your benevolence.”</em></b></p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor wakes up, disoriented. This is until he is face to face with Yuuri, who sleeps peacefully beside him. Victor examines him, realizing that he has no fever, no more coughing and breathing normally. Relieved that he is better, Victor now worries about something very important to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did ... Did he sleep before he heard my confession?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning ..." He hears a hoarse voice, and looks at Yuuri, who yawns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looks around, finding himself lying on a mattress with Yuuri. He gets up, but a pair of hands grabs him by the clothes and makes him drop his arms with a yelp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for taking care of me, Victor." Yuuri whispers in his ear, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, do you remember what I said to you yesterday?" He asks, looking at him hesitantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri opens a smile, and approaches his face, and kisses him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Be my boyfriend, Victor." He repeats his cell phone message, much to the Victor's surprise. "Don't worry. We don't need to be in a hurry or need to be like the others. Together, we can walk our own path."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrilled, Victor just nods. He then touches Yuuri's flushed face and takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I kiss you again?" He asks, seeing Yuuri laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No need to ask. I would be an idiot if I thought of rejecting you." He says, and approaches Victor's face, who kisses him again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Seigi no Mikata - Shayou - Coffee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Since then, Victor has been increasingly present in Yuuri's presence. Especially now that the year-end vacation at the Academy begins. Except that Yuuri is still busy with the school administration and investigating strange things that are happening in the neighborhood.</p><p>He looks a lot like one of those heroes who appear on TV, who strive to ensure the safety of other people even if they get hurt and without wanting anything in return. When Victor comments about it to him one afternoon when they are working on the board, Yuuri looks at him in surprise before having a good laugh and says.</p><p>"It's an interesting comparison, if it weren't for the fact that I deal with more delicate situations, more complicated beings and the fact that I use a mask to live."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Seigi no Mikata means 'Ally of Justice' and is featured on the Album 'Sweet'. Keywords: Hero, Daily life, Unknown. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCvZmglJroM </p><p>- Shayou means 'Setting Sun' and is present in the Album 'Parade'. Keywords: Sunset, Kiss, Promise, Hero, Believe. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4hjECIDtVQ </p><p>- Coffee is featured on the Album Sugarless II. Keywords: Feelings, Coffee <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Komxx4GTIyQ</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since then, Victor has been increasingly present in Yuuri's presence. Especially now that the year-end vacation at the Academy begins. Except that Yuuri is still busy with the school administration and investigating strange things that are happening in the neighborhood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks a lot like one of those heroes who appear on TV, who strive to ensure the safety of other people even if they get hurt and without wanting anything in return. When Victor comments about it to him one afternoon when they are working on the board, Yuuri looks at him in surprise before having a good laugh and says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an interesting comparison, if it weren't for the fact that I deal with more delicate situations, more complicated beings and the fact that I use a mask to live."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looks at him in surprise, not expecting that from him. He finally has confirmation that Yuuri feels trapped because of his powers and responsibilities. Releasing a long sigh, he wonders what else he can do to help Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor?" Yuuri asks, causing him to wake up from his thoughts and look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Yuuri?" He asks, opening a forced smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much for being by my side." Yuuri stops working and leans back in his chair, letting out a long breath. "Thank you so much for allowing me to be myself and taking care of myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor, who was typing something important on the laptop, looks at him in surprise before getting up from the chair he was sitting on and circling Yuuri's large desk, placing himself next to him and turning the chair around, making Yuuri face him at him, looking at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri Katsuki." Victor says, kneeling before him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to propose to me again?" Yuuri asks, tilting his face and laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuuuuri, not again, please!" Victor pouted, making Yuuri laugh out loud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Sorry." Yuuri says, trying to calm down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright ~." Victor gets up, crossing his arms. "I was going to say so many things and tell you how special you are to me and comment on how I can feel so good by your side and so bad when you are away and ask if there is a possibility of going out on a date and if everything is fine if one of us can move into the other's room and if I can kiss you ... "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor." Yuuri interrupts him, grabbing him by the tie and pulling his face close to him, giving him a brief kiss on his mouth. "I already told you that you don't have to ask. Kiss me always and whenever you feel like it, as long as we're alone. Second, I don't mind moving my things to your room, but do it before classes return. so as not to cause problems with the other students. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri then opens a drawer and holds out a key identical to his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can fiddle with my stuff and put it with yours when you're free. I don't have a lot of stuff over there, so it shouldn't last long to organize everything. I must be pretty busy until Christmas, so I won't have enough time. to help you." Yuuri says to him, with a sad smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh ok." Victor just says, taking the key from him and squeezing it tightly in his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor?" Yuuri calls him, watching him seriously. "I may be busy, but don't forget that you have a copy of the key to this room, so you can always come here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Victor throws himself at him, giving him a kiss that makes him catch his breath. But then, he hugs him tightly, making the fingers of his left hand slide through the silver hair of the art teacher, feeling him shiver in his arms. Yuuri has never felt anything so strong for anyone.Something that makes him feel desire, happiness, affection, tenderness and a strong desire to protect the man in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn't know the true definition of that feeling, but if it can be considered as 'love' then he is ready to lose himself in that powerful feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri Katsuki loves Victor Nikiforov.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And he wishes he could love Victor forever.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Victor." Yuuri says, when she takes her face away from him a little. "Please stay by my side and don't leave me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Yuuri. And I promise you, here and now, that I will never leave you by your side." Victor swears at him, looking him in the eye seriously to show how serious these words are to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he didn't expect was to feel Yuuri's fingers on his cheeks, noticing that there is something wet on them. He is crying, get out of his mind, but soon he loses that thought, because Yuuri hugs him again, shaking. Victor realizes that for Yuuri, those words are also important and he feels very happy there, in that sunset that leaves an orange tone in the boardroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wonders what that sunset reflected in Yuuri would be like, and feels a huge urge to take the biggest canvas he has and spend hours and hours painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with bright, wet eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… wanted to paint you." Victor swallows, laughing when he finds it cute that he frowns, confused. "I want to do new paintings inspired by you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Yuuri blushes a lot, something Victor loves when it happens. "I don't see a problem, as long as if it is to be shown to the public, I can't be recognized myself. It will be our secret."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." Victor says, kissing him. "I'm going to start taking pictures of you from now on."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?" Yuuri says, but Victor is already walking away from him, cell phone in hand, taking a picture of Yuuri with his face tilted and eyes wide, being bathed by the orange sunset that soon disappears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He is surprised admiring the photo he just took. Of all that he imagined when the idea came to him, he never expected to find such perfection in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor? Oh my god, don't tell me you really took a picture of me! I must have looked awful!" Yuuri says, getting up from the chair and approaching him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Yuuri." Victor looks away from the phone at Yuuri, still shocked. "You came out perfectly."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri smiles at him sheepishly, and approaches Victor, standing up to kiss him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go." Yuuri says, smiling. "I can see in your eyes that you want to go and start painting the picture you just took. Surprise me, Vitya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Victor finds himself blushing when he hears one of his nicknames, surprised that Yuuri is aware of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did I say wrong? Lilia told me in the past about how Russians tend to give nicknames depending on the type of relationship, and I thought it would be nice to be able to call you something special when we are alone." Yuuri comments, and Victor finds himself increasingly enchanted by this man whom he is lucky to call a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor kisses him again, walking away with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said it right. And please, call me Vitya whenever you want." He says, walking away and picking up his bag. "I'm going now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Yuuri, laughing, sees his boyfriend leave the office. He sits back in his chair and holds up a calendar showing the month of December and on the 25th, marked with a red pen, it is written: Victor's birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why Yuuri is working so hard. He wants to have a whole day just for him and Victor. A day to celebrate not only his birthday but also their romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A date, which for the art teacher, will be unforgettable.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But first, he needs to finish Victor's gift. But for that, he needs to wait for a certain person to arrive, much to the horror of his stupid slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will be so fun." Yuuri comments, swallowing when he sees Vice-Director Lília Baranovskaya come into his office with more documents for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing a long sigh, he points to the papers he has already checked for her with his left hand and with the other, extends it to the ones she is holding. Lilia approaches and hands him the papers, noting that he still has documents on the table to work on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Coffee?" She asks, noticing that he looks exhausted despite the smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please. And lunch too. I think I will end up spending the night here these days if I want to finish it all in time." Yuuri responds, frowning as he reads the pink documents he has just received.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Lília says, collecting the documents pointed out by him previously and leaving with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she doesn't mind taking these kinds of requests from him. After all, it was because of her that he is living in this whole situation. And in spite of that, he not only blames himself, but he also does the work of the principal perfectly, besides taking care of supernatural matters that happen at school. Events that were also initially caused by it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that is something to reflect on at another time. Now, she needs to bring food and coffee for Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor finishes the painting in 3 days, something that surprises him because he never took such a short time to accomplish such a feat. And it is a masterpiece. He is a person, with long black hair and his face covered by the sunset. He begins to wish he had more chances to take pictures and paint more canvas inspired by Yuuri. Yuuri agreed to be your model, so it won't be a problem. But ... he knows he can't just stay in Yuuri. At least not directly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a breath and looks at the calendar, getting more and more excited as his birthday approaches. It will be the first time you spend the date with a boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait… does Yuuri know that the 25th is his birthday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And speaking of anniversary ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When is Yuuri's?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Time Machine - Zenjin Mitou no High Jump - Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mari is 9 years old when, bored, she decides to take one of the toys that her younger brother is playing at that moment. She expected him to cry, but to her shock, that was not what happened.<br/>"Give it back." Little Yuuri says, and Mari finds herself giving the toy back to him.<br/>Yuuri smiles at her, but Mari simply runs out of the room and screams for her parents.<br/>"Okaa-san, Otou-san! Yuuri is weird!!" She exclaims, terrified.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Time Machine belongs to the Album Parade. Keywords: Past mistakes, time machine, regrets. </p><p>- Zenjin Mitou no High Jump means 'High jump that has not yet arrived' and belongs to the Album Clover. Keywords: Doubts, Self-confidence, Impulse. <br/>https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2xlppr </p><p>- Thank You belongs to the Album Smile. Keywords: Divinity, Belief, Lie.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=51esCA9b6UA</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mari Katsuki was born into a normal Japanese family in the small town of Hasetsu. Daughter of Hiroko and Toshiya Katsuki, owners of the last open Onsen Ryokan in the city. She grew up and at the age of 6, receives news from her parents that she is going to be an older sister. And on the 29th of November, a boy who was named by her parents Yuuri was born. Except that something strange happened to the baby, which caused the doctors to panic and walk away with the newborn baby in the family, returning with him almost in the early hours of the next day.</span>
</p><p><span>Mari ignores what doctors say to her parents, turning her attention to the baby in her mother's arms. </span><em><span>Wow, how ugly he is!</span></em> <em><span>And noisy.</span></em> <em><span>Ugh, it seems her quiet days are over now.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Baby Yuuri is a little strange. Suddenly, he starts laughing out loud and suddenly, he cries a lot, for no reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari is 9 years old when, bored, she decides to take one of the toys that her younger brother is playing at that moment. She expected him to cry, but to her shock, that was not what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Give it back.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Little Yuuri says, and Mari finds herself giving the toy back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri smiles at her, but Mari simply runs out of the room and screams for her parents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okaa-san, Otou-san! Yuuri is weird!!" She exclaims, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about, Mari? Yuuri is just a baby." Toshiya says, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Yuuri appears at the entrance to the kitchen, still walking with difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Play!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He exclaims, and Mari again feels the same strength as before, which makes her obey and start playing with her younger brother and even her parents, who also look at each other in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroko takes Yuuri to the hospital the next morning, where the pediatrician does not understand the problem until Yuuri, in fear, cries and orders:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Stay away.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both the doctor and Hiroko are surprised by the fact that they are unable to get their bodies close to the boy, who continues to cry loudly. Hiroko is terrified, no longer knowing how to take her son in her arms. She cries silently for her son, who stops screaming and calls her. Hiroko realizes that the force that prevented her from approaching her son disappears and she goes to him, hugging him tightly. She leaves the hospital with no diagnosis and no recommendation to take the boy to a temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hiroko refuses to do this, and decides to leave everything as it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Yuuri realizes that there is something wrong with him at a very young age. It was enough to ask his parents for food just when the restaurant is full for all the confusion to begin. When no one least expected, everyone was struggling to feed him, something that really terrified him. And when he was caught talking to Ryou, someone he thought was his friend, but who was actually the ghost of a boy who died decades ago, the boy became the subject of gossip throughout the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri, who was already shy and suffered from anxiety, became someone who is bullied daily. The same happened to Mari, despite being because of him and the customers stopped showing up at the inn, causing monetary losses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, at the age of 10, Yuuri mysteriously disappears. That same night, customers returned and everything seemed to be as it was before. It was as if they had forgotten about Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari started to find it strange that her parents ignored the fact that their son had disappeared and realizes that they are doing it to get back the customers, and that makes her very angry. Her parents, who for her were people to be respected, idolized, were living a lie. A lie that each day that passes with the absence of Yuuri, becomes a truth. A lie that everyone around Mari embraced while she cries every night for her brother, to the point of having dreams and nightmares about him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With each passing day, Mari's heart breaks when she sees that her parents have completely forgotten about Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari Katsuki leaves Japan after completing high school and is now a teacher recently hired by a public school, where she taught mathematics for 3 years, until she was hired by another school, this time private, called Clockstrings Academy. A school that appears to be normal, but in fact, several strange and unexplained things happen constantly, scaring students, teachers and staff. A place she never expected, three months later, to see her younger brother again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is there, wearing old clothes, blue-framed glasses and long, messy black hair. He is very thin and on the pale skin of his face and arms, he carries several different wounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks around the school, ignoring the screams of her, Principal Baranovskaya and other teachers. Mari is happy to see that her younger brother is alive, but she is also very sad to realize that he must have suffered a lot in that time when he was missing. And how sorry she is for not protecting him, or complaining to her parents about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there’s a time machine somewhere waiting for her to use it...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>These are mistakes that she will carry for the rest of her life. These are mistakes that will make her now not make them again. Mari Katsuki is determined never to give up on her younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mysteriously, strange events stopped happening at school. Yuuri also forces everyone to forget about him again, but to Mari's surprise, Director Baranovskaya manages to face my brother's power, along with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri then tells them both what really happened and who he is. Mari is surprised when he says that the vengeful spirit of a former student was the one who caused the things that happened at school. A former student who died because of a game involving one of the school's teachers. A game that at first appears to be fun, innocent. But that is actually quite cruel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari is confused by what he is saying. And she realizes that Director Baranovskaya looks at him with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who?" She asks, coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I could say, but without me, there is nothing you can do." Yuuri says, in a cold voice that makes Mari shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?" Lilia asks, frowning at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will deal with him. Alone." Yuuri then leaves, leaving the director’s office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a few days, Mari doesn't see her younger brother, which makes her very worried. And then, in the middle of a class, a loud scream echoes throughout the school, scaring everyone. Soon, everyone leaves the classrooms, startled to see the floor and walls of the corridors stained red, something that certainly wasn't there half an hour ago when classes started. To Mari's shock, the blood takes her younger brother, all bruised and holding something black and gooey with his right hand. In front of him, the young chemistry professor, James Nelson is on his knees, panting and his skin is all wrinkled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What's going on over there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Demon. Your existence here is not welcome.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" And then Yuuri lifts a lighter and lights it. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>May these flames burn you until your despicable existence is erased from this existence.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn you!" The teacher says, and his body changes to something grotesque and with a rotten smell, making Mari and other students cover their noses and close their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But a shout from Mari's teacher to look again and see the moment his brother sets fire to the teacher, which burns to the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Forget what you saw here and go back to the classrooms. Teachers, go back to teaching.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, and Mari watches almost everyone obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looks at her younger brother, who completely ignores the injuries and swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you leaving again?" She asks, making him freeze. "Please, Yuuri. I don't want to have to part with you again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go." Yuuri just says, putting his hands in his pants pockets and starting to walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, please!" Mari exclaims, approaching him sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mari-neechan." Yuuri says, head down. "You need to go back to teaching."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he walks away, leaving her there, crying because she will again see him disappear from her life and she is unable to do anything to stop him. She returns to the class and is not surprised when she returns to the hall again, the place is clean, as if nothing had happened there.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it did happen.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Teachers." Director Baranovskaya says, a week after what happened. "I came here to inform you that as of today, I am leaving the Clockstrings Academy board and taking on a lighter position, in view of my health. The Academy will have a new director, who will act anonymously and who is taking over my place. For his personal reasons, he wants to remain anonymous and hopes very much to be able to count on the collaboration of each one of you. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teachers look at each other, confused by what is happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In addition, our school accepted the transfer of a student who, despite having the same surname as Professor Katsuki, is not related to her." Lilia says, and Mari opens her eyes wide when she sees her younger brother there, wearing the school uniform and his body full of bandages. "Yuuri Katsuki is mute from birth and has some health circumstances, so I want you to handle him carefully."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari finally smiles, relieved to be able to keep her promise to herself. It is the momentum she needs to finally pay for the mistakes she and her parents have made with him in the past. And she will do anything to stay with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was shocked when she found out that he is the new principal and that that school has a terrible secret, to the point of forcing him to stay there for a long time. Secret that only Yuuri and Lília know what it is about.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the years, she watches her brother move like a machine. He does not speak, does not eat properly and insists on ignoring injuries, considering them as something normal. He completely ignores his birthday and other important dates, making her wonder how much he hates their parents. How much he must hate her. How much he must hate himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he starts to change as he gets involved with the new member of the group. A former Russian painter named Victor Nikiforov, who faced Kotodama and for the first time, she sees her younger brother cry.And with an impulse, Yuuri is gradually changing. He's talking more, he's smiling more, he's taking care of himself more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is loving himself more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And all this was not because of her, but because of Victor Nikiforov.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Katsuki." Speaking of him, Mari watches the art teacher approach her. "I'm glad I found you. I wanted to ask you something about 'him'. It's important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Say it, Nikiforov." Mari says, looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When is ‘his’ birthday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mari takes a deep breath, looking away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before I answer the date, I want you to understand something. Yuuri doesn't celebrate his birthday." She looks back at him, her face tilted. "You saw his past, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor nods, frowning at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri hates his birthday. He refuses to answer the reasons, but I believe it has to do with the fact that he caused a lot of problems for our parents and after he disappeared, I only met him 3 years ago, when he showed up here at this school, all of a sudden, and during that time, he never celebrated his birthday. Damn, he barely spoke to me or Lilia." Mari says, making him look at her with shock with what he hears. "Yuuri’s birthday was on November 29th."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor is even more shocked by what he hears, not expecting that his boyfriend turned 24 two weeks ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri always felt that he was drowning that he never believed that anyone would be able to accept him as he is. And this is something you are giving him, so you have my eternal gratitude for it. Only, please, don't hurt him." Mari asks, watching the teacher in front of him looking seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear on my love for him that I will never hurt him. Thank you very much for answering my question." Victor says, moving away from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love, eh?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe ...</span>
  </em>
  <span> A time machine is no longer needed. Let someone destroy it, if it really exists somewhere in this world.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Ougon no Tsuki - Amai Kajutsu - Kuroi Shimi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Vitya, this is Minako-sensei, my tutor on ‘that’ personal matters." Yuuri says, shocking her that he is speaking normally to the teacher. "Minako-sensei, he is Victor Nikiforov, an art teacher at my school, my ally and also my boyfriend."</p><p>Minako bangs her head on the door window, not believing what she is hearing.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" She asks, looking from her former pupil to that 'boyfriend' before raising her right thumb at him. "Good job. He's a catch."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ougon no Tsuki means 'Golden Moon' and is another Insert Song from the anime Honey &amp; Clover. It is part of the Album Clover. Keywords: Fraud, Hesitation, Self-Illusion, Lies, Golden Moon.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upSPSsEmd4M </p><p>Amai Kajustu means 'Doces Frutas' and belongs to the Album Sweet. Keywords: Mistrust, Betrayal, Rot.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RgziEZ-jF2c </p><p>Kuroi Shimi means 'Black Spot' and belongs to the Album Sugarless II. Keywords: Change of Feelings, Dirt.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZadAXo9-x0</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minako Okukawa arrives in the United States very late at night and just outside the arrival gate, she finds a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes holding a sign with her name in Japanese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Madame Okukawa, my name is Victor Nikiforov and I am a professor at the Clockstrings Academy. Please accompany me to my car, where Yuuri is waiting for you." He says, surprising her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you… know about him?" She asks, seeing him helping to carry her suitcase out of the airport.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He helped me in the past, so you could say that I owe him a lot." Nikiforov replies, making her frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?" She says, watching him open the back door of a black car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she doesn't hear an answer, because as soon as she gets in the car, she sees that Yuuri is sitting there, with his left arm supported by the other door while reading papers that he holds in his right hand. She looks at him, shocked, because not only is he much stronger than when she last saw him, he is also different. He's smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Long time no see, Minako-sensei." Yuuri says, looking away from the papers to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teacher closes the trunk of the car and approaches the driver's door, opening it and sitting down shortly thereafter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Vitya, this is Minako-sensei, my tutor on ‘that’ personal matters." Yuuri says, shocking her that he is speaking normally to the teacher. "Minako-sensei, he is Victor Nikiforov, an art teacher at my school, my ally and also my boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako bangs her head on the door window, not believing what she is hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boyfriend?" She asks, looking from her former pupil to that 'boyfriend' before raising her right thumb at him. "Good job. He's a catch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minako-sensei!" Yuuri exclaims, his face flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you hungry?" Yuuri asks, after taking a deep breath. "We can stop at fast food before we get to school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I already ate on the plane." She replies, and looking at him seriously. "I need to rest first before I deal with the main reason for my coming to this country."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit Chulanont." Yuuri says, watching her raise an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I still can't believe that boy managed to be able to steal such precious items right under my nose." She comments, watching Yuuri focus on the documents in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I told him that I sent everything back to you, but in fact it's all sealed in the Academy's board room." Yuuri says, taking a pen from his suit and signing the document.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako tilts her face, looking from him to the golden moon that appears in her window. The same moon as when she was in that place, going to the same destination and leaving that idiot kid there. They continue the rest of the trip in silence, which is only broken by the noise that the papers that Yuuri holds make when he turns them.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, the day will certainly be very interesting.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But before that…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"So… it's him." Minako asks, when Yuuri closes the board door and is alone with his former pupil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Yuuri responds, placing the documents he carried on his desk. "He is a 'normal' who is getting involved with me and that is not good for him. I am afraid that, because of me, he will be seriously injured."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It makes sense, after all, he doesn't have any supernatural abilities, and it's not like he can tolerate the process that forces the awakening of those abilities like what it means to have them. He'll see too much, hear too much, feel too much." Minako continues, looking at him seriously. "It's too much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why I want to create a guardian, strong enough to protect Victor in case there are any circumstances in which I cannot act." Yuuri says, leaning his face forward. "And because of that, I need your help. I can't fail him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow is a night with a full moon. It will be the perfect day to start the ritual. After dealing with Phichit, I order you to rest and eat well. The next day, you will have to rest all day to replace all the lost blood." Minako says and he states with his face looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, Minako-sensei." He says, opening a shy smile. "For everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. Consider it a late birthday present." She says, making him let out a long breath. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Victor doesn't know yet about my birthday. I didn't have the strength to tell him." Yuuri sits in his chair, looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand." She says, approaching him and ruffling his hair. "You better tell him soon. It wouldn't be cool to hide that kind of thing from someone you think is important."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Yuuri just says, turning and looking at his office window, which reflects the golden moon shining on that calm night.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <em>
    <span>Phichit Chulanont, please come to the boardroom as soon as possible.</span>
  </em>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The students look at Phichit in surprise, not expecting to hear one of the school's most popular students being called into the boardroom. Shrugging, the Thai teenager puts his things in his backpack, before leaving the classroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Phichit enters the board, he freezes and pales when he sees his former teacher sitting in the director's chair, while Yuuri Katsuki is standing beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sensei? Why…" He starts to say, starting to shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Phichit Chulanont. Unfortunately I can no longer have the pleasure of saying that it is good to see you again after the fraud you did to me. I considered you as a son, I entrusted you with special teachings, and I expected a lot from you as my successor. You you have no idea of the damage you've done, do you? " Minako laughs, leaning back in her chair and taking a deep breath. "Of course not. You never really cared about that. So, let me tell you what happened after I dropped you off at this school. It all started when I discovered the absence of my brushes and paint. And then, I noticed the absence of a certain parchment, which belonged to Yuuri and he left it in my care. And then, when I looked further, I noticed the absence of several other items. Items that should never have been tampered with. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit swallows, not really understanding what she is talking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only then that I realized that while I was outside my temple, things that were sealed in it were released. Things like demons, Youkai and spiritual entities. Virtually all of Japan was affected and just didn't make the news because exorcists came together to control the situation." She continues, watching him. "Now, I'm very disappointed in you. You lied to me, made me fall into an illusion, betrayed me. I didn't want to give you that kind of punishment, but your mess needs to be cleaned up, from now on, before it’s too late. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" Phichit asks hoarsely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Phichit Chulanont</em>
  </b>
  <span>." Yuuri says, coldly. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I, Yuuri Katsuki of the Okukawa family, was tasked with giving you the punishment for your actions against the leader of the family.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p><em><span>Hey, hey.</span></em> <em><span>This shouldn't be happening.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was supposed to be just a fun prank.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck did I do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Zenki, Gouki. Hold him for me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri orders and Phichit's eyes widen when he feels himself being held in his arms by four cold hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, please." Phichit says, watching Yuuri approach with his drawn sword.</span>
</p><p><span>" </span><b><em>Today,</em></b> <b><em>you will become a medium. You will acquire more spiritual powers, but you will not be able to fight the entities. You will continue to serve me and help me watch over the school, until I have paid for your sins. Now you will be able to see with the very eyes of the real world we live in.</em></b><span> "Yuuri says, raising his sword.</span></p><p>
  <span>Phichit closes his eyes and feels the cold blade go through his body, pulling something sticky out of him at the same time that he feels enveloped in a strange wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It hurts ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Gaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Phichit exclaims, feeling a strong burning sensation leave where the cut was made and spread throughout his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He exclaims more and more in pain, feeling his eyes, brain, ears and skin throbbing as his body adapts to the Awakening he has just been forced to perform.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>He just wanted to be a normal human.</span></em> <em><span>Not someone able to see when someone is lying.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Open your eyes, Phichit Chulanont and face your new reality." Minako Okukawa orders and Phichit opens his eyes, seeing the director’s office full of spirits and entities, in addition to the two humans standing in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…?" He starts to say, terrified and shedding tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to your new reality." Minako approaches him, touching him on his forehead and forcing him to look at her. "Now you're going to learn not to underestimate something just because you weren't able to see it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don’t want it!" Phichit exclaims, looking at her furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, but we can't always get what we want." She says, making him close his eyes. "May this be a lesson for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Phichit Chulanont. You are now loyal to me. You will serve me and the school, and you will be watched constantly so that you do not make any further mischief. I am counting on you to ensure this.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, and Phichit feels his body suddenly collapse on the floor. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>You can go now.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Phichit says, struggling to his feet and crawling out of the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I overreacted?" Minako asks, lowering her face and bringing her hands up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"His ordeal starts now, Sensei. It's something he would need to go through, no matter when. He needs to fight on his own, if he doesn't want to be taken over by mediumship." Yuuri responds, walking over to her and hugging her aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think we should mention that he is going back to what he was tomorrow?" Minako asks, laying her head on his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He needs to pay for the mistakes he made." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath. "Let's see what that little experience will be able to teach him. Now, shall we prepare?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Time waits for no one."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, they move away. Yuuri returns to his desk, where he continues to work as director of the Academy, while Minako goes to the hidden room, where several objects with strong spiritual power are sealed. In the middle of the room, there is a white bathtub, empty, and next to it, on a table, a small vase of white lilies and a bottle with shiny stones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako Okukawa takes the vase and tilts it towards the bathtub, making a surprising amount of water come out of it, which slowly fills the bathtub almost to the top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oops, that amount of water is already good." She says, leaving the vase on the table again and then taking the bottle, opening it and pouring the entire contents into the water. She then steps away and takes a folded white cloth out of her suitcase and opens one of the cabinets and takes out Yuuri's sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Muramasa Kagehime. Please continue to protect your master's life for me." She says, smiling as she feels the sword vibrate in her hands. "Good girl."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri joins her in the late afternoon, undressing slowly until he is naked and covers himself with the long white Yukata that Minako holds out to her, dressing her and tying her around the waist. Approaching the bathtub, Yuuri sits down and submerges his feet in the very cold water, until he is sitting inside it. He then clasps his hands together, receiving the sheathed sword from her and lying down completely in the water and feeling Minako's two hands press him to the bottom of the bathtub, preventing him from wanting to rise by reflex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri struggles a little in the water, until he finally stops breathing. Minako watches his immobile body submerged and waits until his return from the Otherworld. It doesn't take long and the first signs of struggle happen. Cuts start to appear on his body and soon the water starts to turn red, which is even good for the ritual they are doing. She moves away from the bathtub, going to the window closed with black curtains and opening them, causing the light of the full moon to reflect on the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waits anxiously, in the expectation of what kind of guardian Yuuri will create with the spirit that Yuuri will bring from the Otherworld. A spirit that to become a guardian, must have had some connection with Victor in the past, when he was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While waiting, she removes the table and puts a mattress for Yuuri to sleep there and another yukata, this time black and printed with white lilies. To her surprise, the water starts to vibrate and soon Yuuri's head appears, breathing hard with his mouth, coughing heavily. He's back. Minako walks over to him, noting that when he tries to rise from the red water, he carries his sword and ... a big brown poodle, who barks at her. She helps them out of the tub, and sits him on the floor, touching him to see how he is physically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Minako-sensei. Just really tired." He says, laughing when he is licked by the poodle on the face. "Easy, girl. Easy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Yuuri not only sleeps on the mattress, but ends up not attending classes the next day. Minako takes advantage of this to go to a classroom that is no longer used and study what Yuuri and the former principal of that school hide. But before she could get to it, she sees herself being watched by Victor Nikiforov.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri is resting. Don't worry." She replies to him, coldly. "Yesterday we had to punish a certain pupil of mine, who made a lot of mess where he left off before coming here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chulanont." Victor just says, and she nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nikiforov. Yuuri may be an adult, but he doesn't have much experience with feelings like love, affection and family. If you really love him, be patient and help him every time he ends up getting lost. Accept his flaws with the same intensity as the qualities. Love him, with all your heart. " Minako says, noting that the teacher in front of him listens carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will. With all my heart." He says, looking her in the eye with a determination that makes her body shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Great. Because I should know if something like that happens to him." Minako says, walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, she wanted to see what was hidden in that room, but maybe it’s better to not know, after all for that school, she is a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Yuuri has a different dream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it is not a dream.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A memory of his past.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Anata Hitori Dake Shiawase ni Naru Koto wa Yurusarenai no yo - Tatoeba Asa no Bustei Te - Ukibukuru no Motte</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boy looks around, terrified by the people around him. But he starts looking in directions that there is no one, and it kind of scares people too.</p><p>When the train arrives at Fukuoka Station, he boards another train, which this time goes to Osaka. This time, he holds a girl's purse, to let others know that he was with her. On the other side of the woman, a boy in a school uniform is sitting, looking at the window all the time. Yuuri is startled when a man in a suit sits where he is, thus causing his body to pass through the boy's.</p><p>Oh, that boy is one of them. The kid immediately deduces, watching the boy through the woman's body beside him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Anata Hitori Dake Shiawase ni Naru Koto wa Yurusarenai no yo means 'I will not forgive you if you are happy alone', belongs to the album The Last and was used as inspiration for a chapter in the manga of xxxHolic with the same name. Keywords: history, loneliness, leaving behind.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6Di6pa_QsQ </p><p>- Tatoeba Asa no Bustei means 'For example at a bus stop in the morning' and belongs to the album 4Flusher. Keywords: Past, Solitude. </p><p>- Ukibukuru no Motte means 'With a Swimming Float' and belongs to the album Sugarless. Keywords: Travel. Mountains</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A black-haired and very boy is sitting on a seat on the train that leaves Hasetsu station and heads towards Fukuoka. In his lap, a backpack full of clothes, snacks and water that he bought with the money he stole from his parents, and he is constantly with his head down. Many passengers look at each other when they notice that he is alone, and some angrier approach him to know about him.</p><p>"Boy, are you okay?"</p><p>"Where are your parents?"</p><p>"What is your name?"</p><p>The boy looks around, terrified by the people around him. But he starts looking in directions that there is no one, and it kind of scares people too.</p><p>When the train arrives at Fukuoka Station, he boards another train, which this time goes to Osaka. This time, he holds a girl's purse, to let others know that he was with her. On the other side of the woman, a boy in a school uniform is sitting, looking at the window all the time. Yuuri is startled when a man in a suit sits where he is, thus causing his body to pass through the boy's.</p><p><em> Oh, that boy is one of them. </em> The kid immediately deduces, watching the boy through the woman's body beside him.</p><p>"<em> Sakura... </em>" he listens, and is surprised to see that ghost shedding tears.</p><p>The kid bites his lip, wondering if he has that power to be able to help in these types of cases. When he sees that the Fukuoka station is coming, he swallows and waits for the woman beside him to rise. When she does, he gets up and, placing the backpack on his shoulders, stands directly behind her and takes two steps, immediately grabbing the ghost boy in the jacket of his school uniform.</p><p>"<em> Eh? Wait… what? What's going on? Who are you? How can you touch me? I already died… </em>"</p><p>As he is a ghost, he weighs nothing and thanks to that, the kid takes him to the men's room at the station, where he enters a stall and locks the door. The kid takes the backpack off his shoulders and takes out a pencil. He climbs on the lid of the toilet seat and with the pencil, starts writing on the wall.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Yuuri.</em> </b>
</p><p>The kid points to the name, and then to himself, looking at the boy seriously.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can see and hear you.</em> </b>
</p><p>"<em> Yuuri... </em> " the ghost says, surprised. " <em> Can you really see me?" </em></p><p>The kid nods, continuing to write.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I can not talk.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Tell me about you?</em> </b>
</p><p>"<em> My name is Tachibana Rin. I died five years ago, in a traffic accident. I was hit by a white car that passed the red light. It was early in the morning and I was going to a friend's house, accompanying her. to our school. Her name is Sakura </em>." The boy starts to say and widens his eyes when he sees what the boy writes.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Girlfriend?</em> </b>
</p><p>"<em> No, no! </em> " He exclaims, his face flushing. " <em> I liked her, but she already had a boyfriend who was older and cooler than me. </em>"</p><p>Tachibana Rin lets out a quick breath, head down.</p><p>"<em> I found out, after I died, that he was the one driving the car. Besides, he was drunk and with another woman, but he lied to the police along with the woman. I wanted to be able to get back at him, but not there is nothing I can do. </em>"</p><p><b><em>What's his name?</em></b> <b><em>Where do I find him?</em></b></p><p>"<em> Morisaki Takao. I can show you where he is most of the time. </em>"</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>The kid watches the young man named Morisaki and when he sees that he is alone, he approaches him and pretends to throw himself on his leg.</p><p>"Let go of me, brat!" Morisaki exclaims, pushing him with her leg.</p><p>The kid staggers back and looks at him with his big dark brown eyes. He then smiles.</p><p>"<b> <em>Go to the police and tell all the bad things you did.</em> </b>" he says, much to the shock of Tachibana, who finds himself accompanying Morisaki to the nearest police station, where the living human says he not only ran over and killed Tachibana Rin but also he used his father's cards to make expensive purchases and made her mother take sleeping pills so he could have sex with her.</p><p>The police are frightened by Morisaki's confessions and he is arrested and properly investigated.</p><p>"<em> Thank you very much, Yuuri. </em> " Tachibana Rin says, ruffling his hair. " <em> Now, if only I could write a letter to Sakura and my parents .. </em>"</p><p>He stops when he sees the kid takes out a notebook and the pencil of his backpack sitting on the floor and placing the open notebook on his lap. The kid looks at him, blinking twice and making him laugh.</p><p>"<em> You are a good boy, Yuuri. </em>" he says, making the boy shrug and starting to write what the ghost says to him.</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>The kid watches a pretty girl take the letter he wrote and take it into the house. He then goes on his way, towards the apartment of Tachibana Rin's parents. He bends down to put the letter under the door, when the door opens, startling him.</p><p>"I know ... Hmm?" The woman in front asks, seeing a boy sitting there at the door. "Hello, little one. How can I help you?"</p><p>Yuuri then extends the letter to her, who opens her eyes wide when she sees her son's name there.</p><p>"Dear!" She exclaims, starting to shake. "Come here, quickly!"</p><p>"What?" A tired-looking man approaches, frowning.</p><p>"This boy brought a letter from Rin-chan!" The woman exclaims, opening the envelope and starting to cry as she reads the letter. "It's his! Look, he calls me Kaa-chan."</p><p>"And Tou-chan." The man says, hoarsely, when reading the letter too. "Are you Yuuri?"</p><p>The boy nods, at the same time that his belly begins to growl.</p><p>"I don't know how you got to know our Rin-chan to the point of having such a letter, but he asks us to help you and that is what we are going to do." The man says, making the kid's eyes widen.</p><p>"Take a shower first. I believe we still have old Rin-chan clothes that you can wear. So you can eat and spend the night here. Tomorrow we will take you home." The woman says, making the boy look at her in surprise.</p><p>"<em> It's okay, Yuuri. There are some things I want you to stay in, now that I can't take advantage of them anymore. </em> " Tachibana Rin says, and Yuuri nods. " <em> My parents intended to donate everything, so it's okay for you to get some too.'' </em></p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>Things like clothes, some toys, an iPod with lots of Japanese and international music, more snacks and… <em> an envelope with money? </em></p><p>"<em> I didn't spend much of the allowance my parents gave me and they are well off financially. I believe you need it more than they do, so there's nothing more fair than that you keep that money. Besides, something tells me that you have your reasons to be alone in a train. </em> " Tachibana Rin comments, sitting on his bed, watching the boy adjust everything in his backpack. " <em> Are you going to be okay, alone? </em>"</p><p>The kid looks at him, tilting his face. Taking a deep breath, he writes on a paper</p><p>
  <em> I do not know. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I have nowhere to go. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> People are afraid of me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I am afraid of myself. </em>
</p><p>"<em> Oh, Yuuri. So young and carrying such a heavy weight on your back. </em> " Tachibana Rin watches the boy lie on his bed, all curled up. " <em> It's okay for now. </em>"</p><p>And with the sound of him humming a song, the boy closes his eyes and falls asleep.</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>The next morning, the parents are faced with their son's room without the boy, and on the table, a paper with the words: <em>Thanks for everything.</em> <em>- Yuuri.</em></p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>On the morning of a small mountain town in the interior of Japan, a very thin boy, with messy black hair, pale face, wearing long, torn and dirty clothes, disembarks from a bus. The boy, with a cold expression on his face, looks around and starts walking down the road, frowning as he searches for something. He stops walking when he feels (and hear) his belly growling loudly and removes the backpack from his back, taking the last chocolate from him.</p><p>He takes a deep breath, opening the package and starting to eat the chocolate, crossing a small bridge that cuts through a river. Feeling his legs getting tired, the boy leans against the wall, removing his backpack again and sitting on the floor. The boy opens the backpack again and drinks the rest of the water he has, and ends up lying on top of the backpack, tired. He closes his eyes, just wanting to get some rest, but ends up falling asleep.</p><p>When he wakes up, he is surprised to see that he is feeling a pleasant wind on his face, and when he opens his eyes, he finds himself being carried on the back of a man, who is humming a song.</p><p>The boy is frightened, and moves suddenly, causing the man to be frightened and almost release him.</p><p>"Take it easy, boy." The man says, laughing. "I'm taking you to my house, because I didn't think it was right for someone as young as you to be sleeping in the middle of the street in midsummer. And it's almost noon."</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Apparently he slept more than he intended.</p><p>The boy leans his left cheek on the man's shoulder, looking at him seriously. Then he raises his right arm and with his index finger, traces a kanji written in dark blue color on the man's cheek, making him stop walking.</p><p>"Can you see it?" The man asks, turning his face and looking at the boy with surprise. "I see. So it's you."</p><p>The man continues to walk, still carrying the boy.</p><p>"My name is Zenki, Little Lord of Words. My partner and I have been waiting for your presence. Although ... I believe you will not be able to withstand both of us right now." The man says, letting out a long breath. "This is not a good thing."</p><p>They arrive at a temple, where they are received by another man, who is sweeping the entrance.</p><p>"Goki. We have a problem." The man carrying Yuuri says, and the boy looks at the other man, who looks at him with a frown.</p><p>"He is…"</p><p>"Our future master."</p><p>"But he is still a child!"</p><p>"And apparently, he has survived alone for quite a while."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"We must ask Okukawa for help. She is one of the few people able to train him properly."</p><p>"I will go to her."</p><p>And to the boy's surprise, the man who was sweeping the sidewalk envelops himself in blue flames and disappears. He is taken inside the temple, where he receives water, food and a decent bath.</p><p>And then, when he least expects it, he comes across a woman with long light brown hair wearing a beautiful black kimono with cherry blossoms printed, next to the two men.</p><p>"It's him." The woman says, looking at the boy. "I finally found you."</p><p>Then the boy is startled to see the two men turn into monsters. But then, he smiles.</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>And at that moment, Yuuri Katsuki wakes up to feel himself being licked in the face by the Poodle that he rescued from the world of the dead hours ago.</p><p>
  <em> Makkachin. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ringo Juice - Ijimete Mitai - Hikaru no Kawa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Squeezing the handle of the knife hard until my fist turns white, I keep an eye on the hallway on the main floor of the dormitories, used by Aurora Academy teachers and staff. Nobody understands me, not even the person I love the most, Professor Christophe Giacometti.</p><p>Professor Giacometti taught me a lot about myself and my body. His classes made me feel good about myself. I love him so much that I collect photos posted on social networks that I hacked, personal objects that I stole from him and, why not, I follow him in my free time…</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ringo Juice is another Insert Song by Honey &amp; Clover, used in the second season of the anime. It's a good song to dance to, and its lyrics talk about what it's like to be a stalker. The translated name is Apple Juice and by the lyric, it seems to mean blood, in his crazy mind. [I remember reading that he create lyrics drunk. Is this song one of them?] - Keywords: Madness, Yandere, Dark desires. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_RslNlhnsww </p><p>Ijimete Mitai means 'Teasing You' and is another song composed for his former colleague Kyoko. The song belongs to his first album, Clover. Keywords: Provocation, Sexual Desires, Fetishes. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohF9znEMgdw </p><p>Hikaru no Kawa means 'River of Light' and belongs to the album Time. Keyword: Solitude, Search, Accident <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lIsmIqyWdNQ</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hello?" A man with long black hair and blue eyes approaches an elderly man, who at that moment finishes attending to a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This man wears a black long-sleeved leather jacket, white T-shirt with a metal band print, and dark blue jeans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How can I help you?" The old man asks, with a wide smile on his face for the man, who watches the teenager leave the store carrying something in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend bought a book weeks before, in a red cover with no title. And he became very lucky, making me jealous. I would like to get something like that to help me confess to the person I like. ”The man, embarrassed, itches behind his neck. “This friend of mine recommended a stall that sold special objects in the park near the Clockstrings Academy. Could it be you, sir?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, I remember this client. And in fact, I was the one who sold the book to Mr. Leroy. ”The old man replies, seeing the man smile. "Now, I don't believe that someone like you is a shy person, but I can sell you this medallion with a charm that increases your charm in other people's eyes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Can I see? ”The man asks, quite interested in the object, and extends his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course!" The old man says, holding out the medallion to him and startling when he sees the object turn to dust in the man's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bingo."</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>You better not move.</em></b><span>” Another voice echoes out of nowhere, terrifying the elderly man. “</span><b><em>So you're the one who's selling cursed objects near my school.</em></b> <b><em>It's very daring yours.</em></b> <b><em>Thanks to you, I had a big headache these past few weeks, hunting and destroying objects you sold.</em></b><span>"</span></p><p>
  <span>"Who are you? Why can't I move? ”The old man screams, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I am the Master of Words and with my powers, I will put an end to you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>” The voice says, making the old man go pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Damn you…"</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Good Spirits, inspire the forgetfulness of evil and the constant remembrance of good!</em></b> <b><em>May neither hatred, nor resentment, nor the desire to repay evil for evil, penetrate the hearts of the weakest, because hatred and vengeance are unique to evil spirits, incarnated and disincarnated!</em></b><span>” The voice recites, just as the man pulls on the left sleeve of his jacket, revealing a bracelet of red beads and in his hand, a cell phone with an ongoing call.</span></p><p>
  <span>"No!!" The elderly man exclaims, when he sees his exposed objects turn to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I arrived, there was a teenager who bought something. A student at the Academy.” The man says, not taking his eyes off the old man.</span>
</p><p><span>“ </span><b><em>Oh?</em></b><span> ”They listen. “ </span><b><em>Tell me, Undead.</em></b> <b><em>What is the name of your last customer.</em></b><span> "</span></p><p>
  <span>The old man is shocked to hear the order and be forced to respond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope. Angelo Hope. ”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Very well, now you disappear from this world.</em></b><span>” The voice says, much to the horror of the elderly. “</span><b><em>Spirit that are pleased to torment, hear me, therefore, that I speak to you in my name!</em></b> <b><em>If you want to reflect, you will understand that evil cannot lead to good, and that you cannot be stronger than the Good Spirits, who can preserve me from any attempt on your part.</em></b> <b><em>If they didn't, it was because I had a test to suffer.</em></b> <b><em>But that test is over and they will prevent you from acting on me.</em></b><span> "</span></p><p>
  <span>"Damn you, you're going to pay me for this!" The undead exclaims as he is exorcised by the voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now, Yuuri?" The man asks, surprised by what he just saw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Light the lighter I gave you and burn the whole tent. Get away as fast as you can and get back to me right away, Victor. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me (5 minutes ago)</b>
</p><p><em><span>It's done.</span></em> <em><span>I am returning now.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>Yuuri (Just now)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm waiting for you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing the handle of the knife hard until my fist turns white, I keep an eye on the hallway on the main floor of the dormitories, used by Aurora Academy teachers and staff. Nobody understands me, not even the person I love the most, Professor Christophe Giacometti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Giacometti taught me a lot about myself and my body. His classes made me feel good about myself. I love him so much that I collect photos posted on social networks that I hacked, personal objects that I stole from him and, why not, I follow him in my free time…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of that ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because ... of… That !!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I do not accept that he meets men and women in motels. But I still enjoy seeing his expression of dissatisfaction every time he leaves the premises to return to the dorms.Don't worry, professor. Tonight, I will make you a sexually satisfied man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Giacometti." I listen and watch where I was hiding Phichit Chulanont approaching the professor, who was going to enter his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel very angry when I notice that the bastard touching the arm of my beloved teacher and whispering something in his ear before they enter the room together ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>What ?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately I advance towards the bedroom door and with the knife, I easily break the lock. When I push the door and enter the room, I am startled to see that everything is dark until I notice two silhouettes, one tall and one low, near the window. Without wasting time, I advance on the smaller silhouette with the knife raised, feeling a lot of hatred before I feel something press my chest hard and be pushed back, hitting my back on something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Drop the knife, Hope.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel my right hand open and drop the knife on the floor, which scares me</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><b><em>Now, you are going to forget everything that happened related to that knife.</em></b> <b><em>Go to your room to reflect on your attitudes towards Professor Giacometti, and apologize to him.</em></b><span>"</span></p><p>
  <span>I find myself standing in the hall of the school dormitories, facing my room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did I get here?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I look around and see Chulanont laughing and Katsuki with his arms crossed leaning against the wall and in front of him, Professor Nikiforov has his hands on his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is he scolding the delinquent?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hope? Are you okay? ”I listen and turn around, watching Professor Giacometti look at me with concern</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I immediately remember everything I did and start to feel sick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How was I able to do things like that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Embarrassed, I enter my room and lock the door. I drag myself to the bed, where I lie on my front, screaming in frustration on my pillow.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Tomorrow.</span></em> <em><span>Tomorrow I will apologize.</span></em> <em><span>And give back everything I stole.</span></em> <em><span>And maybe, if all is well, I will confess my feelings to him</span></em></p><p>
  <span>Feeling better, I feel sleep coming and I hug him with a smile on my face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nikiforov, Chulanont, Katsuki." Christophe says, approaching the three. “I thank you for helping me. But I would like an explanation of what happened just now. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe Giacometti's life as a professor at the Clockstrings Academy is even interesting for him. Of course, he is forced to live with people who suck, like Professor Leroy (who suddenly changed his behavior and even apologized to him and the other teachers) and nice people, like Professor Nikiforov and Katsuki . And speaking of Katsuki, there is a certain peculiar student who has the same surname. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, famous for being a dumb student, with a bad reputation by the school and a constant repeater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki is certainly someone mysterious. And he has a cute butt, perfect for him to squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Butt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> One of his favorite pastimes is to check butts and classify them in a special notebook, be it students, teachers and even people he meets on the streets. For Christophe, a butt reflects people's hearts and that's exactly why he doesn't believe the rumors about the famous delinquent student and is one of the few who really cares about him, by far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In addition, the teacher hides a secret from everyone around him. Despite being so popular, Christophe is actually a lonely man, always waiting for something that will make all the difference in his life and maybe that's why he feels similar to Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body is his greatest pride. Both in physical and health. Because of this, he decided to study a lot about the human body, nutrition and also physical activities, which gave him the opportunity to be a biology teacher and assistant in physical education classes. And that makes him very happy, because that way he can not only share the knowledge he has but also help others to improve their health. And unfortunately, because of his fascination with his own body, he acquired a Narcissistic character.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such character loves to be appreciated. Something that happens when he finds an anonymous letter in his locker in the teachers' room. Every single day he receives a different letter, in the same style as the first, telling how much the mysterious sender is obsessed with him, leaving compliments and compliments about his body, his voice, his movements and how excited he is in his classes. Then, objects began to disappear from his desk in the teachers' room. Simple objects, such as pens, erasers, staples, pencils, rulers ...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, he didn't care about that, after all they are simple objects, which he can easily borrow or at the school warehouse. But then, objects started to disappear from his bag. Your calendar, your folder with important files, your butt notebook. He wonders if he should report it to anyone, but because of the testing period, everyone is quite busy. Including himself. At least he has copies of everything on the school server.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Something strange is happening at that moment. Yuuri Katsuki is paying attention in his class, but all the delinquent does is to look closely at him. A look that makes you feel a strange chill through your body. Suddenly, to the teacher's shock, Katsuki lowers his face and moves something under the table. He returns to look at the professor, supporting his leaning face on his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, someone's cell phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Shall we skate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You could step like a feather on the ice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let yourself go with music spinning around like a dice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shall we skate?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your dreams will come true if you believe in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a magical trading card game… ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, almost everyone looks around to find out whose phone is ringing and disturbing the class. Everyone except Katsuki, and Phichit Chulanont, who widens his eyes and starts looking for the device in his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chulanont, please hang up the cell phone or at least leave it in silent mode." Christophe orders, and most start to burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor follows an eyebrow when he sees Chulanont turn his face and look furiously at Katsuki, who rolls his eyes and ignores him. He then sees the Thai student finally turn off his cell phone and type something in it, before putting it back in his backpack and paying attention to the lesson again. Minutes later, his smile fades and he looks back at Katsuki with a frown, before widening his eyes and whispering something that looked more like a curse. He wonders what is behind this strange interaction between the two and ends up laughing when he finally realizes that Katsuki somehow bullied Chulanont.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Yuuri</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask Giacometti if he is feeling well when the class is over and tell me what you think of his answer.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Slave (aka Phichit)</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You will see, Katsuki!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>….</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the class, the teacher keeps all his material in his bag and when he looks up, he is startled to see Chulanont very close to him, something that makes him startle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help, Chulanont?" Christophe asks, after taking a deep breath and calming down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Giacometti." Phichit Chulanont says, putting his hands in front and lowering his face, timidly. "I'm sorry for disturbing the class."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just be careful next time." The professor comments, placing the purse strap on his shoulder and watching him affirm with his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sir." The Thai student bites his lower lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything else, Chulanont?" The teacher asks, raising his right eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you, by any chance, okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe looks at him in surprise, not expecting those words from him. He is fine?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." He lies, with a fake smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>In the beginning, the professor wanted to play with his secret admirer, if that admirer really had the courage to continue to provoke him with his letters and the fact that written on them are descriptions of his missing objects. He doesn't care whoever it is, but he wanted to put a kick to it. That is why he started going out with several people at the same time, taking them to cheap hotels and having sex with them, while he imagined doing that with this admirer, handcuffing him in his bed, blindfolded, while deliciously breaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But… what if Christophe breaks first?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he is getting more and more stressed, and worried that objects important to him will disappear. Objects like your laptop, for example. And then, for the first time, he receives something from his secret admirer, in addition to a letter. He receives pictures of him entering hotels with different men and women. In these photos, people are covered in red paint or with their heads cut off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So his real answer to Chulanont's question is no. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's not well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Giacometti." Phichit Chulanont approaches him, just as he was about to enter his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chulanont." He asks, surprised to see him touch his arm and whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your own good, let me come in with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he is surprised to see Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov inside his room, but before he can say anything, he is pulled into his wardrobe, where he starts to listen to everything that happens there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially a powerful voice that makes him want to obey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently, Katsuki and Nikiforov are arguing with his secret admirer. And it seems that Katsuki is much more than he appears to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>It's all right now, Professor Giacometti. You should burn everything you've received anonymously and forget everything that happened tonight. Also, be careful who's having sex so you don't get sexually transmitted diseases,</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri says, doing it so as Victor and Phichit laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Christophe Giacometti's life as a professor at the Clockstrings Academy is even interesting for him. Of course, he is forced to live with people who suck, like Professor Leroy (who suddenly changed his behavior and even apologized to him and the other teachers) and nice people, like Professor Nikiforov and Katsuki . And speaking of Katsuki, there is a certain peculiar student who has the same surname. His name is Yuuri Katsuki, famous for being a dumb student, with a bad reputation by the school and a constant repeater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki is certainly someone mysterious. And he has a cute butt, perfect for him to squeeze. Hmm, who knows, maybe he could be the future boyfriend / husband that the teacher wants so much? Although the fact that he can't say anything is boring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unintentionally, Professor Giacometti ends up watching Katsuki whenever he is in the same place as him. Whether in the classroom, where the student sleeps, skips classes or is simply absent; whether in the cafeteria, where Katsuki eats alone. From time to time, he sees him together with Phichit Chulanont, which reminds him of what happened in one of his past classes. And then, he ends up watching an unusual scene in the school dormitories.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katsuki at the door of Nikiforov's room, talking to him and mysteriously, the student is not holding his cell phone. Obviously, he is far away to hear what they are saying, but he tilts his face at the sight of the art teacher's flushed cheeks and widens his eyes when he deduces that Victor Nikiforov is actually liking Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, he wonders if it would be interesting to see those two together romantically. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it would be.</span>
  </em>
  <span> And with that he makes a serious decision to help both of them. And with a big smile, he returns to the dormitory entrance and leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After accepting the excuses, rejecting Angelo Hope's confession and getting his objects back, Christophe begins his journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Victor?" He asks, while doing research on the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Nikiforov asks, focused on correcting the tests he applied earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's between you and Katsuki?" Christophe looks at him at the very moment when Nikiforov practically scratches an entire pen test because of the question and hits his left knee hard on his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raises his right eyebrow, not expecting that kind of reaction from him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wow, the situation is more serious than he imagined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" He asks, letting out a long breath when he sees the threaded evidence. "Professor Katsuki and I have nothing between us."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okaaay, that was interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Christophe decides to give him a grade 9 just because he didn't realize that his question could cause that kind of answer too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was referring to Yuuri Katsuki." And this time the professor knocks his knee on the table again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Much more strongly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't understand what you mean. There's nothing between us. And if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for the next class." And with that, he puts everything in the bag and hurries away from him, leaving the teachers' room.</span>
</p><p><em><span>Ah, he ran away.</span></em> <em><span>Tsk.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But this kind of reaction...</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Better to change strategy.</span></em> <em><span>The target this time?</span></em> <em><span>Yuuri Katsuki.</span></em></p><p>
  <span>But approaching Yuuri Katsuki can be tricky, after all he is hated by the school and approaching him could cause rumors about him to start circulating, which would be very bad for his popularity. So it might be better to get close to someone else for now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phichit Chulanont.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But what he didn't expect was to start to be attracted to the dark-skinned boy and his lively personality. Phichit Chulanont has become a mystery to him. Mystery that he very much wishes to be able to unveil. And he realizes that the student himself is also interested in him. And everything seemed fine, until he was introduced as his boyfriend to his other boyfriend, the South Korean student Seung-Gil Lee.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what's going on over there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't exactly what he was looking for all the time and it wasn't what he wanted when he started making friends with Phichit Chulanont. Also, is it okay for a student and teacher to have some kind of love relationship? Because Katsuki, even though he is much older than the other students, is still a student at this school.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dude, what the hell did he mess with?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That is a really good question.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Affair - Bokutachi no Hibi - Hachigatsu no Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Phichit Chulanont was born into a humble family from Bangkok, Thailand. The son of a Buddhist priest and a nurse at a public hospital, he appeared to lead a normal life. That until one day, at the age of 15, end up having an accident and hurting his head. After that, he started to see black spots covering people's skin and disappearing soon after, when they told a lie. He didn't understand that, but he thought he had a superpower like the superheroes on television.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Affair was used as the ending theme for the TV Asahi drama Aijin no Okite Anata ni Aitakute and belongs to the album 4Flusher. Keywords: Memories, Change of Feelings. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zWtFwxKV7c </p><p>- Bokutachi no Hibi means' 'Our Days', was used as an theme song for TBS program Nanisama! and belongs to the album Sweet. Keywords: Pretend Romance, Degradation. <br/>http://www.mtvasia.com/music/videos/z5m1c1/Bokutachi-No-Hibi </p><p>- Hachigatsu no Serenade means 'August Serenade', is an Insert Song by Honey &amp; Clover and belongs to the album Sugarless. Keywords: Conversation, Outing, Guilt. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1gXhDLkdVg0</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Phichit Chulanont was born into a humble family from Bangkok, Thailand. The son of a Buddhist priest and a nurse at a public hospital, he appeared to lead a normal life. That until one day, at the age of 15, end up having an accident and hurting his head. After that, he started to see black spots covering people's skin and disappearing soon after, when they told a lie. He didn't understand that, but he thought he had a superpower like the superheroes on television.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Honey, I love you." Phichit hears his mother say this to his father and opens his eyes wide when he sees the spots appear on her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom, why are you lying?" He asks, approaching the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about, my son?" She asks back, forced laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You lied to Dad. You don't love him." The boy says, startling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father also freezes, choking on the water he was drinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…?" He starts to ask, looking from the boy to his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't believe him, do you? He's just a kid." Phichit's mother says nervously. "I do love you, dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a lie! You don't love Daddy! Why?!" Phichit exclaims, starting to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop talking nonsense, boy! I love your dad, period!" She yells at him, picking up her bag and going outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Son, everything is fine now." Phichit's father hugs him, trying to calm his son down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy, you believe me, don't you?" The boy asks, looking at him as his nose runs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do believe you, Phichit." The father lies, smiling at him but freezes when he sees the boy break free and move away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you don’t." Phichit says, making him very scared. "You or anyone else believes me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy walks away, going to the bedroom and slamming the door shut, throwing himself on the bed and crying more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Phichiit hears his parents shouting at each other and in a hidden corner, sees them very angry. Her father accuses her of cheating on him and she accuses him of being jealous. It turns out that he was already suspecting that his wife was having an affair, but there was no way to prove it. Of course, he didn't expect the proof to come from his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, the father packs his bags and decides it's time to visit an old friend. Someone capable of finding out what his son really has. And for that, he has to take the boy to Japan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~ x ~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At 16, Phichit Chulanont goes on to study under the tutelage of Minako Okukawa, a Priestess who revealed the truth about him. That because of the accident, part of his brain was injured and ended up developing the ability to see when people are lying to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She says he can train with her on how to improve this skill and how to use it properly. In that time, he heard her talk about the Master of Words, someone she came to know. And for 3 years, he tried to learn from her, but he no longer liked her skills. But then, Minako Okukawa decided to take him to the United States and register him at some bizarre high school. Phichit angrily puts several items that belong to Minako in his bag, moments before he leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Clockstrings Academy, Phichit is under the responsibility of Physical Education teacher Cao Bin, along with Guang-Hong Ji, Seung-Gil Lee. Gradually, he becomes popular at school for being funny and kind. But it is all a mask, as Phichit actually uses his skills to cause rumors at school. And there are only two people that his powers don't work because they don't speak. One of them is Seung-Gil Lee, whom he, after a lot of effort, becomes a friend and boyfriend, and the other is… Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki, who has a strange aura, and who makes him think he is cursed. But he is not. Yuuri Katsuki is the Master of Words and former pupil of his master. In addition, he took almost all the items back and returned them to her. Phichit realizes that Professor Nikiforov apparently likes him, and decides to lend a hand by lending him the Book of Memories. Book that, according to Yuuri, had a tragic end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As this happened, Phichit was getting closer and closer to Seung-Gil, pretending to be in love with him out of envy of the relationship between Yuuri and Viktor. Daily, he finds himself degrading more and more because of his lies, his illusions. And it ended up involving Professor Giacometti, someone he certainly didn't expect to be attracted to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Phichit did not expect was that his jokes had such a catastrophic result on Japan, that his master ordered him to be punished with total mediumship. From now on, he sees and hears ghosts, entities and other things that roam the school. It is worse than he imagined and he does not believe that his master and Yuuri experience it daily. This kind of torture is too much for him. And the worst thing is that he is under Yuuri's Kotodama.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger, pain, sadness, loneliness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit feels this all the time and blames his mother for having stopped loving his father, his father for abandoning him with Minako, Minako for not being who he wanted her to be and Yuuri for using his skills to play with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fool, you are.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He listens, but just covers himself even more with his sheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaming others for your imperfections.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaming others for things they are not really guilty of.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Blaming others for the things you did wrong, knowing they were wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up!" Phichit exclaims, hearing only laughter and more criticism in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit wakes up suddenly, his body wet with sweat and breathing heavily through his mouth. Wide-eyed, he looks around, noticing that there is nothing there in that room. No ghost, entity.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets up and goes to his bathroom, looking in the mirror and observing that he has a pale face, red eyes and black marks around his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why…?" He starts to wonder, his voice hoarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why doesn't he see anything else? Did Yuuri make a mistake when giving the punishment? Or is it that there is just no being there in his room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This last thought makes a shiver run through his body and Phichit thanks that day is a Saturday and that he has already missed all the classes of the day, as he simply returns to bed and goes back to sleep, now more peaceful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit only risks leaving his room at night, just because he is hungry. In the cafeteria, he dines and silently listens to students saying that not only him, but Katsuki also missed classes, something that surprises no one. Phichit realizes that not only is he unable to see entities, but that Seung-Gil is there, but the Korean student refuses to look at him and walks away when he realizes that he is approaching. He realizes that it hurts him a lot, just like his mother did in the past, only now it's all his fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He hurt Seung-Gil. He hurt Minako. He hurt Yuuri ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, now he understands the reason for Yuuri's behavior after he saved Professor Nikiforov from the Book of Memories.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he returns to the bedroom, he encounters his master, who holds the metal handle of a wheel bag in her right hand. It makes him realize that she is leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why, if is not my stupid pupil." Minako comments, placing her left hand on her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sensei, can we talk?" He asks, full of guilt, making her smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'm heading towards the entrance, where Professor Nikiforov will take me to the airport." She replies, continuing to walk with him now beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sensei." He says, getting strangely nervous. "I'm sorry for stealing important items from your temple."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stops walking and looks at him seriously for a while. Phichit swallows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see that this is the result of your ordeal. Very well, Phichit. You have achieved a great victory, but try to remember what you feel so far in order to end up not being what you were." She says, surprising him. "I am proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phichit is relieved, and apologizes to Professor Nikiforov when she meets him, who accepts that he does not do anything like that. The next day, he apologizes to Professor Giacometti, who just laughs at him and insists that it is no big deal. He apologizes to Yuuri, who only says that he is still his slave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he apologizes to Seung-gil. Except he didn't want to forgive him. In fact, he wants to break up, after all he knew Phichit never really liked him...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Party People - Tokyo Life - Akai Mi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuri wakes up in a luxurious hotel room with a smile on his face and takes a deep breath, relieved to be able to finish his work in time. He plans to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, away from school and his responsibilities.</p><p>A well-deserved break, after everything that happened in this year that is about to end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Party People belongs to the album FUNKASTiC. Keywords: Party, Dance. </p><p>- Tokyo Life belongs to the album Sugarless II. Keywords: Night, Date. </p><p>- Akai Mi means 'Red Fruit' and is a song that was released only by Itunes. There’s a Remix version with DJ Starscream also only for Itunes. Keywords: Love, Seduction.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>December 25th.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Christmas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Victor's birthday.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri wakes up in a luxurious hotel room with a smile on his face and takes a deep breath, relieved to be able to finish his work in time. He plans to spend the whole day with his boyfriend, away from school and his responsibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A well-deserved break, after everything that happened in this year that is about to end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looks to the side and finds himself looking at the face of Victor, who is still sleeping. He immediately brings his face close to his, giving him a soft kiss that soon becomes hot and involves tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow. Good morning to you too, Moya Lyubov." Victor says, breathless and with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy Birthday." Yuuri whispers, sliding her fingers from his right hand across his face. "My Vitya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, my Yuuri. Although I don't like getting older and older, I loved the surprise." Victor says, pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri laughs, kissing him on the mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, Vitya. But I still have a lot of surprises for today." Yuuri says, making him surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you up to?" Victor asks, watching his boyfriend walk away and get out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a surprise, Vitya! What would be the fun of revealing everything now?" Yuuri walks away, wearing only black sweatpants that do not hide anything from his hips and ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Victor starts to see all the scars and marks that mark his back and arms, making him take a deep breath. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Including some that seem to be strangely recent...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri enters the bathroom and Victor can hear the shower. He sits on the bed, yawning and turning on the TV. According to Yuuri, they will stay in that room for two nights, using the excuse that he wanted to rest away from school, but next to him. Apparently, Yuuri plans a lot more, which makes him happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And a little sad that I didn't get a chance to do the same for him in his birthday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri comes out of the bathroom wearing a blue hotel robe and a towel around his neck. Victor gets up from the bed and goes over to him, kissing him on the mouth again, before entering the bathroom to take a shower as well. When he finishes, he is surprised to see Yuuri sitting on the bed and beside him, a tray with several items. Crockery with bread, toast, slices of cheese and ham, eggs, fried pieces of bacon, cups and jars with coffee and milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A simple breakfast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In bed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"My goodness, this is a delicious surprise." He says, smiling and carefully sitting on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is just the beginning." Yuuri says, taking a piece of egg with a fork and extending it to him, who burst out laughing and opens his mouth, devouring the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spend breakfast like this, feeding each other, talking a little and laughing. They finish eating and change clothes, leaving the hotel and heading towards a mall, where they spend the rest of the day shopping, strolling, having fun. All of this, to Victor's surprise, with them holding hands. Something that surprises people who pass around them and who apparently were interested in ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Haha, I'm sorry but this man is mine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor thinks, opening a smile at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only a few hours later he wonders how Yuuri is feeling. Because he is clearly seeing much more than he is, and he cannot use his voice in public, even though he has decided to make the day especially for Victor.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really loves Yuuri.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at the hotel, they leave things and shower, changing clothes again. Yuuri takes him to a club, where they dance together at a party. Victor realizes that Yuuri is an excellent dancer and wonders if he is seducing him on purpose, with his body movements, his hands on Viktor’s body, and the expressions on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They kiss, several times, between dances. They touch, hug, and kiss even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor doesn't remember how they got to the hotel. All he knows is that they are in the room, kissing hotly and touching each others body and soul. Both are feeling hot, lust and excitement. Both are rubbing their hips together, moaning among their mouths.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri?" Viktor whispers, breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm?" Yuuri asks, kissing him on the right side of the neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you. But I don't know if I can do everything." Viktor confesses to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri looks at him and smiles, sliding his fingers over his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. I don't expect that, either." Yuuri whispers, kissing him again. "We can have sex little by little, respecting each other's wishes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiles, relieved by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly they undress, leaving kisses and marks on their bodies. Victor puts Yuuri on his lap and together, they masturbate slowly, something that makes them let out delicious moans as they continue to kiss more and more. It doesn't take long for them to come, soiling their already sweaty naked bodies. With his eyes closed and panting, Victor feels something cold touch his skin around his collarbones and that's when he realizes that Yuuri has put a gold chain around his neck, with a round gold pendant and a lilac stone in the middle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy birthday, Vitya." He says, smiling at him. "Try never to take this necklace off your neck. With it, you will be protected from any bad energy that happens to want to hit you. An old friend of mine asked me to be used for this. A canine friend who always wanted to be with you, even after dying. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Makkachin?" Victor asks, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She is here." Yuuri says, touching the stone gently. "She is your guardian spirit now, and will be with you whenever you are wearing this pendant."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will never take it off my neck." Victor says, looking at Yuuri with tears streaming down his face. "I promise you that I will never remove this necklace from my neck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe you." Yuuri says, getting ready to get out of bed, but is frightened by being caught by Victor's arm, which makes him go back to bed. "Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something for you too." Victor says, reaching out and taking something from one of his pants pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A golden ring, which he puts on the ring finger of his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your sister told me that your birthday was last month. And she told me that you don't like to celebrate it. But I wish I could celebrate it with you from now on. In Russia, a wedding ring on the right hand means marriage. I know it’s still early for that, but I’d really like that in the future, you can consider me as a husband, instead of a boyfriend. " Yuuri looks at Victor, who continues to speak due to nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing, he touches his face with both hands and kisses him, shutting him up immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Husband." He whispers, smiling. "I will be waiting for the day when I will be able to call it that too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kaze Nagi - Tsuki to Naifu - Go! Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seung-Gil never understood why a certain boy named Phichit Chulanont wanted something with him. At first, he kept saying that they were friends, and always looked for a reason to talk to him between classes. Gradually, Seung-Gil began to accept Chulanont's presence and started to feel good in his presence. And suddenly, Phichit announces that he wants to date him, leaving him very confused.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Kaze Nagi means 'Calm Wind' and besides being Insert Song by Honey &amp; Clover II, it is also the closing of xXxholic Rou. It belongs to the album Time. - Keywords: Tears, Pain, Hate, Choices. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBnoCO-JkJE </p><p>- Tsuki to Naifu means 'Moon and Knife' and is Insert Song from the anime Honey &amp; Clover. It belongs to the album Clover. - Keywords: mistrust, hard trial. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_0tqJEkGQlA </p><p>Go! Go! means' Go! Go!' and belongs to the album Smile. - Keywords: Doubt, Ask for Advice, Deception, Love. <br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diV3hiED5n0 </p><p> </p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seung-Gil never understood why a certain boy named Phichit Chulanont wanted something with him. At first, he kept saying that they were friends, and always looked for a reason to talk to him between classes. Gradually, Seung-Gil began to accept Chulanont's presence and started to feel good in his presence. And suddenly, Phichit announces that he wants to date him, leaving him very confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes that little by little, he starts to like Phichit and believed that he would be able to like him too, after all it was he who decided to be his boyfriend, but he would never expect to look in the mirror and come across his face full of tears. after Phichit came up saying that Professor Giacometti was also her boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pain of having her heart broken for him became something he never expected. He began to isolate himself, to stop talking, to feel such hatred that he deleted his social media accounts, the photos he had of him on his cell phone, the messages of a false love. A love that made him feel even more lonely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, Phichit asks him for forgiveness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As if it were normal that he played with his heart, with his feelings, with himself and then broke them without mercy. And Seung-Gil doesn't think that is fair. Phichit Chulanont no longer has a special place in Seung-Gil Lee's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can not." Seung-Gil says, looking at Phichit coldly. "You tricked me, Chulanont. You did irreparable harm to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realizes that Phichit cringes when called by his surname, and wonders why he has his face down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I understand." He says, gripping his school uniform pants tightly. "Excuse me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he walks away, leaving Seung-Gil there, still feeling a pain in his chest. A pain that only seems to increase more and more.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he do the right thing in wanting nothing more with Phichit?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He should have forgiven Phichit for everything he did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What should he do now?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Talk to someone.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " He listens and turns around in surprise, facing Yuuri Katsuki, who looks at him seriously. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>That idiot made many mistakes, but I believe that we all got to make mistakes one day. Whether with family, with friends, with work, with romance.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are talking." Seung-Gil says, wide-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>I am and I ask you not to tell anyone.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri Katsuki smiles and tilts his face. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>And all I can say is, look for someone to talk to. Someone who can listen to you and give you advice.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could it be you?" Seung-Gil asks, taking a deep breath. "Something tells me that I can trust you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ask Professor Nikiforov to take you to the boardroom after school. And I know you might not like it, but I intend to call Phichit too, after all he is also to blame for everything you are feeling.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri Katsuki says to him, making him frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you planning to do, Katsuki?" He asks, not liking what he just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>I don't intend to do anything too much. It will be up to you. Now return to the remaining classes.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " And with that, he turns away from Seung-Gil, leaving him there shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because your body is doing exactly what it said. He is approaching and entering the classroom, sitting at his desk and watching classes. And then, when they are done, he collects his things and goes to the art room, looking for Professor Nikiforov, who has just finished teaching too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Nikiforov." He says, making the silver-haired professor look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you, Seung-Gil Lee?" He asks, opening a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri Katsuki asked me to take you to the board room." Seung-Gil says, letting out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The professor looks at him in surprise, clearly not expecting to hear it from him. Who would believe that Yuuri Katsuki is not only able to speak but also has access to the board and seems to have a certain kind of power capable of making people obey him.</span>
</p><p><em><span>That must be why he pretends to be dumb.</span></em> <em><span>That…</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Professor Nikiforov says, taking his backpack and putting it on his back, before approaching him and closing the door to the art studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What…?" Seung-Gil asks, quite confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it?" The teacher asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you believe me? About Katsuki?" Seung-Gil accompanies him through the corridors, not expecting that kind of reaction from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course." And with that, the professor takes another key out of his pocket and opens the board door, where Yuuri Katsuki is sitting at a table, typing something on a black laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here." Viktor says, making Yuuri look at them and smile slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Thank you, Vitya.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri says, much to Victor's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Next time, text me." Viktor then approaches Yuuri Katsuki and ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>kisses him in the mouth?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what's going on here?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Seung-Gil Lee,</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri Katsuki says, making the Korean student look at him in surprise. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>I am Yuuri Katsuki and I am the director of the Clockstrings Academy. And as you may have noticed, my voice is able to compel people to obey what I say. Now, before Phichit comes here, I want you to answer me one thing. What do you think of this room?</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seung-Gil frowns, looking around. And that's when he realizes that there is something very 'heavy' there. Something that affects not the body but the mind of someone who has a greater capacity than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>You have mediumship, even if it is at a very low level. It makes you able to feel the energies around people and places you frequent,</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri says, surprising him. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>And I certainly imagine that you noticed that this school has a different energy than normal. This is my fault.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, Yuuri Katsuki makes a strange movement with his right hand, making Seung-Gil feel the energy of that place suddenly become pure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>My mediumship is quite high, and I also want to warn you that Phichit has it too, but of a different type,</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri continues to say, and Seung-Gil is surprised by what he hears. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>I'm not going to go into more detail, because it will depend on the choice you make. Besides, I have no intention of pointing out the right or wrong choice for you. I just asked you to come here for you to vent and give some advice. I believe that deep in your heart there is the answer to what you are looking for. Now, you just need help to get to it.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seung-Gil looks from him to Professor Nikiforov, who is sitting at another table, scratching something red on sheets of paper, most likely the evidence he passed this week.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Me and Victor, we're dating. And neither he nor I are here to judge or criticize you.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri says, making the teacher look at him and wink, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p><em><span>This surprises Seung-Gil, who never expected to come across something so silly.</span></em> <em><span>So…</span></em></p><p>
  <span>"I liked him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seung-Gil's eyes widen, not expecting to hear this in his own voice. Yuuri Katsuki looks at him seriously, with a peculiar smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I liked him." He repeats, taking a deep breath. "I never understood his reasons for approaching me to be friends, let alone wanting to be my boyfriend. I also never thought I would feel like that for someone else. Another boy. it made me feel good. It made me feel happy. But then, he decided to announce that he is dating Professor Giacometti too and I didn't like it. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, about that.</em>
  </b>
  <span> " Yuuri Katsuki says, tilting his face. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>Unfortunately Professor Giacometti was being targeted by a stalker student who ended up possessing an item with a strong negative energy and that was doing the teacher a lot of harm. Phichit pretended to be his boyfriend because of me, so that I could adequately protect both the teacher and the teacher. I didn't know you two were dating, that's why I told him to pretend. And as you well know, people are obliged to obey everything I say.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seung-Gil looks at him in shock, trying to process what he has just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Phichit was forced to act as the teacher's boyfriend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If so ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment, Yuuri shows him his cell phone, revealing a chat between him and someone whose contact is 'Slave' and who is under the number he knows belongs to Phichit. Seung-Gil looks at Yuuri in surprise, and then looks back at the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Me (5 Minutes ago):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You mean you really like Seung-Gil Lee?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Slave (Just now):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course I like it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Unfortunately I screwed up and he certainly won't forgive me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>I always thought that my ability would end up damaging my life.</span></em> <em><span>But it was thanks to her that I met Seung-Gil and realized that unlike the others, I was really happy with him.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>I:</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Talk to him, Seung-Gil Lee. Tell him everything and listen carefully. That's my advice to you. Now, as soon as you leave this room, you should forget everything about me and instead think that it was Professor Nikiforov who said everything I said to you and go to meet Phichit.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"Yuuri says, smiling at his surprised face. " </span>
  <b>
    <em>You can leave now.</em>
  </b>
  <span> "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri and Victor both watch the student leave the room. Victor gets up from his chair and goes to Yuuri, hugging him. Yuuri raises his face, looking at him with a wide smile on his face and kissing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Slave (Just now):</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What did you do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Seung-Gil and I spent the rest of the afternoon talking.</span></em> <em><span>He told me he has mediumship and I told him about mine.</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy shit he said he likes me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em><span>Yuuuuuuuuuuri ~ !!</span></em> <em><span>Can you answer?</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I have my boyfriend back !!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, is anyone there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuuuuuuuri ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay never mind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Yuutosei - Speed - Rush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is the story of Angelo Hope. At 16, he is considered one of the honor students at the Clockstrings Academy. He is one of the most popular boys in the school, along with Phichit Chulanont, Jean Jacques Leroy and his girlfriend, Isabella Yang.  ngelo has a big dream, and will try hard to run after him. After all, not everyone gets to be chosen to work at NASA.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Yuutosei means 'Honor Student' and belongs to the Album Smile. Keywords: Honor Student, Feelings, Sex. </p><p>- Speed is a Demo Track for the single Phonoscope. Keywords: Hurry, Limit, Destruction, Hitting, Fleeing. </p><p>- Rush belongs to the Album Parade. Keywords: Hurry, Letter, Past, Competition, a Special Place. </p><p>- Because of internet issues last week, I coudn't update my fics or use twitter. I'm sorry.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This is the story of Angelo Hope. At 16, he is considered one of the honor students at the Clockstrings Academy. He is one of the most popular boys in the school, along with Phichit Chulanont, Jean Jacques Leroy and his girlfriend, Isabella Yang. Ângelo has a big dream, and will try hard to run after him. After all, not everyone gets to be chosen to work at NASA.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, Angelo dreams of being an astronaut and studying space and planets and stars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he is smart enough to make that dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Except ... the incident with Professor Christophe Giacometti happens.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It all started when he received a strange letter from his family. He is startled to read that his parents are divorcing and that they intend to sell the house they are living in. This makes him very sad, because that house has a lot of memories of him with his family, and does not believe that his parents want to get rid of it so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo finds himself distracted in class and this ends up being reflected in his tests. What he didn't expect was to be harassed by Professor Leroy, who insists on comparing him to her 'perfect' son all the time. Not knowing what to do, he decides to try to seek help with another professor, and chose the professor of Biology because he is one of those who most seeks communication with students. It doesn't take long for him to be attracted to the teacher, even if his mind insists it is wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo Hope starts masturbating every night when he sees the pictures he started taking of the teacher without his consent. But it is not enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He wanted to have the teacher there, so he could enjoy the delicious body with his hands, his mouth, his semen ...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But it is not enough…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He started stealing things that belong to him. Watching everything he does. Chasing him daily. Ângelo Hope falls more and more. Lust blinding your feelings for the teacher. His body longing for the carnal pleasure that only the teacher could satisfy in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needs to have the teacher in his arms.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needs to be quick.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needs more, more and more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p><em><span>Squeezing the handle of the knife hard until my fist turns white, I keep an eye on the hallway on the main floor of the dormitories, used by Aurora Academy teachers and staff.</span></em> <em><span>Nobody understands me, not even the person I love the most, Professor Christophe Giacometti.</span></em></p><p><em><span>Professor Giacometti taught me a lot about myself and my body.</span></em> <em><span>His classes made me feel good about myself.</span></em> <em><span>I love him so much that I collect photos posted on social networks that I hacked, personal objects that I stole from him and, why not, I follow him in my free time…</span></em></p><p><em><span>Because of that ... Because … Of...  That!!</span></em> <em><span>I do not accept that he meets men and women in motels.</span></em> <em><span>But I still enjoy seeing his expression of dissatisfaction every time he leaves the premises to return to the dorms.</span></em> <em><span>Don't worry, professor.</span></em> <em><span>Tonight, I will make him a sexually satisfied man.</span></em></p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, he sees the teacher with Phichit Chulanont and feels he has reached his limit. Something burns in his hand and he finds himself holding a knife that he doesn't remember how he got it. But it does not matter. For the first time, Ângelo Hope forgot his dreams, the circumstances surrounding his parents, working hard at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel very angry when I notice that the bastard touching the arm of my beloved teacher and whispering something in his ear before they enter the room together...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He needs to have the teacher in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if for that he needs to destroy someone's life. He needs to be quick. Hitting Chulanont with that knife, leaving his mark for everyone to see and run before they realize he is to blame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then can he have the best reward in his possession. The body of the sexiest man he knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p><em><span>Immediately I advance towards the bedroom door and with the knife, I easily break the lock.</span></em> <em><span>When I push the door and enter the room, I am startled to see that everything is dark until I notice two silhouettes, one tall and one low, near the window.</span></em> <em><span>Without wasting time, I advance on the smaller silhouette with the knife raised, feeling a lot of hatred before I feel something press my chest hard and be pushed back, hitting my back on something</span></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I feel my right hand open and drop the knife to the floor, which scares me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"..."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo does not remember entering the professor's room, right behind him and Chulanont.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he is startled when he is suddenly in the corridor on the first floor of the dormitory, with Professor Giacometti, Professor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont and Yuuri Katsuki. Feeling mysteriously lighter and regretful for everything he remembers doing, Ângelo soon apologizes to Professor Giacometti and gives him back everything he stole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, 3 days after Christmas, Ângelo Hope is mysteriously called to the boardroom. And he is startled to see Yuuri Katsuki there, sitting behind a long black desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Angelo Hope.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He listens, feeling a strange shiver go through his body. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I called you here because I received news that your parents are getting divorced and plan to leave this city as soon as the situation is made official. You are 17, and soon you will be 18, which means you are about to become an adult. That means you can be independent of your parents or not, if you want. </em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo looks at him with wide eyes, not believing what he is hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?" He asks, watching Yuuri Katsuki tilt his face at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>After your birthday, you can choose to go to Boston with your father, go to San Francisco with your mother, or stay here at school. You can continue your studies until the end of high school and, if you can recover your performance I will personally write a letter of recommendation to the University of your choice.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki explains, shocking him. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I had a brief meeting with your parents, and they agreed to leave that choice to you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about the house…" Ângelo starts to say, frowning and looking at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I heard that the house has already been sold.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki says, going through some papers. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>So, what is your choice?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do I need to decide this now?" Ângelo asks, and Katsuki smiles at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>Of course not.</b>
  <span>" He replies, making him release the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "</span>
  <b>When you have made your decision, tell it to one of these teachers: Baranovskaya, Katsuki and Nikiforov. In the meantime, you will forget to see me here and everything I have said so far has been said to you by an old man from gray hair and beard. You can go out now.</b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Angelo Hope leaves the room and takes a deep breath. He has an important decision to make, and more importantly. He needs to improve his grades. But, he is sure of one thing. Even if he stays away from his parents, he knows that he will continue to have support from them and this school too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki looks at one of the papers on his desk and smiles. In your hands, all documents from a recent home purchase are folded and placed in a large white envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you bought his house." Victor asks, hugging him from behind the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I bought it." Yuuri replies, looking at him with a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what do you intend to do with it?" The Russian teacher asks, taking the envelope from his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If he decides to stay here, I will give him his home. If he decides to accompany his parents, then we will have a special place to be ours." Yuuri responds, laughing when he sees his surprised look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A special place to be ours." Victor repeats, smiling broadly. "I like the sound of that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Yuuri says, touching him gently in the face and guiding him to his mouth, where they kiss lightly. "Now go. You have a class to teach."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Yuu." Victor says, pouting because he didn't want to leave his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Vicchan." Yuuri laughs, kissing the tip of his mouth. "See you later."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Story - Yoake Mae - Phonoscope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The New Year is just a few days away and Cao Bin, a lonely man who is in Detroit on business, decides to celebrate his last day in that city after the success he has brought to the company he has worked for almost 10 years. He decides to have a drink at a bar, and if he is lucky, maybe he will find someone to give him relief and sexual pleasure.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Story belongs to the album Family. Keywords: Spend the Night, Dawn, Search, Choose.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HIAAPdHsR6s</p><p>- Yoake Mae means 'Before Dawn' and belongs to the album Sweet. Keywords: Night, Solitude, Handcuffs, Dawn.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjN7Nfp_Qfc</p><p>Phonoscope belongs to the album funkaholic. Keywords: Night, Sex, Lies, Despair, Uncertainties.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NP5A5z27ghQ</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The New Year is just a few days away and Cao Bin, a lonely man who is in Detroit on business, decides to celebrate his last day in that city after the success he has brought to the company he has worked for almost 10 years. He decides to have a drink at a bar, and if he is lucky, maybe he will find someone to give him relief and sexual pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hours and hours pass inside that bar, which, to his surprise, is a very empty place, with only 3 customers, the bartender and a waitress. He realizes that the waitress looks at him several times and several times makes suggestive movements towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently, he will have his fun night with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a cheap hotel room in an unknown place, Cao Bin spends the night with the waitress. Except he doesn't remember everything they did there. Which is strange, because he certainly hadn't gotten drunk on just the few drinks he drank at the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wakes up with a severe headache and when he checks his cell phone with difficulty, he realizes that it is dawn. He then notices that there are red marks on his wrists, and a pair of handcuffs on the floor, on top of a pile of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gradually, his body begins to perceive more details, such as the fact that he is naked, with the whole body marked and that his legs and hips are numb, in addition to beginning to feel an increasingly strong pain in his anus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What happened?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>where is he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was he raped? By another man?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who is this Yuuri Katsuki, who echoes in his mind all the time?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And kill? But he is not a murderer!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cao Bin struggles up from the bed, his eyes widening at the sight of blood-soaked sheets and other things he doesn't even want to know what it is. He finds a bathroom and opens the shower, letting hot water run all over his body. And he stays there, for a long time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>With his face down and walking with a little difficulty, Cao Bin leaves the hotel and looks around, trying to find out where he is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He is lost.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was robbed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He has nothing with him but the clothes he is wearing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cao Bin needs help and the only person he can count on right now is his nephew Ji Guang-Hong, who is currently on vacation at Clockstrings Academy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ji Guang-Hong, who he hasn't seen since he decided to leave the family because of work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kind lady who owns a small candy store not only gives him the telephone number of the Clockstrings Academy but allows him to use her phone to make the call. When he finally hears his nephew's voice, he doesn't hesitate and asks him for help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Half an hour later, a black car stops in front of the store and a tall man with silver hair and blue eyes gets out of it, looking around until he stops at Cao Bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Bin?" He asks, looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great. My name is Viktor Nikiforov and I am one of the teachers at Clockstrings Academy. I received a request from one of our students, Guang-Hong Ji, to come and pick you up and take you to school." The man says, frowning when he realizes the way he is walking. "Do you need help getting in the car?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm fine." Cao says, taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when the professor opens the car door, Cao is startled to see that there is someone else inside. A man with messy black hair, with a face similar to his, so most likely he is Asian, wearing a pair of navy blue glasses and on his body, he is in a navy blue suit and white shirt, without a tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope you don't mind the presence of the principal of our school. Hopefully, we were on our way to school, so it's a favorable situation for both of us." The teacher says and Cao Bin gets in the car, still looking at the boy beside him in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning. My name is Cao Bin." He says, and realizes that the boy looks at him from the corner of his eye, but he doesn't even say anything, looking back at the laptop in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, that was rude!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kill Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, who is this Yuuri Katsuki and why doesn't that get out of my head.?" He asks, speaking in Chinese so as not to make those two find him strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, did you say Yuuri Katsuki?" The teacher asks, and Cao Bin is startled to realize that he already has his car running.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Could you repeat what you said, this time in English?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He listens and looks at the young man beside him, who is now looking at him seriously, with his face turned towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, who is this Yuuri Katsuki and why doesn't it get out of my head." Cao Bin repeats it immediately, something that scares him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Who doesn’t?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The man asks, frowning at the party.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A voice insists that I kill Yuuri Katsuki." Cao Bin replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>What happened to you?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He asks and Cao Bin finds himself telling everything that has happened since the night before. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>You look tired. Get some sleep, Cao Bin.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he feels sleepy, closing his eyes and falling asleep right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri?" Viktor asks, startled by what he heard from that stranger. "What happened to him? Why does he want to kill you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't want to, Vitya. After all, he doesn't even know who I am." Yuuri whispers, still watching the man beside him. "He said it's something on his mind, so obviously someone, probably that waitress or someone close to her, must have done this. Like a command placed on a computer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do you intend to do to get this out of him? Even I can see that." Victor says, looking quickly at him in the mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends a lot on how deep the command has been placed on it. But I don't think that ends up being a problem." Yuuri smiles, again typing on the laptop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~ x ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At school, Victor and Yuuri take Cao Bin's sleeping body to the boardroom, where Yuuri lays him on the couch and goes to another room, returning with his sheathed sword and a book in hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to stay?" Yuuri asks, standing next to Victor and looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to stay by your side?" Victor asks, making him smile slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do." Yuuri responds, approaching his face to him and kissing him. "I'm getting more and more pampered."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. You deserve to have someone to pamper you" Victor hugs him from behind, feeling his heartbeat and his harmonize.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri then takes the sword from its sheath, at the same time that Victor moves away from him, so as not to disturb him. And then he watches his lover raise the sword with both hands and cut something invisible to him from that man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Show your true shape.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri orders, coldly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he sees a strange shadow appear and move towards him, but before he knows it, he sees Makkachin not only appear but also sees him biting something in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>You will not touch what is mine.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, lifting the book towards Makka. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>It's time for you to tell me everything you've done so far.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A very high-pitched scream echoes through the room, making Victor plug his ears instinctively. Suddenly, the book opens and its pages begin to be written in a strange black ink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I understand.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, closing the book tightly. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I allow the Good Spirits to get rid of the evil spirit that became attached to this poor man. If it is a vengeance that he intends to exercise, as a result of the evils that he would have done to him in the past, you have already allowed them to suffer enough for their own fault. his repentance make him worthy of your forgiveness and to be free from that suffering. But whatever the reason, I beg your mercy for him. Make it easier for him to progress, from which he has deviated from the thought of doing evil. me, by my side, giving him back evil for good, and directing him to better feelings. </em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, everything seems to normalize after a strong wind flows there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you find out what happened to him?" Victor asks, approaching Yuuri, who puts his sword in its sheath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was deceived." Yuuri replies, looking seriously at Cao Bin. “He let himself be carried away by lust and was deceived by the waitress and bartender at a bar, in fact Cao Bin had sex with the bartender while the waitress, who was a succubus, fed on his Vital energy and implanted the order of kill me for revenge. After all, I ended up exercising someone she served. The demon that time I had to send you away because I was busy. "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor watches him take a deep breath, and look seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was desperately looking for me. And seducing people to kill me, only of all that she deceived, only Cao Bin had someone connected to Clockstrings and, consequently, me. He was her last hope, only as she was too weak, she couldn't do anything with me in the car. " Yuuri places his sword and book on the table. "Now, how should I do about his situation?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if you erase his memories, his body will still feel the effects of what happened to him. And since he doesn't remember much, it's best to leave it at that. We can take him to the infirmary and ask Professor Giacometti for help to help the nurse examining his body. " Victor suggests and Yuuri smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also think so." He says, approaching him and kissing him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, thanks to the tests carried out by Professor Giacometti, no disease was found in the body of Cao Bin, who after long days lying in one of the infirmary's beds, had a good conversation with Guang-Hong. Yuuri also visits him at night, delivering the items he retrieved from the bartender and also from the hotel room he was in. He also postponed Cao Bin's return trip, and communicated with his company to report on sick leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In four days, on New Year's Eve, he's healthy and ready to come home. His mind still fears for what happened, but somehow, Yuuri Katsuki's last words echo in his mind every time he finds himself thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>It's going to be okay now."</em>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Omisoka no Uchuusen - Sekai ga Owaru 5-byou Mae - 1/3000 Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The countdown to the new year begins, and from the boardroom, Yuuri Katsuki observes students, teachers and staff on the sports field, celebrating the event among themselves, as they cannot or do not want to be with their families. With a smile on his face, he watches in the distance those boys make important decisions for their future and to have fun under the fireworks that light up the midnight sky.</p><p>Interestingly, he's again celebrating it alone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Omisoka no Uchuusen means 'New Year's Spaceship' and belongs to the album The Last. Keywords: New Year, Countdown.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7dFEM1vB8M</p><p>- Sekai ga Owaru 5-byou Mae means '5 Minutes to the End of the World' and belongs to the album Sugarless II. Keywords: Puzzle, End of the World, Doubts.</p><p>- 1/3000 Piece belongs to the album Sugarless II. Keywords: Puzzle, Guilt, Help.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_dp9TSqASvk</p><p>- I will take a break for a while. Reason: Writer's block this month, specialy.</p><p>- <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/0B7sBiwbrjN0MMG02b3lYeE81VFE">
    <span>Suga Shikao's Discography on Google Drive</span>
  </a> [For visualization only]<br/>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a> and a <a href="https://www.facebook.com/kunogi.haruyuki/">Facebook Page</a>. Check it for news about me, spoilers for my fics and arts and also Fanfic Recomendations. I also want to say thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/jura_mirahe0791/profile">jura_mirahe0791</a> for helping me a lot with my fics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The countdown to the new year begins, and from the boardroom, Yuuri Katsuki observes students, teachers and staff on the sports field, celebrating the event among themselves, as they cannot or do not want to be with their families. With a smile on his face, he watches in the distance those boys make important decisions for their future and to have fun under the fireworks that light up the midnight sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Interestingly, he's again celebrating it alone. The teachers are present there not only to participate in the party but also to watch the students, which means that neither Victor, nor Mari nor Lilia can be with him at that moment. And he's too tired to go where they are. After all, until two hours ago, he was busy preventing the end of the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Talking about the end of the world reminds anyone of the millennium bug, the prophecies that were left by several different peoples and peoples, and even conspiracy theories. But what nobody really knows is that the world could end up yes and that someone alone prevented it from happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~x~ </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>[That same day, in the morning]</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki always has trouble getting up early. And that day, obviously the same thing happened. At least he has a boyfriend who not only helps him wake up at the right times but also prepares breakfast and helps him shower and change clothes, something that always involves burning moments between them. But that day, Yuuri was awakened with a strange feeling. Feeling that increases when he feels a being made of evil energy invade the grounds of his school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Zenki.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, entering the boardroom and watching his Shikigami crush a black crow, which completely falls apart and drops something black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An envelope.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bring it to me." He orders, opening the window and extending his right hand, where the Shikigami drops the envelope on it. "And bring me Muramasa Kagehime and my lighter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri is surprised by the 'weight' that little envelope has, not even realizing when the Shinigami disappears, reappearing moments later with the ordered items. Yuuri takes the sword and throws the envelope in the air, and tries to cut it, only to watch the envelope return to normal in seconds. He then tries to burn him, but all that happens is to make letters appear. And that's how it all changes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Dear Master of Words, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I invite you to participate in a small event that I am organizing, in which you will have to put together pieces of a puzzle until 10 pm, if you do not want at the turn of the year, you end up witnessing the end of the world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Each piece of the puzzle has a hint to the location of the next piece and for this, it is extremely important that you follow these small rules:</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1- Using Kotodama and assistance from other people is not allowed, even among people who are not affected by their voice;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2- You can have the assistance of other spirits, entities and items, but only you are able to touch the pieces;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3- You cannot leave the grounds of the Clockstrings Academy boardroom until the end of the event;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>4- No one can know what's going on. No one;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>5- Good luck, for the fate of the whole planet is in your hands;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>6- Have fun.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With the compliments,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Chosen One.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>PS:...'</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Yuuri doesn't believe what he's seeing. Someone... </span><em><span>Someone very powerful is proposing... a game?</span></em> <em><span>That could end up causing the end of the world if it fails? </span></em><span>A game whose pieces can be found in that room, where he can not leave until the end. And this 'The Chosen One' has apparently been watching him for a long time, to know that he owns items and that there are people who are not affected by his Kotodama. He knows that nothing passes through the barrier that circulates the school grounds, so it is very likely that the moments he could be observed occur when he is out of school.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leroys, Minako-sensei, Mr. Cao Bin..." Yuuri begins to say, recalling events that this could have happened. "Shit. How did I notice anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then re-reads the last line of the envelope, biting his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'P.S. First tip: Russia, M Student, same name. 1'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blinks twice, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Russia. Student. Same name.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Master of Words, does not have a student who has the name quite similar to yours who is Russian.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" One of the spirits comments, next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuuri immediately goes to the bookshelf and removes the registration of students enrolled in clockstrings academy, in fact finding the name Yuri Plisetsky, who was born in the city of Moscow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, what does this 1 mean at the end of the tip?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He decides to write down his full name and number, and when he looks at his file, he notices written in the remarks that he rivals Canada, M Student, 9. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving the list of students from Canada, discovers that only Jean Jacques Leroy and Isabela Yang are in school. As the tip clearly says it is a boy, then he notes JJ's name and the number underneath Yuri's, and immediately notes that it is written that his girlfriend is friends with Italy, F Student, 3. This makes him open Sara Crispino's page and keep writing it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>South Korea, M Student, 7— takes Yuuri to Seung-Gil Lee. Russia, Teacher, 4- take him to Victor. China, M Student, 8 is Guang-Hong Ji. Russia, F Student, 2 is Mila Babicheva. Italy, Professor, 1 leads to Celestino Cialdini. Kazakhstan, M Student, 4 is Otabek Altin. Thailand, M Student, 1 is obviously Phichit. Canada, F Student, 1 is Isabela Yang. Japan, employee, 4 is Kanako Odagaki, who takes care of cleaning the school. Canada, Teacher, 1 is Natalie Leroy. USA, student, 3 is Leo de la Iglesia. Switzerland, Teacher, 8 is Christophe Giacometti. Czech Republic, M Student, 4 is Emil Nekola. Japan, M Student transferred, 4 is Hikaru Fujiwara, who was admitted because of the work of his father. Japan, F Student, 1 is Yuuko Toyomura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowns, realizing that there are no more clues. Which means he found all the pieces, but he doesn't know what everyone there means. He looks firmly at the names, trying to understand what each and the numbers mean. He looks at the clock, noting that it's almost three in the afternoon. The clock is ticking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a red pen, it begins to circulate the letter that the corresponding number of each name written there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Y</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>uri</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jean-Jacq</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>u</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>es</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sa</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>r</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seung-G</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>i</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>l Lee</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Vict</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>o</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>r</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guang-Ho</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>n</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>g...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's not right.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this here? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>M</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>i</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>la</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>C</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>elestino</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Otab</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>e</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>k</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y-U-R-I-O-N-I-C-E.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doing the same with the rest of the names, he also discovers:</span>
  <em>
    <span> p - i - a - n - o - p - l - a - y.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuri on Ice, piano, play.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri begins to tremble, not believing what he is reading. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this a prank? How could anyone know about this song? And that it needs to be played on the piano. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He feels nauseous when he remembers what happened to the student who had done the composition. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It's all his fault.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to meet ketty." he says, getting up from his chair and going to the secret room, picking up from a drawer a long beaded necklace, a brush and black paint. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Goki, I need your help. I don't have time to do a traditional purification ritual, so I'm going to force my body to stay pure.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He undresses and begins to wet the brush in ink, beginning to write several different kanji on his body. Goki also writes using his own claws on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Yuuri begins to cough and expel blood from his mouth. He spits out the rest and raises his right hand to the side, shaking the beads of the necklace he is holding with her. He then takes the necklace to the left side, again listening to the noise of the beads</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Come to me, Ketevan Abelashivi.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wind completely clutters the room, and begins to wrap itself in front of Yuuri at the same time a light comes up, taking the form of a girl with wavy dark brown hair, wearing a long long dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She says, looking seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ketty. Help me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He whispers, lowering his face to avoid looking at her. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I need Yuri on Ice.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" She asks, surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone besides us both knows about this song and wants me to touch it to avoid the end of the world.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" he says, showing her the written envelope and paper with the names of the students marked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri, no one else knows of the existence of this song. Unless... It’s him. And you know that someone like him loves playing games with humans, especially from time to time.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she says, approaching him and hugging him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know that you and 'he' do not engage with each other so as not to cause serious damage to the carnal and spiritual balance. But I believe that if you play Yuri on Ice near him, it will be the perfect change for this prank.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>But where can I find the composition?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He asks, getting more and more desperate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Numbers are the secret. The bastard even knew about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Kerry Abelashivi comments, looking intently at the paper with the names of the students. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Session 1937, Ward 58, Bookshelf 214, Book 11413, Page 8441. That's exactly where I hid the composition, because I didn't want him to have it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Oh my god.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri widens his eyes, entering the school system and investigating these numbers on the main library's website. He then realizes that such a book is a very rare old copy of Dante Alighieri's book The Divine Comedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so focused, he didn't even realize Ketty was gone. And at the agreed time, he goes to the library, finding the book that was sealed by her and finding the score with the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the roof of a tall building, a man has fun with a glass of Whisky, when the sound of a delicate melody makes him spit out the drink immediately. He starts laughing, before throwing the glass on the wall hard, breaking him on impact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The melody echoes all over the planet, but is not perceived by anyone. And thanks to it, any kind of natural tragedy (or not) ceases to happen.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Doki Doki Shichau - Iinari - Bakudan Juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>My name is Park Min-So. </p><p>And these are my memories, before a certain incident.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doki Doki Shichau means 'Beating Heart' and belongs to the album Clover. Keywords: Past, Memories, Future, Tomorrow<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uM3OAOqQDyo</p><p>Iinari stands for 'Compatible' and belongs to the album Sweet. Keywords: Dirt, Encounter, Memories, Fear, Sex.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IkxU_THKtUk</p><p>Bakudan Juice means 'Bomb Juice' and has one version in the Album family and another in Sugarless. Keywords: Poison, Problems, Inconvenience.</p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>My name is Park Min-So. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And these are my memories, before a certain incident.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I was born in South Korea, into a normal family. My father had his own business, a jewelry store that was quite popular at the time and my mother was a model, who also worked for my father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's how they met, became friends, started dating and got married. When I was born, Joseph was a happy family, but then the year I turned 16, my father's store was robbed. In a single night, thieves took money, gold, jewelry, precious stones. My father was left with nothing and went bankrupt, because the bank refused to pay the insurance and customers who had ordered his jewelry were left without them, demanding that my father pay back the money used to pay for the orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was at this moment that my mother decided to leave, leaving me and my father behind with nothing. We lost our house, we were left in doubt because of the lack of money, and I had to get jobs to be able to try to help my father, who got depressed and started drinking to try to ease the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But unfortunately, they just made him a monster. As I look a lot like my mother, he often acted like I was her. He'd yell at me, beat me, force me to drink and rape me, just stopping when I was unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>yes, he took my virginity and kept raping me day after day, and he made me abort every time he beat me. So far, it's been four times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chained me in that house, making me afraid to put my foot outside so I wouldn't have to listen to people criticizing me and judging me. I was no longer aware of who I was, where I was, what day or month or year I was. I just lived to serve him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously, our situation ended up with me in the hospital. I ended up with food poisoning because of our lifestyle. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And you know what the funniest thing is?</span>
  </em>
  <span> My father didn't even show up to visit me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Interestingly, I shared a room with a strange boy, who had his whole body full of bandages. But what surprised me most about him was not only the fact that he also had no one to visit him, but also he speaks alone every night in the bathroom of the room and by day, he is in complete silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, he actually seems to be talking to himself. It was like there was someone else besides us, but there was no one. That's until I heard him whispering the name of someone who died a long time ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My paternal grandmother, Park Jung-hoo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He's talking about me, talking about events that have happened in my life, like he knows exactly what happened to me. To my surprise, he opens the bathroom door and comes face to face with me, looking at me seriously with those big dark brown eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I allow the Good Spirits to deliver the evil Spirit that connected to this girl. If it is a vengeance he intends to pursue, as a result of the evils he would have done to him once, you have already allowed them to suffer enough by his own guilt. May his repentance make him worthy of your forgiveness and to be free from that suffering. But whatever the reason, I beg your mercy for him. Make it easier for you to make progress, that you have strayed from the thought of doing evil. May I, on my side, repay him evil with good, and refer him to better feelings.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, and I begin to feel a very strong pain in my body, which causes me to fall to my knees on the ground and start vomiting a strange black goo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was terrified of the amount that came out of me. And more frightened when I realized that the boy looked at me coldly, not feeling bothered by what comes out of me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Noona.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, making me look surprised. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>It's going to be okay now. The hospital has already run tests and has passed on to the police as evidence against your father. Look for your aunt who lives in Seoul and ask for help</em>
  </b>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How...? " I begin to ask, feeling that his words made me calmer and calmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry about money. You'll have enough when the time comes.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The boy says. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Make your own destiny, Noona. Now, go to bed, sleep and forget about me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to my horror, my body just gets up and I go to bed, falling asleep right away.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of a sudden, when I wake up, I'm alone in my room and my memories are then confused. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is it because of the meds?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I would never have imagined that I would receive money from a life insurance that my father had made for me. It just meant that my father is no longer alive and even though I find it strange that he took out this insurance when I was in the hospital and ended up dying days later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the money, I went to school and went to therapy to deal with the trauma. I was surprised by all the work done and started studying more, deciding to go to the United States to go to psychology school. When I was about to do my last part-time job, I was offered a job as a Psychologist at Clockstrings Academy by the deputy director, which reveals something strange to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The principal of our school wants you to be a part of it as well. He believes that someone like you may be able to help teenagers deal with situations that may be problematic." Deputy Director Baranovskaya says, seriously. "I hope you become someone capable of showing that the trust he has in you is not in vain."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And honestly, I don't understand how someone I've never seen before could have so much confidence in me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in fact, Clockstrings Academy is quite different. Besides having several students of different nationalities, the team of teachers themselves are also people of different nationalities. And of course I couldn't take my eyes off the boy named Yuuri Katsuki, who besides being mute, is a delinquent who lives being ostracized by other students. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the reason about it is simply because he doesn't seem to care about anything that happens to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And I decided to continue working at that school, helping students and teachers deal with complicated life circumstances. Circumstances similar to my past that make me proud of the choices I've made.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What about the weird kid? Yuuri Katsuki?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't know what happens, but every time I try to talk to him, I end up forgetting and not remembering moments that were supposed to happen minutes ago.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cloudy - Nurui Beer - Koko Ni Iru Koto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another year is coming to an end and Clockstrings Academy's Physical Education teacher, Celestino Cialdini, breathes a long sigh as he looks at the letter he received days ago. An invitation to a meeting organized by the his university graduating class 10 years ago in a famous bar. </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cloudy means 'Cloudy' and is one of two special songs from All Singles Best. Keywords: December, Letter, Snow, Music<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_49wIdK1TO4</p><p>Nurui Beer means 'Tepid Beer' and belongs to the album Sugarless II.Keywords: Reunion, New Year, Monotony.</p><p>Koko Ni Iru Koto means 'Being Here' and belongs to the album Sugarless. It was a song originally written for the boy band SMAP, and is also an Insert Song from the anime Honey &amp; Clover. Keywords: Sadness - Memories - Support.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GYX4fQKsdDE</p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Another year is coming to an end and Clockstrings Academy's Physical Education teacher, Celestino Cialdini, breathes a long sigh as he looks at the letter he received days ago. An invitation to a meeting organized by the his university graduating class 10 years ago in a famous bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was an intelligent young man, but never compared himself to the popular ones in his class. People who squandered themselves because they were from a wealthy family, and used to throw heavy parties monthly with lots of booze and drugs. Something Cialdini has rarely participated in but never got to get deeply involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That's why he's hesitating so much when it comes to this meeting. He knows that in these kinds of meetings, there will certainly be people who will be victims of criticism and malicious comments by others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to his displeasure, the day finally comes. He decides to go, as it could be cause for more criticism on social networks if he didn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you with the class that is having a meeting today?" Someone asks, at the entrance of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celestino nods, not recognizing that man, who is holding a tablet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Name." It says by turning on the device.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Celestinus Cialdini." Celestino watches him touch the screen, before looking at him with a forced smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right. You can go in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celestino thanks and enters the bar, which is already full of people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Celestino!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, it's Cialdini!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cialdini?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting at the counter, Celestino asks for a beer and stands by watching those people, unable to stop comparing them now with them from 10 years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My God, you're so big!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm in my seventh month of pregnancy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you get married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How's your family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I created my own business."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I work in my family's company."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My parents are separated."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My father died of cancer."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my second child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm a gym teacher at that famous gym."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lie! Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My condolences, man."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So much fakeness. They're just monotonous people. Fools squandering themselves for being responsible adults rather than selfish young people. How many things said there are really true? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Celestino?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are you working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm single, and in good health." Celestino responds, drinking more beer. "And I'm a physical education teacher at Clockstrings Academy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celestino frowns, realizing that everyone looks at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, impossible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is no time to tell jokes, Celestino!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop lying, Celestino!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not lying." Celestino comments, removing his cell phone from his pocket and accessing his page on the school's website, showing his old ones that in fact, he teaches at school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Any problems?" Celestino asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you know? Clockstrings Academy is a school famous not only for its level of education, special programs and difficulties in hiring employees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In fact, it is the mysterious principal who chooses who should be the teachers and staff."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The principal! Do you know him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't believe someone like him managed to be a teacher at Clockstrings Academy. That sounds like a joke."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why did someone like him have to become a teacher there? Not even my family's money was able to give me the position."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what did you just say?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Celestino ignores them, going on to pay attention to a band that plays popular songs for that meeting, although no one but him is paying attention to them. He begins to think about what he has just heard and smiles as he reflects that he has made the right decision to accept the invitation to join school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it is with a peculiar sadness that he leaves the bar, after leaving a tip for the band. Sadness not for leaving behind people who were past university classmates, but for the types of people they became. He lets out a long sigh and raises his face to the cloudy sky, noting that it's snowing for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's Celestino!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he comes across Professor Viktor Nikiforov, Professor Christophe Giacometti, Professor Mari Katsuki, Professor Min-So Park and nurse Satsuki Muramoto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're going to celebrate the new year together. Want to join us?" Professor Nikiforov asks, opening a slight smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Celestino smiles too, knowing that at least most of the academy's current teachers are people of good character.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They're people worth having friendship with.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would like to meet the principal." Celestino comments, much to their surprise. "I would like to thank him for the opportunity to work in a very special place and meet people as magnificent as you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Baranovskaya can give the message." Professor Katsuki comments, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They celebrate the new year excitedly, with Professor Nikiforov withdrawing immediately after receiving a strange text message. Celestino, who still doesn't believe in the coincidence of having found them right outside the bar, obviously doesn't know that it was because of Yuuri Katsuki, director of Clockstrings Academy, that Victor and Mari guided the rest of the teachers to that bar at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he mentally wants this new year to be a better year than what he's been through for everyone at the Academy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Sofa - June - Sayonara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lília Baranovskaya arrived in the United States for a fresh start. After an injury that cost the ballerina she devoted herself to being from a young age and a broken heart for a boy she came one day to say loved him, she leaves everything behind, saying goodbye to her previous country and going to another country in search of her new destiny. She fought hard to get to where she is now, and it won't be a letter that will change her mind, even if all of this isn't her pretense not to think about the past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sofa belongs to the album Funkaholic and was used as the opening of ova xxxHOLiC Shummuki. Keywords: Memories, Start over.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abNP1Jv55zw<br/>June means 'June' and belongs to the album Time. Keywords: Summer, Letter of the past<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOewSn9XGns<br/>Sayonara means 'Goodbye' and belongs to the album Smile. Keywords: Farewell, Pretender, Speak Ill.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jx9LvrRpD0w&amp;list=PLH5RC5oB4LKX5cgqQsQ0BbAc6mpL3fkYr&amp;index=38</p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It's been 15 long years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lília Baranovskaya reflects, removing from her drawer a letter still sealed with the name Yakov Feltsman and an address from St. Petersburg, Russia, written on it in beautiful handwriting. She drops the letter back into the drawer, closing it with unnecessary force. She hates those summer days, when she was a woman dedicated to ballet and also to a man she came to one day have strong feelings for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>These feelings she sees daily between a boy who carries a great burden on his shoulders and one of the people he saved from a cruel fate, making both of them now a very important part of that school. And she fears that they will end up suffering a lot because of these feelings. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sees Yuuri Katsuki as the son she never had and tries to be a mother he barely had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she always ends up remembering the exact moment she first met him five years ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Boy, what do you think you're doing? You can't just come in out of nowhere!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" she asks, leaving her office to find out what's going on there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Director Baranovskaya. But there's a kid who broke into the school and doesn't want to listen to anyone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired, Professor Leroy. Deal with him yourself." Lília looks at her furiously, not believing that a mere boy is causing so much trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But principal..." Professor Natalie Leroy begins to say, and Lília notes how nervous she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she arrives at the supposed place where the invader is, she comes across Professor Mari Katsuki who has also just arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri?" Lília listens to teacher Mari Katsuki, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Katsuki? Do you know him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's Yuuri Katsuki. My younger brother who disappeared 8 years ago." The teacher explains, pale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Disappeared?" Lília frowns, not liking anything she is hearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, if that teenager disappeared eight years ago, he was just a very young child. What the hell is going on over there?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Crash</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, not again." Professor Leroy comments, and Lília widens her eyes as she sees a teenager wearing torn, dirty clothes open a door and enter the room, locking the door immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what do you think you're doing in there?! " Professor Leroy exclaims, trying to open that door in vain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Since Lília arrived to teach at school Rozen Ladunav, she realizes that unexplained things happen in it. Be it glass smashing, objects that appear broken and stained, strange things appear written on the blackboards and come to the point where students get hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the door opens at the very moment everyone listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>In my name, may the evil Spirits turn away from this place, and may the Good ones defend you from them! Evil spirits, which inspire evil thoughts to men;  Deceitful and lying spirits, who deceive them; Mocking spirits, who mock their credulity, I shave you with all my strength and close my ears to your suggestions, but I ask you for God's mercy. Good Spirits, who watched me, give me the strength to resist the influence of evil Spirits, and the lights necessary not to fall into their plots. Preserve me from pride and presumption, remove from my heart jealousy, hatred, malevolence, and all feelings contrary to charity, which are so many other doors open to evil spirits.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on?" Someone asks, but Lylia only finds herself focused on that strange boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>And you should forget about me</em>
  </b>
  <span>." Now it makes her feel a severe headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think you are to think I'd forget something like that?" She grinds her teeth, looking at him furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, I will never forget you!" Professor Katsuki exclaims, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, boy. Are you a new student?" Professor Leroy asks suddenly, and Lília notes that she is strangely calm, unlike before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Leroy, what are you talking about?" Lilia asks, realizing that Teacher Katsuki widens her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>You need to forget about me.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The boy says, and she again feels a headache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri, please don't make me punch you." Professor Katsuki says, scaring him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Explain yourself, Yuuri Katsuki." Lilia orders, catching him by surprise too.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you agree to become the new principal of this school? You're only 17, kid." She asks, looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The people who are part of this school need me. And only I am able to help the lost spirits that are here. Lília, I'm counting on you to teach me everything I need to know about this school." The boy, Yuuri Katsuki, looks her in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"All right, Yuuri Katsuki. Show me what you're capable of." She says, and for the first time after a long time, she realizes she has a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the sudden interest in art?" Lilia asks, alongside Yuuri as they enjoy an exhibition of a russian painter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Art is one of the means that human beings use to expose things that we are normally afraid to reveal. Fears, feelings, doubts. These paintings, although very beautiful, express the loneliness that the painter feels." Yuuri responds, looking at the time in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how do you know that?" she asks, looking at him for the painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand a little, since I was also someone surrounded by loneliness." Yuuri replies, taking her by surprise because he rarely talks about himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri..." She begins to say, but interrupts herself to see him looking seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Lylia. I'm not alone anymore. I'm changing, thanks to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He says that, but so far she's never seen a smile on his face.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Tell me the truth about selling the paintings.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri tells the gallery owner, who responds immediately with the truth, terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nikiforov has nothing to do with it. I’m the one who did everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Then you must tell the truth to the police.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri orders, and the owner withdraws from the gallery, going to do exactly what was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about that?" She asks, surprised by his request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I've changed, Lylia. But just because someone reached out to me and accepted me for who I am, now, why not reach out to whoever needs it? You should already know that nothing happens by chance." Yuuri replies, moving away out of the gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Heh. Maybe you're absolutely right about that." she says, turning to the painter Victor Nikiforov to deliver Yuuri’s card.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lília Baranovskaya arrived in the United States for a fresh start. After an injury that cost the ballerina she devoted herself to being from a young age and a broken heart for a boy she came one day to say loved him, she leaves everything behind, saying goodbye to her previous country and going to another country in search of her new destiny. She fought hard to get to where she is now, and it won't be a letter that will change her mind, even if all of this isn't her pretense not to think about the past.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~x~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But one day, her routine with that letter changes, because to her surprise, the letter is no longer in the drawer. She then begins searching for her desk, removing and taking several objects out of place but finding nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she recalls that Yuuri had asked for letter envelopes to send Christmas cards to all the students and staff of the Academy, and the envelopes were in the same drawer. Immediately she goes into his office, and comes across him holding the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe this letter belongs to you." He says, extending it to Lilia. "Don't worry, you can already open it safely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What...? " She asks, looking at him with surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The person who wrote this letter had many fears. And those fears were eventually transferred to the paper through the pen written by the person. But I could also feel love, which made it easier to remove the negative energy in it." Yuuri explains, and in fact Lilia realizes that she feels nothing else when she sees that letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in her office, she opens the letter and starts reading. With her hands trembling, she begins to cry while laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yakov, you bastard." she says, taking a deep breath. "You're late. But who knows..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then she finds herself picking up her cell phone and making a call to St. Petersburg.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Nothing happens by chance, right?'</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Shinya Kokudouzoi Nite- Re:You - Fastener</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When night falls and I arrive at my house, I remove my mask.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shinya Kokudouzoi Nite belongs  to the album Rōdō nanka shinaide kōgōsei dake de ikitai. Keywords: Night, Suicide.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLrKU72kyl8<br/>Re:You is the first music Suga released after leaving Augusta Records. Keywords: Night, Food, Doubt, Broken Heart.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ur7bgGjBxHo&amp;list=PLH5RC5oB4LKX5cgqQsQ0BbAc6mpL3fkYr&amp;index=43<br/>Fastener belongs to the album Sugarless II and feats Mr. Children's vocalist Kazutoshi Sakurai.Keywords: Zipper, Disguise, Hero.</p><p>Trigger Warning: As the keywords say, this chapter constantly mentions suicide. If you are going through a difficult situation and feel that nothing else matters or that you believe that you are the cause of every bad situation and only by ending your life everything will fix it, please, ask someone for help, before you end up doing something irreversible.<br/>Trust me, because I already suffered so much that I wanted to take my own life three times, but I managed to find comfort in friends online and in Suga's songs. (Now I'm happy and still learning to love myself) So I offer my email kuro.butterfly19@gmail.com to anyone who needs someone to listem. </p><p>- I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When night falls and I arrive at my house, I remove my mask.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I prepare frozen food and, alone, go to dinner at the table while looking coldly at the empty chair in front of me. I finish eating and do the dirty dishes. I go to my room and after taking my shower, I lie in bed and wait to fall asleep, something that does not happen again because my parents usually argue with each other every night, not only bothering me but also disturbing the neighbors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My father is a regional head of a German multinational company and often spends days traveling to other states on business. My mother works at an airline and works in the afternoon, evening and comes home at 3 am. Unfortunately, my father is very jealous of her independence and my mother insists on teasing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dawn comes and I lie in bed, wondering whether or not I should get ready, have breakfast and go to the classroom. At the sink in my bathroom, I cut my wrist again, watching the blood drain and leave red marks with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a uniform on my body and a wristband to hide the cuts on my wrist, I grab my backpack and head for my door. Before opening it, I take a deep breath and close my eyes, imagining that my hand is holding a zipper that makes me wear a disguise like the hero beings of TV, cinemas and comics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I crack a smile on my face and finally leave, already hoping to spend the entire day pretending to be an exemplary student, popular with most students and professors at Clockstrings Academy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously it's just a mask that I wear to pretend that everything is fine with me. And that apparently I will have to wear the mask today, since I was not able to kill myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good Morning!" I say, waving to students who greet me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a fake smile, I spend another day trying to live. Trying to live wishing I could be different. And when I realize that I can't hold back my tears, I head to an empty classroom I found months ago, where I prefer to keep hiding so as not to be a victim of bullying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then, the routine of today is suddenly interrupted when I start to feel my vision suddenly become heavy and my body becomes weak. I should fall to the floor, but I do feel someone grab my right arm roughly before I pass out.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wake up with a severe headache, and when my vision starts to normalize, I realize that I am in a hospital room. In my left hand, there is a needle attached to a drip and I widen my eyes when I realize that instead of the wristband, I am using a bandage instead of cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does anyone know one of my secrets?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somebody knows.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do I still have to live?" I ask, feeling completely frustrated. "Why do I have to live this way?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Because it's part of life.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" I listen and am surprised to see Professor Nikiforov enter my room, accompanied by… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri Katsuki?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, a situation like your situation would be resolved by contacting your parents." Professor Nikiforov says, making my eyes widen. "Usually."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I am already aware of the situation with your family, and I must say that it is unfortunate to see a mother and father being too selfish and forgetting what is most important.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki sits beside my bed, making me look at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's really talking… </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I understand a little about your family problems.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He continues to say, making me laugh and interrupt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he understand? This is impossible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I also had serious problems with my parents as a child.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" I widen my eyes at what I hear. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>But I managed to change it, even if it wasn't a thing a child should have done alone. What about you? Did you do anything to change anything with my family?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I tried!" I find myself screaming immediately, much to my own surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why the hell did I feel forced to answer his question?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>I see. Sleep. We will try to help you get better.</em>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I finally got to sleep well. And when I wake up, I am surprised to see Professor Nikiforov and Katsuki there again, talking to each other but interrupting themselves when they notice that my eyes are open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Eat this.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Katsuki says, holding out a bowl with soup to me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I freak out when my body, against my will, picks up the bowl and I find myself eating the soup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. We try to contact your parents to report your hospitalization." Professor Nikiforov says, making me look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No problem." I say, shrugging my shoulders. "My dad is traveling on business and my mom must be sleeping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sleeping?" Professor Nikiforov asks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She works until 3 am." I reply, surprising them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Hmm.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Katsuki folds his arms and looks at Professor Nikiforov, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't understand what's going on, looking between them several times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I understand.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki says, tilting his face at me. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>If you had a wish, what would it be?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be happy with my family." I reply, making him nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Very well. Why don't you get some sleep?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Suddenly, I feel sleepy again. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Forget everything about me and this conversation and sleep well. It will be all right now.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I wake up, I see that my parents are in the room, talking to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it was our fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Malnutrition, insomnia, depression, cuts on the wrist ..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so focused on showing you that I could be an independent woman, that I forgot that we are a family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought of the consequences that my jealousy could cause for both of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry, honey."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I’m sorry, dear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don't understand what's going on anymore, and I leave the hospital with a strange feeling of tranquility. I decided to leave my parents' house and join the Clockstrings Academy dorms. At first, my parents did not accept the idea, but I am determined to move. To my surprise, I receive support from the Academy's director and professors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, little by little, I no longer need a mask to live and I also do not cut my wrist anymore. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Annakoto Otokonohito Minna Shitarisuruno? - Document 2010 - Oretachi Funk Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jean-Jacques Leroy has a dream. And he didn't even hesitate to reveal it to the world in a song that he convinced the Academy's music club to help record. The title of the song?<br/>King JJ</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annakoto Otokonohito Minna Shitarisuruno?- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4eRgKpVj4iQ<br/>Document 2010 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6Q3pi3DuEM<br/>I decided to not post the songs descriptions and keywords anymore. If you want them back, let me know.</p><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and spoilers for my fics and arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jean-Jacques Leroy has a dream. And he didn't even hesitate to reveal it to the world in a song that he convinced the Academy's music club to help record. The title of the song?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>King JJ</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Now I rule the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the starry sky spreading above···</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never give up even the night should fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always do my best</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look in the mirror the king looks back at me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can rule the world JJ just follow me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will break the wall now look at me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fools or even wise aren't the enemies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is who I am just remember me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m the king JJ no one defeats me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is who I am, baby, just follow me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(He owns the world)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(And all the beauties in his hands)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I can reach the stars</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will show you how</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whenever you feel stand alone, never shed a tear</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you always smile on face you'll make it through the rain</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never give in how high the mountains rise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keep looking ahead</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look in the mirror the king looks back on me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I can change the world JJ just follow me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Catch me if you can and look at me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm brave enough to fight the enemies</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is who I am just remember me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm the king JJ no one can stop me</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is who I am baby just follow me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(He's on the top)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(On the whole universe)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I can be the star</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I will show you how</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll never give up even the night should fall</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Always do my best</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look in the mirror the king smiles at me…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ wants to be a king in the music world, as one of his idols, Michael Jackson, was. He wants to have several albums and singles at the top of the hit lists around the world, the clips of his songs very popular on YouTube, and to play on big stages, for crowds of fans, like Rock in Rio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of the instruments and his voice harmonizing with the voices of the fans, on a huge stage that he shares with other members of a band and singing a sexy song dedicated to his girlfriend, who not only supports his dream but is also the number one fan of his, something that makes him even more excited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about your parents?" Isabela asks, watching him freeze and turn pale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I don't intend to tell them, not until I start making money." He replies, smiling nervously at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that Isabela notices immediately but decides to say no more. She knows that even though his relationship with his parents has suddenly improved, his father wants him to study to be a doctor, a lawyer or a politician.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song 'King JJ' debuts on YouTube and is soon shared between friends, and others on social media. And it generates comments that praise the rhythm of the music, even criticism for the selfish lyrics of the song, and these negative comments make JJ increasingly depressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, people start connecting the band in the video with Clockstrings Academy students and say that JJ is an academy student too. In a matter of weeks, Jean-Jacques came to be known as King JJ and worse, even the teachers are aware of the video.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ insists on putting more songs on YouTube that, thanks to the first song, also have several views. Because of this, the band gets more and more popular and JJ starts to feel more excited to move on.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you think about this?" Victor asks, showing Yuuri the video of King JJ</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri starts watching the video seriously, but soon finds himself smiling and biting his lower lip to keep from laughing at what he hears. But Victor realizes by his lover's bright eyes how funny he thinks this is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It is interesting to have heard how confident he is of himself." Yuuri comments, having a serious expression on his face again. "What is the repercussion?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's already on the internet that the band studies at the academy and Leroy is the target of praise and criticism in the comments." Victor replies, putting his cell phone away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What about teachers?" Yuuri asks, looking at him with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are also aware of that." Victor raises an eyebrow at him, surprised by the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And what is Professor Leroy thinking about that?" Yuuri takes a deep breath, watching him get serious again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She knows the video, I'm sure of it. But she apparently isn't doing anything about it. And as he continues to post videos, it means that she doesn't say anything to her son." Victor comments, approaching Yuuri and touching him in the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri licks his lips and puts his fingers in his tie, pulling him close and kissing him, something that his boyfriend returns with pleasure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will keep an eye on the situation." Yuuri says, smiling at him. "I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Victor then kisses him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Time passes and JJ receives a message from a record label that says he is interested in him to the point of making his debut as soon as possible. Isabela thinks the message left on JJ's Facebook is strange, and when commenting with him, her boyfriend ends up ignoring her, saying that he needs to follow his dream and that record label is the next step to follow. JJ accuses her of being jealous of him. He runs away, leaving her behind, and preparing to meet the president of the record company in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabela, upset and worried about JJ, accidentally ends up bumping into Yuuri Katsuki, something that makes her even more nervous to the point of apologizing to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>What is the problem</em>
  </b>
  <span>?" He asks, making her freeze and looking at him in surprise. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>It's okay. You can tell me what worries you.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She calms down, and takes a deep breath, nodding to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A record company contacted JJ on his Facebook." She starts to say, making Yuuri Katsuki tilt his face to her. "I read the message, and I found some things written there very strange. But JJ did not want to hear me. He’s so blind because this contact with a record company means that he is close to making his dream come true."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Did you see anything about the record company?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I saw the address that was written." Isabela says, writing on a piece of paper and handing it over. "You… what do you intend to do with this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <b> will investigate, since I am also finding this strange."</b>
  <span> Yuuri reveals to her, making her look at him in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please help him." She asks, and Yuuri realizes that she really loves Jean-Jacques.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Understood.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, whispering something else to her right after and then walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isabela looks around, confused and decides to return to her room in the girls' dormitory, waiting for some contact with JJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>~ x ~</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ goes to the label's address alone, but is startled when the location is actually a empty wasteland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, well. If you're not the popular King JJ." He listens and turns around, wide-eyed at the man and a black car that mysteriously appeared there. "Jean-Jacques Leroy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" He asks, starting to get nervous about the stranger's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, don't worry, don't worry. My name is Charles and I'm the president of X Records. Now, please forgive me for sending this address to you, but I have already been hit by people who wanted to rob me in the past, so I had to take some precautions." The man, Charles, says to JJ, who becomes more relieved by what he hears from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand." He says, smiling anxiously. "We can go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course." Charles smiles broadly, waving the student to approach him and the car, opening the rear door for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ approaches and gets into the car, realizing that he was unable to see the driver's face. Charles sits down next to him and closes the door, and when the car starts to move, the vehicle stops suddenly, much to JJ's surprise and Charles's anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" JJ asks, startled to see Yuuri Katsuki's presence in front of the car, holding a peculiar sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You!" Charles exclaims, getting out of the car immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Stop moving</em>
  </b>
  <span>." Yuuri Katsuki orders coldly, and JJ's eyes widen when he feels his body freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also realizes that the same is true for Charles and the driver, and wonders what the hell is going on there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ka. Tsu. Ki.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Charles says slowly, his face red with fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he know Yuuri Katsuki?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know me. It means you are not a normal human." Yuuri comments, removing the sword blade from its sheath. "Impure soul, reveal your true form."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to JJ's shock, cuts begin to appear on Charles and the driver's face, until the skin breaks and reveals ... nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Ah, now it makes sense. You are one of his' lackeys, aren't you?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki then opens a mysterious smile. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Too bad you're not able to do anything else.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he quickly raises his sword and makes a single side cut in the air, and JJ is terrified when something hits the car right next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Spirit that are pleased to torment, hear me, therefore, that I speak to you in my name! If you want to reflect, you will understand that evil cannot lead to good, and that you cannot be stronger than the Good Spirits, who can preserve me from any attempt on your part. If they didn't, it was because I had a test to suffer. But that test is over and they will prevent you from acting on me."</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki then sheaths the sword and looks at JJ seriously, before entering the driver's side of the car, which is empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Jean-Jacques Leroy. In a minute, you will fall asleep and when you wake up, you will not remember what happened here. You arrived at this place and found nothing. When you return home, you remember going to your room and falling asleep. Oh, and don't forget to apologize to Isabela. She was very worried. </em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki says, starting the car. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry, I will take you home</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before JJ could say anything else, he ends up falling asleep and waking up hours later in his room, confused and frustrated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Hop Step Dive - Hit Chart wo Kakerukeru - Furueru Te</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"JJ." Alain Leroy, his father, starts to say when the whole family is sitting at the dining room table. "Have you already chosen which course you intend to take at the university?"<br/>Jean-Jacques, who was eating dinner quietly, freezes when he is going to bite the sandwich again, and puts it back on his plate, lowering his face at the feeling of his father's harsh gaze.<br/>"No." He just responds, already losing his appetite.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and for my arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"JJ." Alain Leroy, his father, starts to say when the whole family is sitting at the dining room table. "Have you already chosen which course you intend to take at the university?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Jacques, who was eating dinner quietly, freezes when he is going to bite the sandwich again, and puts it back on his plate, lowering his face at the feeling of his father's harsh gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He just responds, already losing his appetite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet?" Alain Leroy asks, starting to get angry at his son. "You are already in the last year of school! How long are you going to act like a spoiled child?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alain!" Natalie exclaims, looking at her husband angrily. "Do you really have to say these things at dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Natalie…" Alain asks, surprised to see his wife angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In silence, Jean-Jacques gets up from the table and leaves the dining room, heading towards his room, where he locks the door and lies on the bed, letting out a long sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to be a doctor, not a lawyer or a politician." He comments to himself. "What I want is to be a singer. This is my dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, he starts humming 'King JJ', but is silent when he hears two knocking on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"JJ, it's me." He is surprised to hear the delicate voice of his mother and gets up from the bed. "Can I come in? I'm alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JJ unlocks the door and opens it, nervous for the reason that his mother wants to talk to him. But, to JJ's surprise, Natalie hugs him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, JJ. I know you want to be a musician." She whispers, making him freeze. "I support you, my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is enough for her son to relieve himself to the point of returning the hug and starting to sob. Natalie goes out of her way to calm her son, and also thinks about how to make her husband stop putting pressure on him to be the one he doesn't want. She needs to find a way to help him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor immediately notices that Natalie Leroy is discouraged. He decides to take a risk, sitting at the table next to her and crossing his arms, making her look at him in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there a problem, Professor Nikiforov?" She asks, now looking at him seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I believe that is my question for you, Professor Leroy." Victor responds, tilting his face to her, who's eyes widen. "I'm sorry to be getting into your life, but sometimes it is always nice to have someone to listen to our problems."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Leroy continues to look at him seriously, showing no other reaction. Victor starts to wonder if he shouldn't have intruded and opens his mouth to apologize, when he hears her laugh, which soon turns into sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Professor Leroy?" He asks, undoing the pose and approaching her with the chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me, Professor Nikiforov." She says, wiping the tears from her eyes with her hands and taking a deep breath. "In fact, my husband is constantly pushing JJ to choose his profession. Alain demands that he either be a lawyer, or a politician or a doctor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Victor says, meeting at the back of the chair. "What about Jean-Jacques?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He can't take it anymore." Natalie Leroy replies, letting out a long breath. "I'm thinking of ways to get him away from Alain, but I'm afraid that putting him in the school dormitories will make my husband even more furious."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think it is a good decision, after all, he is already starting to have problems in class." Victor agrees with her and brings his right hand to his face, tapping his finger in reflection. "I think we should discuss this with Professor Baranovskaya and the director of the school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie again widens her eyes, terrified by what she hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know the director?" She asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Victor responds with a smile on his face. "He helped me a lot when I had a personal problem and I kind of ended up becoming something of a secretary to him, along with Professor Baranovskaya and Professor Katsuki."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why only the three of you?" Natalie asks, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He has his circumstances and I ask you to respect them." Victor replies to her coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Natalie, feeling frustrated and tired, finds herself nodding at him. Victor then gets up from his chair and takes his cell phone from his shirt pocket, which is in ongoing call with someone called 'Moya Lyubov'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You heard?" Victor asks, outside the teachers' room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Yuuri responds seriously. "I'm already arranging for him to join the dorms. I need you to find Lilia and ask her to go with you and Natalie to her house to pick up JJ."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can leave it to me." Victor responds with a smile on his face. "Aishiteru, Yuu."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ya teblya Lyblyu, Vitya." Yuuri giggles and ends the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Obviously Alain does not accept that one of his sons move into the Clockstrings Academy men's dorm, only agreeing when Lilia graciously informs him that if JJ's grades start to drop because of the pressure he is being forced to live in his own home his, he will be unable to enter any university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But know that I will be suing the Clockstrings Academy for kidnapping and private imprisonment." Alain informs her with a wide smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are an idiot?" Lilia asks him coldly, causing him to undo the smile on his face. "If you do that, you will be harming not only your son but your wife as well. Besides, I wish you the best of luck if you can sue the school."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean by that?" Alain asks, but ends up being ignored by Lilia, who takes JJ out of the house, where he helps Victor to store his luggage in the trunk of the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dear!" Natalie exclaims, preventing him from going after them. "Are you really going to sue the school?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will do it." Alain says, pushing her away from him furiously. "I'm going to bring our son back."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then walks away, being watched by his wife and their other children, who walk up to her and embrace her. They all have the same concern for Jean-Jacques, hoping that in the end everything will work out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, JJ is excited that he finally no longer needs to listen to his father thinking he could decide what life he should lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. JJ will create his own future, in style.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With JJ Style!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god that phrase is perfect for him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>To Alain's surprise, the lawsuit against the Academy is immediately canceled, and his own lawyer recommends that he resolve this at the school itself. The next day, he arrives and is greeted by the silver-haired teacher from before, who takes him to the board, along with a pale young man with black hair, blue-framed glasses and headphones, who walks with his hands in his pockets. pants that are part of the school uniform.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> Is he really a student?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The three enter the principal's office, and Alain immediately realizes that there was something wrong, as the place was empty and the professor locks the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what…" He starts to speak, but is interrupted by the teacher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'd better sit down. The director of the Clockstrings Academy doesn't have much time to waste."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is he talking about? There is no one else in that room, except for the two of them and the mysterious student, whom Alain finally realizes is sitting ... at the principal's table.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a joke ?!" He exclaims, advancing on him but being interrupted by the silver-haired professor, who holds him tightly by the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Calm down, Mr. Leroy.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He hears the young man in front of him saying coldly. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Sit in the chair across from me, please.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What ..." Alain is terrified after he calms down and his body moves against his will to the armchair indicated by him and sit down. "What's happening to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Don't worry about it. Now let's get to the topic that brings you here, which is your son JJ.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The young man says, looking at Alain with cold eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This guy is not just anybody...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want my son back! Or I will file a lawsuit against this school." Alain threatens, while trying to get up from the chair and fails.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Another one? Even if you do, it will be canceled again, just for your information.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The young man says, leaning back in his chair and looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Do you really think that the Clockstrings Academy could be sued for such a stupid reason? Especially when there are reports of your mistreatment against your son Jean-Jacques?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Alain pales, not understanding what he is talking about. "I don't do this to my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you insist daily that he choose to be a Doctor, a lawyer or a politician?" The silver-haired professor asks, standing behind the director with his arms crossed, much to Alain's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes? I just want him to make his choice so that he has more time to prepare for University." Alain replies, making them look at each other in surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>I understand.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The young man says, picking up a cell phone and fiddling with it, before turning the phone over and revealing a video of his son to Alain, playing guitar and singing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jean-Jacques wants to be a professional singer and he has a talent for success. In fact, contacts from the director of the June Records label have already contacted him wanting to sign a contract with his son." The silver-haired teacher informs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>"Apparently, there is a lack of communication between you and your family, something that only depends on you both.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" The young man opens a slight smile on his face, something that the teacher also does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who are you really?" Alain asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>My name is Yuuri Katsuki, but you don't have to worry about that. You can leave this room now, but as soon as you walk through that door, you will forget about me and the power of my words, and you will think that the director is a man with gray hair and a beard.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri Katsuki informs him, and Alain finds himself moving against his will again, walking to the door of the principal's office and opening it, closing the door after going through it shortly thereafter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's done." Yuuri says, letting out a long breath. "Now it's up to them."</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That same day, Alain approaches his wife and son, thinking excuses and saying that he supports his dream of being a singer. JJ signs a contract with June Records and soon becomes popular with his 'JJ Style'.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Ame Nochi Hare - Starmine - Yatsura no Ashioto no Ballad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Okukawa Minako finds Yuuri, he is sleeping among the branches of the root of an old cherry tree, holding a blue sheet tightly. She cannot hold back the tears that fall from her eyes, remembering how one of the spirit guardians found, or rather, was found by, the boy.</p><p>She bends down and takes him and the sheet in her arms, regretting the fact that he is still very weak, and has just recovered from a cold. She wonders how long he spent wandering around alone, relying only on the support of good spirits and humans he encountered along the way and unable to say anything because of the power his voice carries.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another story of Yuuri's past.</p><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and for my arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Yuuri-kun." Minako-sensei says, calling for the boy who recently became her disciple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She starts looking for the boy around the temple, when she realizes that he is not in his room. It is late at night and she just realized that he was not there because of the glasses he forgot in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Okukawa Minako finds Yuuri, he is sleeping among the branches of the root of an old cherry tree, holding a blue sheet tightly. She cannot hold back the tears that fall from her eyes, remembering how one of the spirit guardians found, or rather, was found by, the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bends down and takes him and the sheet in her arms, regretting the fact that he is still very weak, and has just recovered from a cold. She wonders how long he spent wandering around alone, relying only on the support of good spirits and humans he encountered along the way and unable to say anything because of the power his voice carries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes him to her room and puts him on the bed, sitting next to him. She turns off the lamp next to her and lies down, hugging the boy lightly. Yuuri, who had woken up in surprise, looks at her with his face tilted before closing her eyes and going back to sleep again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The New Year is approaching and Minako decides to take the boy on a trip to a small town called Hasetsu, where an old childhood friend of hers lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri-kun." She calls him, making the boy, who was writing something on paper using black ink and a brush, what he is doing and looks at her in surprise. "Do you want to travel with me to a city called Hasetsu?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She watches him widen his eyes, and frowns when he realizes that he starts to shake and try to take a deep breath. Minako goes to him, trying to guide him so that he can take a deep breath and calm down. To her surprise, the boy hugs her tightly, grabbing her white kimono and falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hasetsu." She whispers, lying on the bed with the boy still grabbing her clothes. "I think I will have to use the Book of Memories on it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako, who is unable to have children because of an illness in her teens, considers that boy to be a member of her family. Like her son. One of her Shikigamis gives her a book with an all black cover. She opens the book and closes her eyes, entering the World of the Book and watching Yuuri's past with wide eyes, discovering that he is actually the son of her childhood friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is startled to feel a weight in the red pants, realizing that it is the real boy who is holding her clothes and watching everything with a pale face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri!" You shouldn't be here! "She exclaims, touching him in the face with both hands, concerned for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, not only is he watching his own past, he also shouldn't be there. The Book of Memories should not be allowed to be used by two people at the same time, nor by the person whose memories the Book is reproducing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Sensei.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" She hears his husky voice for the first time. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Let's go back?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly, her consciousness returns to her body, which is lying on the bed in her room. This shocked her, until she watched the boy use both hands to investigate the book seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But before that...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yuuri-kun. You are her son." Minako says, making the boy look with surprise. "I lived in Hasetsu in my childhood and adolescence and had as my best friend the woman who is now called Katsuki Hiroko."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri's eyes widen, clearly startled by what she hears. Minako takes a deep breath and takes him in her arms, hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. Yuuri-kun. I'm sorry." She starts to sob and shiver, something that terrifies the boy to the point of making him caress her long brown hair with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns away from her, shaking his head several times to emphasize that she doesn't need to apologize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Minako… sensei… ok?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He asks, looking at her with a tilted face and watery eyes. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Voice… doesn't… hurt?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I hear the command of your voice, but my aura prevents me from obeying the command." She responds, smiling when she sees the party frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then decides to tell him about her past, but to do that, she needs to reveal a secret that she has been carrying for years. Putting the boy on the bed and wiping his eyes, she goes to a closet and pulls out an old baseball bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When I was a child, I was very ostracized by the fact of seeing and talking to ghosts, and that made me very angry. Because of that, after realizing that I could use objects to reach the spirits, I started to use this stick to face them, beating them until they ran away or became unconscious. I only stopped when I ended up getting involved with a traveling witch, who decided to be my tutor while I was in Hasetsu. One of the things she showed me was how much my actions hurt the spirits, and I was When she said she was about to continue her journey through Japan, I decided to abandon my adopted family, who never cared about me because I was an orphan and the school too, so I begged to go with her. "Minako smiles, with a look of nostalgia on her face." Initially she refused, but I convinced her by appearing with a backpack on her back and a red mark on the face. It was the last time that I was in Hasetsu. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy nods, already imagining that this is why she apologized. After all, if he had met her there, maybe he was still with his family and he would have learned to deal with spirits. But it also means that he couldn't help spirits like Tachibana Rin, the spirit of the kid he found in a train. (Chapter 14)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Minako… sensei.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri gets off the bed and approaches her, with his right hand touching on his chest and the left on her pants. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Could we be… family?</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minako smiles broadly when she understands what he is asking and crouches, getting to face each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you want? For us both to be family?" She asks, taking him in her arms the moment he starts to nod with his head. "I want too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she sees the boy smile wide, something that she never saw him do, neither during the time he was there in the temple, nor in what she saw in the Book of Memories.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of traveling, Minako and Yuuri stay at the temple in the new year, which will be open for the public to celebrate. Yuuri joins Minako in a dance to purify the people present. And when the countdown begins, little Yuuri looks up at the dark sky, seeing nothing but darkness. And then, he starts to see fireworks shining, in different sizes, colors and shapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for minutes, he pretends he's seeing stars, and with a slight smile on his face, he wonders if it's okay to be happy now.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>May he be able to really feel that way in the future.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Uchuu - Galileo no Shushiki - Sakura Namiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It has been 10 years since Yuuri started learning with Minako in the spiritual arts. One of the things that Minako taught him from the beginning is that he must use his imagination to deal with high entities, while he was not yet able to see yet because of his inexperience.</p><p>It usually takes decades for entities to feel comfortable with humans due to the fact that humans are quite emotionally oscillating creatures. In a moment, they are happy, calm, caring. And suddenly, they can be furious, sad, lonely, empty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no beta, so any mistake are mine.</p><p>I have a <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>. Check it for news about me and for my arts.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It has been 10 years since Yuuri started learning with Minako in the spiritual arts. One of the things that Minako taught him from the beginning is that he must use his imagination to deal with high entities, while he was not yet able to see yet because of his inexperience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It usually takes decades for entities to feel comfortable with humans due to the fact that humans are quite emotionally oscillating creatures. In a moment, they are happy, calm, caring. And suddenly, they can be furious, sad, lonely, empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But little Yuuri only takes months to make the entities comfortable with him, even with the power of his voice. Minako deduces that he is not only the calm energy, but also the kindness, the shyness and the affection that the boy has, even when he does not speak much. She also realizes that he has a strange attachment to millennial cherry trees, where she often caught him saying silent prayers and sitting at the roots to read books, study and play shogi or Go with entities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She teaches him other types of communication without using his voice, using writing, mind, lip reading and sign language. He learns to invoke, purify, seal, control, guide and calm spirits and entities, using different means of different religions.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>To Minako's surprise, Yuuri begins to read Allan Kardec's books, including The Spirits' Book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The prayers are beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yuuri says to her, using sign language. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps with my voice, I can empower those words to help people and spirits.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that what you intend to do in the future?" Minako-sensei asks him, who is now a young boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri nods, looking at her seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I want to do this, but I don't think I should stay here in Japan. Recently I have had dreams about places that are in the United States, like the statue of liberty, the Hollywood letters, the White House, Las Vegas casinos and a school called Clockstrings Academy, in the city of Detroit.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yuuri signals to her, who is surprised by what she hears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, in addition to his gifts, the fact that he has premonitory dreams means that he has a much greater power than she thought and it is the first time that she, about dreams of this type.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you are thinking of going to these places…" Minako starts to say, but then widens her eyes when she realizes something very important. "By yourself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, he is still not strong enough to control very high entities like Zenki and Gouki. And Minako cannot abandon the Okukawa Temple or her obligations as Miko.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I understand." She says, much to her pupil's surprise. "Let's start preparing for your journey with the most important thing: Items for you to use in specific cases."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She takes an old and clean parchment and with a brush wet with black ink, she starts to write vertically:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katana Muramasa,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Katana Masamune,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bow and arrows of an ancient cherry tree with pink flowers,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Necklace with 108 black beads,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Books and a dictionary for studying English,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Religious books in English,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Travel books, United States, Detroit maps,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Writing materials,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Materials to obfuscate presence,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Lucky reading materials,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Basic and advanced materials for purification rituals,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Basic and advanced materials for sealing malignant entities,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Purifying crystals,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A magic mirror,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ceremonial Clothing,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Different clothes,</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Other casual things.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sensei? You don't think there is much for me to take on a plane trip.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Yuuri asks her, using sign language.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Yuuri. Just use your voice and everything will be fine!" She exclaims, laughing out loud at the face of what he's doing because of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a long breath, and decides to wait and see what will happen in the future, when he is finally ready for the next leg of his journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ x ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Two and a half years later, when he is three months away from turning 19, Yuuri Katsuki is finally ready to travel. Carrying a large navy blue suitcase, a large backpack on his back and an extensive rectangular box, containing various items that he and Minako-sensei collected over the years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you very much for everything, Minako-sensei."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yuuri hugs her, being enveloped by her warm body and her pleasant smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take care, Yuuri. Call me whenever you can." She asks, feeling the young boy in her arms nod several times on her right shoulder. "Be well, my dear son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You too, Minako-sensei." Yuuri signals, as he moves away from her and takes a deep breath. I'm going, Mother. "</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, with an emotional farewell, Yuuri Katsuki leaves Japan, beginning the next stage of his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Ore, Yappa Tsuki Ni Kaeruwa - Saka no Tochuu - Senshun no Formalinzuke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For a year, Yuuko Toyomura pretends that everything is fine. She smiles, goes out with school friends, studies for academic tests. But again the date of the birthday and death of her best friend, Chihoko Nakamura, arrives. Exactly two years ago, Chohoko killed herself after being raped and physically assaulted by a group of boys. Among them, one who was her boyfriend and who was Yuuko who introduced the two and gave the greatest support to their romance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Past rape, suicide and suicide attempt mentioned.</p><p>Saddly, my life now is not good.<br/>My country decided to not give me support money because my husband is getting his, but the money is not enough for the montly bills and grocery shopping. So please, if you can help me, buy me one Ko-fi. You can see the link on my <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For a year, Yuuko Toyomura pretends that everything is fine. She smiles, goes out with school friends, studies for academic tests. But again the date of the birthday and death of her best friend, Chihoko Nakamura, arrives. Exactly two years ago, Chohoko killed herself after being raped and physically assaulted by a group of boys. Among them, one who was her boyfriend and who was Yuuko who introduced the two and gave the greatest support to their romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last year, Yuuko intended to kill himself in the same way that Chihoko took her life. She remembers going up to the roof of the girls' dormitory, going to the other side of the security bar. But suddenly, she is sitting on her knees on the side, back on the roof and crying a lot in the arms of Professor Katsuki. She felt different and started to work with a therapist to deal with the feelings of guilt she carried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The end of this school year, her penultimate year in high school, brought Yuuko an unexpected surprise in the form of Takeshi Nishigori, who moved earlier this year to Detroit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeshi confessed what he feels for her on Valentine's Day, but said that she doesn't need to be his girlfriend right now, and that he will wait for her as long as she thinks is necessary. Yuuko had said in response that he should give up on her and that she still feels guilty about Chihoko's death. Takeshi says he will not give up, but also that he will respect her feelings. Yuuko came to feel bad when she saw Takeshi's upset face, but decided not to get involved with him anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <b>[Today]</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nishigori Takeshi is startled to see a letter addressed to him on the floor, near his bedroom door in the men's dorm. When he opens the letter, he is startled to read the following message written there:</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To Takeshi Nishigori,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you really like Yuuko Toyomura, I want to ask you not to give up on her. Yuuko bears the blame for the death of her best friend and today it has been two years. That same day last year, Yuuko Toyomura tried to kill himself in the same way, but ended up failing to jump off the roof of the girls' dormitory.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would like to ask you to keep an eye on her after school, as I fear she may want to do something against her life again. Me, teachers and other allies are also looking at her, but it may not be enough.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize for leaving such a heavy weight on her hands, but Yuuko still needs help from people who really care about her. I hope I can be able to count on you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Y.K.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Clockstrings Academy Director</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>P.s .: Do not show this letter to anyone. Not even Yuuko Toyomura.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeshi is startled by what he reads. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A letter from the mysterious director of the Clockstrings Academy talking about Yuuko? And what did they mean about her wanting to kill herself last year?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeshi knows the story of Chihoko Nakamura's death, but he did not expect Yuuko to really feel guilty to the point of wanting to kill himself in the same way. He understands the reason for the meal he received from her and, closing his hands tightly and taking a deep breath, Takashi makes an important decision at that very moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will be by her side. She needs me." He says, with a serious expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>...</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside Takeshi’s room, Yuuri Katsuki walks away from the door with a sad smile on his face and, putting on his headphones, starts walking slowly towards the exit of the male dormitory.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Takeshi realizes that Yuuko is forcing himself to smile a lot during classes and the break. At the end of classes, she prepares to leave the classroom when she realizes that someone is approaching. When she turns around, she is surprised to see Takeshi Nishigori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Yuuko." He says, getting nervous. "I'm sorry for having to ask for this, but I wanted to buy flowers for you to take to the roof of the girls' dormitory."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuko looks at him in surprise, not expecting to hear that from him. With a light and sincere smile on her face and tears in her eyes, she just nods at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They leave school together, and take a bus. Yuuko informs that the floriculture they go to belongs to the Chihoko family, who moved to the United States when her daughter announced that she was able to enter the Clockstrings Academy, whose selection process for students outside the country is carried out annually over the internet. The place where the flower shop is located is at the top of a hill and sells flowers that are grown naturally in the gardens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before going to the flower shop, Yuuko approaches the edge of the hill, touching the security fence with his right hand. Takeshi approaches her right side, making her feel a strange sensation of deja-vu.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this happening to her? She doesn't remember doing something like that to someone else.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The journey back to school occurs differently for Takeshi, who is surprised when Yuuko not only thanks but also takes his hand. They follow in silence and when they arrive at school, it is beginning to rain and nightfall. Takeshi hands his bouquet and umbrella to Yuuko, who says goodbye with a kiss on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, Takeshi-kun." She says, her cheeks flushed. "See you tomorrow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow, Yuuko." Takeshi says goodbye to her with a wide smile on his face, which is also red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuko heads to the roof, carrying the two bouquets of white lilies, Chihoko's favorite flowers. To her surprise, in the same big one where she tried to kill herself last year, there is another bouquet of lilies on the floor, under a big black umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She approaches and crouches, placing the two bouquets next to those that are already there and joining both hands, praying for her best friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sayonara, Chihoko. Next year, on this date, I will have finished school, so I will not be able to come here to deposit flowers. I will talk to Professor Katsuki so that she can leave flowers starting next year." She says, looking at the bouquet that was already there with a certain sad smile on her face. "Hmm, whose bouquet would that be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then gets up and, taking one last look at the flowers, leaves the dormitory's roof, going to her room to do the housework. She doesn't realize but Yuuri Katsuki is there, along with Chihoko Nakamura's soul, that he finally observes that he can rest in peace.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Mono Naru Sekai - Kizashi - Kizuguchi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I hate Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p>How is someone like him able to be accepted by professors at Clockstrigs Academy so easily? How does someone like him insist on continuing as a student after repeating the year several times?</p><p>Yuuri Katsuki is a loser who doesn't deserve to be alive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saddly, my life now is not good.<br/>My country decided to not give me support money because my husband is getting his, but the money is not enough for the montly bills and grocery shopping. So please, if you can help me, buy me one Ko-fi. You can see the link on my <a href="https://twitter.com/eiennosekai">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>I hate Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How is someone like him able to be accepted by professors at Clockstrigs Academy so easily? How does someone like him insist on continuing as a student after repeating the year several times?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yuuri Katsuki is a loser who doesn't deserve to be alive.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>So do you hate Yuuri Katsuki?</em>
  </b>
  <span>" I listen, and my eyes go wide when I see someone appear out of nowhere wearing a long black cloak. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>Curious, because I hate him too, which makes me be his ally.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" I ask, getting more and more scared, especially when a skeletal hand appears, holding out a black box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>This is a gift from me to you. At the right time, you can use what's inside against Yuuri Katsuki.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Several laughter echoes when the box appears in my hands and I see the strange being disappear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I wake up and find myself holding the box, I am shocked and find myself laughing out loud, scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell is happening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm watching Professor Natalie Leroy's class when I notice that Yuuri Katsuki, who unfortunately sits next to me in that class, starts to lie down on the table, with his face resting on her arms and, as always, falling asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why? Why do you waste time coming here if you don't intend to attend classes. Don't you know how much you are hated by students and teachers? Why don't you just disappear once and for all?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" I whisper, quite irritated, focused on paying attention in class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, to my surprise, I hear a muffled noise of something snapping. From inside my backpack, I pick up the box and panic when I see it open, and inside it is a black hand, with one of the fingers broken. To the students' surprise, the classroom door opens abruptly and Professor Nikiforov appears suddenly. He passes the students and goes over to me, standing next to me and looking at... Yuuri Katsuki?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And to the shock of everyone present, he takes Katsuki's sleeping body and heads towards the exit of the classroom carrying him, who wakes up immediately and looks at the teacher with wide eyes. Minutes later, Professor Nikiforov returns, his face flushed, apologizing for interrupting the class and informing Professor Leroy that Katsuki will be absent from the class for personal reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While the other students are discussing what the hell just happened, I open the backpack again and see the box open, looking at that black hand, wondering if what happened was my fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That shouldn't be possible, should it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know what just happened." Victor says, sitting on the couch in the boardroom. "I was correcting tests when I felt a strange dizziness and suddenly, I am with you in my arms in the school corridor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri approaches him with a cup of tea and a jar of Victor's favorite jam, which he takes from him and helps himself. When he returns after storing the pot, Yuuri sits on his lover's lap with a smile on his face, much to Victor's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You forgot the necklace I gave you." He says, sliding his left hand down the body of the beloved to the cheek, where he strokes it tenderly. "Since I cannot tell you not to be affected by magic because you are immune to the power of my voice, the necklace is able to protect you from any magic around you and reflect any magic directed at you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then takes the necklace out of his pocket and puts it on Victor's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's true. But what happened there?" Victor asks, watching the pendant shine and Makkachin suddenly appear, floating around them and licking Victor's face, which starts to feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything that exists is affected by the law of action and reaction. In this case, the action referred to a spell whose normal reaction would be to make me hit by it directly. But because I am stronger than the magic used, It didn't hit me. That made someone else connected with me become a target for it. " Yuuri begins to explain to Victor, taking a deep breath and laying her head on his shoulder. "I couldn't feel anything, because I was sleeping in class and I was awake with surprise. But in the corridors, I was able to notice a brief trace of black energy, before I disappeared. Zenki confirmed to me that it is the monkey's Monkey’s Paw."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monkey's Paw?" Victor asks, tilting his face and looking Yuuri in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A legendary item of evil intent that allowed whoever held it to obtain wishes, at a horrific price, being prone to twist the wishes in order to unleash the worst outcomes. Since it seems that it’s the first time used, the price isn’t that bad." Yuuri approaches his face and kisses him lightly. "I think I'm going to miss the rest of classes today. Finish what you have to do today and come back here, if you want to have some fun with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor smiles broadly in the shape of a heart, nodding excitedly. After a long fiery kiss, the art teacher leaves the room, leaving Yuuri there alone, who breaks his smile as soon as the door is closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Monkey's Paw." He comments, lying on the couch with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did a human being get his hands on such a powerful object?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He then hears a loud noise coming from the other room and when he opens the door, realizes that certain books, scrolls and objects about Youkais have mysteriously disappeared from there. That’s… not good.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot that Professor Katsuki wants to see our research on mythology in tomorrow's class and I haven't even started looking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! what should I do now? It is too late to choose a theme and gather all the material in such a short time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, how I wish I had something to show tomorrow." I comment in frustration, widening my eyes when I hear the strange snap again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I take the box and open it, startling me to see that now two fingers of that hand are broken. Suddenly, books, scrolls and strange objects appear out of nowhere in the air, crashing to the floor violently. When I realize that most of the items talk about Youkais, Japanese mythological entities, and I immediately start working on my laptop, ending late at night. And obviously, because of that, I end up waking up late and missing the first classes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, something could happen to delay Professor Katsuki's class." I comment, furious with myself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I feel a chill go through my body when I hear a snap again from my backpack. Suddenly, screams start to echo and I see Professor Katsuki falling from the stairs before being supported by Yuuri Katsuki.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mari!</em>
  </b>
  <span>" A strange voice echoes through the corridors, to the surprise of everyone present.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I see Professor Nikiforov lead the teacher towards the infirmary, I start looking at the other students, seeing that Yuuri Katsuki looks at me coldly before putting my hands in my pockets and walking away, head down. I wonder if he knows that I have that mysterious hand in my backpack, but soon I laugh, not believing in that possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not possible, is it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't feel almost anything." Yuuri comments, watching Mari lying on the infirmary bed, unconscious. "But the spirits heard something from one of the students minutes before, just as it happened the day before yesterday when you kidnapped me, Vitya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And now?" Victor asks, touching him on the right shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The signs that a Monkey’s Paw is involved are very clear to me now. And it makes me believe that something even worse can happen around me." Yuuri responds, getting up and moving away from the bed, stopping walking when he arrives at the door to look back. "This has gone too far."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go get them, baby." Victor smiles, giving Yuuri a wink, who laughs before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The fourth finger breaks when I, frustrated, end up wishing that day would end. To my surprise, I see a strong darkness appear in the windows of my room. The entire sky is dark, and I am startled when my desk clock turns out to be midnight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Impossible!!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I hold the black box with both hands, looking at the four broken fingers in fear. Suddenly, I am startled when I hear a knock on my bedroom door, almost knocking over the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?" I ask nervously, approaching the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Let me in.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" I listen, and panic when my body moves by itself and opens the door, revealing Yuuri Katsuki, who looks at me coldly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But suddenly, a snap echoes and I see that the last finger had just broken, even though I didn't want anything. And before I could understand what was going on, the hand started to grab my neck very tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no. I think I'm gonna die.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what I think before I become unconscious.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>…</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri Katsuki thinks, seeing bandages with his blood wrap around that black hand, that loosens his classmate's neck and floats in front of him. From his clothes, Yuuri removes a large silver tube, opening it delicately from the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Mystical object used incorrectly by evil beings, accept this silver tube with my blood inside as its new owner.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" He says, watching the bandaged hand enter the tube, which immediately closes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <b>
    <em>Forget about me and the mysterious hand. I will also take back the things that the hand brought to you. You are not to blame for the incidents that have occurred in the past few days.</em>
  </b>
  <span>" Yuuri says, when he realizes that his colleague is beginning to regain consciousness. "</span>
  <b>
    <em>I don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but I think it's about time to let go of that feeling and move on. Now, get some more sleep. When you wake up, it's going to be okay.</em>
  </b>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, it's finally over.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>~ x ~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Professor Katsuki returns to teach the week after her fall, with only her right arm bandaged. During the classes where I am present, she decides to make me her assistant, writing important things on the blackboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Yuuri Katsuki remains the same, but I don't feel anything about him anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or rather, did I start to be attracted to him? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>